An Enemy's Friendship
by Charmeleon
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This is an AU fic. This is also a Daikari. Warning: If you don't like Davis, then definitely don't read.
1. A Friend in an Enemy

I read a lot of fics where the Digidestined really didn't appreciate Davis. I thought about them a lot. It came to the point where I decided to do one of my own. In this fic, neither the older nor younger Digidestined respect Davis or Veemon, which encourages him to quit. But Davis and Veemon have kept a gigantic secret from the Digidestined. Read along as he finds his greatest friend in someone he would've never thought possible. As I said before, don't read if you don't like Davis.  
/ is Davis mental talk  
_Italic words _is mental talk for all of Veemon's Digivolutions  
' is thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: A Friend in an Enemy  
  
It was a cool and stormy Monday afternoon in Odaiba. To most people, a storm meant a ruined day. But in one person's point of view, the storm perfectly reflected his feelings. This person was Davis Motomiya. To him, the storm matched what he was feeling. His gloominess was like the rain makes a day gloomy. The lightning was a beautiful but deadly thing. It symbolizsed something that he wished he had but couldn't get near. That was the friendship of his fellow Digidestined. They had never respected him, only put up with him because he was a Digidestined.  
  
None of the Digidestined knew this, but Davis had been keeping a very big secret from them. He was a powerful mage. Before moving to Odaiba, Davis lived in England with his grandparents. The people in England all knew how to perform magic. Davis was sent to live with his grandparents when he was a year old. His grandparents taught him every power and ability they had. Davis had even been able to learn some secret powers and abilities.  
  
Like his grandparents, Davis could heal, teleport and become invisible. But he had several powers and abilities that his grandparents could never do. He had greatly increased speed. He was also very strong in telepathy(A/N: There are several more powers and abilities he has. You'll find out what else he can do in future chapters).  
  
Davis was 12-years old when his grandparents passed away. Because the rest of his family was in Odaiba, he had to leave England to be with his family. But Davis and his remaining family did come up to England every once in a while to visit Davis's grandparents' graves.  
  
"Are you feeling all right little bro?" a female voice asked.  
  
Davis turned around and saw his sister Jun. "Yeah Jun, I'm fine," he responded. He then went right back to watching the storm.  
  
"I wish that you wouldn't lie to me about something like this Davis. I want to help you," Jun said before sitting next to Davis. She had spent a few years living with her grandparents as well before moving to Odaiba to live with her parents and had also developed great powers. She was an ecomancer(A/N: If you haven't seen 'Pirates of Dark Water', then you most likely don't know what this means. An ecomancer is someone who can feel and control the elements). She only used her powers when absolutely necessary. Her being an ecomancer helped her to sense a person's true feelings and intentions.  
  
"It's just that the storm reflects exactly how I'm feeling right now. The clouds and rain make a day look gloomy. Well, that's how I feel. The lightning is beautiful but deadly. I want to feel the beauty of friendship with the other Digidestined, but like you can't get too close to lightning, they shun me," Davis said.  
  
"Your cockiness gets on my nerves sometimes. But I can see through that. It puzzles and angers me that they can't or refuse to look past that as well. Fate works in mysterious ways. Maybe you'll find a friend in someone you don't expect," Jun said before leaving to return to her room.  
  
Davis thought about what Jun said. 'Maybe she's right. I hope to have a friend in the Digidestined,' he thought. 'I wish that Veemon was here with me. But he wanted to take care of something in the Digi World.' He was so into his own thoughts, that he almost didn't hear his D-Terminal beeping.  
  
The message on his D-Terminal read: We're going to the Digi World. Meet us at school. Yolie.  
  
Davis considered not going to the school. Every time he went, the others disrespected him. He typed in the words 'Leave me alone' on his D-Terminal and sent it back to Yolie. Yolie was ready to blow a gasket when she saw Davis's response.  
  
"Why that inconsiderate little jerk!" Yolie shouted angrily.  
  
"What is it Yolie?" TK asked.  
  
Yolie simply showed everyone what was on her D-Terminal. The others looked pretty angry themselves. Davis had never done soemthing like that before.  
  
"What is his problem anyway?" Cody asked.  
  
"I don't know. But we're going to find out what it is," Kari said. She and the others were already at the school.  
  
They decided to got to the Digi World later and went to Davis's house. They were going to give Davis a piece of their minds when they saw him. But that would turn out to be a problem in its own right. Davis sensed them coming. He told Jun what just happened and to tell the others that he wasn't here. Then he made himself invisible. They heard a knock on the door ten minutes later. Jun went downstairs to answer it. She opened the door to find the other younger Digidestined standing outside. They had straight faces, but she could tell they were angry about what her brother did.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked, trying not to sound spiteful.  
  
"Is Davis here?" TK asked.  
  
"No, Davis is not here," Jun responded sternly. "You're the last people he needs to see right now," she added just as sternly.  
  
"Well did he go to the school?" Cody asked.  
  
"No he did not go to the school. You probably wouldn't care that much anyway," Jun responded more sternly.  
  
"What's wrong with you? We don't have an issue with you," Kari said.  
  
"When you disrespect my brother, you have an issue with me. You refuse to see him for who he really is. He told me that you call him pig-headed. But the pig-headed ones are you. Get out of here before I get really angry," Jun said before slamming the door. She went into Davis's room. "You can take off your invisibility cloak now Davis," she said.  
  
Davis became visible again. "Thanks Jun. I really didn't want to deal with them," he said.  
  
"No problem. You know I'm here for you. Mom and dad are here too," Jun said.  
  
"It seems like my life went downhill since my grandparents died," Davis said sadly.  
  
Jun pitied Davis. She missed them too. "I know it's hard Davis. But they wouldn't want to see you this depressed," she said.  
  
"No they wouldn't," a new voice said.  
  
Davis and Jun looked to see their mother at the door. She was a middle-aged woman but still looked youthful. She had brownish blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
"I heard what Jun told you so-called friends. You can't let them get you down Davis. Besides, I know that you'll find a friend sooner than you think now," Mrs. Motomiya said.  
  
Only Davis, Jun and their father knew that Mrs. Motomiya was a seer. She only used her power when it was absolutely necessary. With Davis getting more depressed each day about not having a true friend, this power helped him to stay a little optimistic.  
  
"I hope so mom. I don't know how much longer I can take being disrespected like this," Davis said.  
  
Meanwhile in the Digital World, Veemon felt Davis's growing depression. Veemon was always very worried about his partner. 'Please don't let this get to you Davis,' he thought. Veemon was also disrespected, but he just ignored all the backstabbing comments. _Davis, why don't you come here to the Digital World? You and I can have some time together_  
  
/Okay Veemon, I'll go to the school and come to the Digi World from there/  
  
Davis and Veemon had a connection that none of the other Digidestined and their partners had. This connection was the result of Davis's powers. Like Davis's powers being a secret to the other Digidestined, Veemon also kept his abilities a secret. Davis and Veemon shared a mental link. Veemon had other abilities too.  
  
Veemon was actually ten times stronger than the other Digidestined and their partners combined. That's why Veemon could keep his Rookie form in the Real World as easily as Patamon and Gatomon. Veemon had been holding back a lot of his strength. He could actually take down a very strong Champion-level Digimon very easily as only a Rookie-level Digimon.  
  
Another thing about Veemon that only Davis and his family knew about was that he had a few magical abilities. Davis had given Veemon the power of healing, invisibility, increased speed, teleportation and a few more powerful attacks. Veemon had a secret power that Davis didn't even know about. Veemon had the power of levitation. Meanwhile, Davis had made it to the school. Luckily, the other Digidestined weren't there. He took out his D3 and stepped to the computer.  
  
"Digiport Open!" he commanded before he was sent through the Digital World.  
  
Veemon was right next to the port that led to the school when Davis arrived.  
  
"Have the others come through here?" Davis asked.  
  
"Unfortunately yes Davis. But we'll have no problem avoiding them though," Veemon responded.  
  
Davis smiled and nodded. A month ago, he learned how to hide his D3's signal from the others with his powers. Then the two friends went on their way. Meanwhile in another sector of the Digital World, the Digimon Emperor, known only to Davis and Veemon as Ken Ichijouji, watched Davis and Veemon from his base. He had seen how badly the other Digidestined disrespected Davis.  
  
"I think that a little talk is in store between Davis and me," Ken said. "Wormmon!" he then called out.  
  
A green caterpillar came crawling into the control room. "Yes master?" he asked.  
  
"Get an Airdramon ready. I'm going to have a one on one talk with the 'leader' of the Digidestined," Ken responded.  
  
Wormmon nodded and went to fetch the Airdramon. Ken boarded the Airdramon and soon left to find Davis. Meanwhile, Davis and Veemon had two close calls with the other Digidestined. One time was near a river and the other time was in a forest. Their power of invisibility kept them undetected though. While invisible in the forest, they heard a not too flattering conversation.  
  
"I just don't get what's wrong with Davis," Kari said.  
  
"Don't waste your thinking on him. He can never do anything right," Yolie said.  
  
"I don't even get why he's a Digidestined," Cody said.  
  
"Yeah, we can do a lot more without him here with us," TK agreed.  
  
_I can't believe it Davis. They're saying that you don't deserve to be a Digidestined_  
  
/I believe it Veemon. We'll just see how much they can do without me/  
  
_What are you saying?  
_  
/I'm saying that I'm going to do something that I should've done ages ago Veemon. I'm going to quit/  
  
Veemon was downright shocked to hear that. _Are you sure that's the right thing to do? We still have the Digimon Emperor to face  
_  
/For some reason, I don't think that the Digimon Emperor is really our enemy/ He didn't know how right he was.  
  
_You're not serious  
_  
/I'm dead serious Veemon. They don't want me around, and their Digimon don't want you around. They don't know how valuable a member that they've just pushed away/  
  
Veemon had to agree with Davis on that one. _But the others don't know that you're here. You just can't say that you decided to come here after all  
_  
/I can say that you overheard them and told me everything. You were still here after all/  
  
_That's a good plan. I can't wait to see the expressions on their faces, that is if they have any_  
  
Davis and Veemon then left the forest. When they were a good distance away, they became visible again. One drawback about their invisibility was that others would still be able to hear them talking. That's where the mental link between them comes into play. That way, they can talk to each other without others hearing.  
  
Then Veemon grew tense. He could sense a Digimon coming. "A Digimon is coming Davis," he said.  
  
"I can feel it too Veemon. But I can also feel a second presence," Davis said.  
  
"Who is the second presence?" Veemon asked.  
  
Davis focused his power a little more. "It's Ken," he responded.  
  
"But why would Ken be coming here?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Good question. What's even weirder is that I don't sense any evil intentions from him this time," Davis responded.  
  
"So what do we do?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Let's hear him out," Davis responded.  
  
The Airdramon soon landed in front of the pair. Ken then dismounted and stood in front of Davis.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Davis asked.  
  
"I just came to talk to you," Ken responded. "I have been watching you and the others from my base. I saw how they treated you like trash. I'm proposing that you and I be partners. I promise to treat you a lot better than the Digidestined brats are treating you now," he added.  
  
Davis really thought about what the emperor proposed. What Jun and his mother said about finding a friend repeated in his mind.  
  
'Maybe Jun and my mother are right. Maybe Ken is my friend,' Davis thought.  
  
_What are we going to do Davis?  
_  
/I've let the others' comments get to me for too long. It's time for a change they'll regret experiencing/  
  
Veemon mentally smirked. _This means that you're accepting Ken's proposal right?  
_  
/Right Veemon/ "I accept your proposal Ken," Davis said, extending his hand.  
  
Ken smiled and also extended his hand. Then they shook hands to confirm the partnership. This would be the beginning of a better life for Davis. But the good moment was cut short for the time being because Davis and Veemon sensed the other Digidestined coming.  
  
"You better leave. The others are coming," Veemon said.  
  
The emperor nodded. "I look forward to working with you partner," he said before boarding his Airdramon.  
  
Then the Airdramon took off. Once the Airdramon was out of sight, Davis and Veemon teleported to the Digiport. Davis opened the port, and he and Veemon went through. They reappeared at the school. But they weren't expecting some of the older Digidestined to be there. Tai, Matt, Sora and Izzy were there waiting.  
  
"So you went to the Digi World after all," Matt said.  
  
"Yes I did. What concern is it to you?" Davis said defiantly.  
  
"You better watch your attitude Davis," Tai said warningly.  
  
"Or what Tai? I have no reason to be afraid of you or the others," Davis said.  
  
"Then why did you avoid the others if you're not afraid of them?" Sora asked.  
  
"What was that all about?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I don't know. But we will find out," Matt said.  
  
"Davis's whole attitude has changed now," Sora said.  
  
"We will straighten that out once the others come back through the port," Tai said.  
  
Meanwhile in the Digi World, the other younger Digidestined had their hands full with a Hyogamon. If not for the blue coloring or the ice coming out of its upper arms, this Digimon could easily be mistaken or an Ogremon. Nothing the Digidestined's Digimon did had much affect on the Hyogamon.  
  
"Ice Statue!" Hyogamon shouted.  
  
Digmon and Shurimon became frozen solid.  
  
"Rock Cracking!" Digmon shouted. He managed to drill himself and Shurimon out. He was really weakened after that and reverted to Armadillomon. "Wake me up in the morning please," he said before passing out.  
  
Shurimon also passed out before reverting to Hawkmon.  
  
"Armadillomon!" Cody shouted, rushing to his fallen Digimon's side.  
  
"Hawkmon!" Yolie shouted.  
  
"Now to take the other two out," Hyogamon said as clouds filled the sky. "Winter Blast!" he shouted.  
  
Ice and snow started blowing around. The ice pummeled Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. They fell from the sky and reverted to Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
"Patamon!" TK yelled.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari cred.  
  
"He's...too...strong...for us," Gatomon said weakly.  
  
"Where's Davis? We could really use his help right now," Yolie said.  
  
"I'll email him," TK responded before sending Davis the email.  
  
Davis heard his D-Terminal beeping.  
  
"What is it Davis?" Veemon asked.  
  
"It's an email from TV. He says that they're losing to a Hyogamon and need my help," Davis responded.  
  
"So that's what they see us as. Someone who can just bail them out of trouble," Veemon said. "Should we help them?"  
  
"Yes, but this will be the last time. Let's go," Davis said. He had just finished setting up a Digiport on his computer. He opened the Digiport, and he and Veemon appeared not too far from where the battle was. "Let's show this Hyogamon a thing or two. Digi Armor Energize!"  
  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Take care of that icy reject Flamedramon," Davis said.  
  
"You know I will," Flamedramon said before charging in. "Fire Rocket!"  
  
Hyogamon screamed in pain when he felt three small missile-like fireballs hit him. The other Digidestined actually were relieved to see Flamedramon.  
  
"Where's Davis?" Kari asked.  
  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if he's hiding while Flamedramon is doing all the work," Yolie responded defiantly.  
  
Flamedramon resisted the urge to give Yolie a hot butt. 'Davis was right in accepting the Digimon Emperor's partnership offer. This is the last time that I help these fools,' he thought. He then turned back to the Hyogamon. 'Well I guess it's time to show these fools a sample of my real power.'  
  
Flamedramon's entire body became engulfed in flames. The other Digidestined and Digimon could've sworn that they were looking at a Meramon. Then Flamedramon's fiery body formed into that of a Chinese dragon.  
  
"Fire Dragon!" Flamedramon shouted before rocketing towards Hyogamon.  
  
Hyogamon had no time to get out of the way as the attack slammed into him, deleting him instantly. The flames around Flamedramon then disappeared. The others were shocked at what Flamedramon did.  
  
"How could you destroy him like that?" Patamon asked.  
  
"If you had taken the time to notice, there was no dark ring or dark spiral on that Digimon. That Digimon attacked you for no good reason," Flamedramon responded. He and Davis had felt the Hyogamon's evil intentions as soon as they came through the port.  
  
"But it's wrong to just destroy a Digimon like that," Cody said.  
  
"You have to understand that things don't always go the way you want them to. Davis would've done the same thing if he could," Flamedramon retorted. He turned to leave.  
  
"If he would've done the same thing, then why isn't he here? Did he chicken out or something?" Yolie asked.  
  
Flamedramon felt his blood boil at that statement. "You're supposed to be his friends. He came here to help you even though he didn't want to, and how do you thank him? You dismiss him like yesterday's news," Flamedramon responded.  
  
"Well where is he then? Was he too scared to come here in person?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"I don't have to answer any more of your questions. I'm leaving," Flamedramon responded. He then disappeared before anyone else could say anything.  
  
The others just looked with very shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"How could he just disappear? I've never seen him to do that," Cody said.  
  
"Come to think of it, how did he do that fiery attack. Fire Dragon is not one of Flamedramon's attacks," Patamon said.  
  
Meanwhile, Flamedramon had reappeared where Davis was, which was just out of sight of the others. He knew that Davis was invisible. _It's all right Davis. You can remove your invisibility now  
_  
Davis became visible again. "I heard everything they said about me. Now I know that quitting is a good decision," he said.  
  
"I'm fully convinced that quitting the team is a good decision too. Let's try to find Ken's base," Flamedramon said.  
  
Davis nodded, and the two set out for Ken's base. Ken had watched all that transgressed. He then controlled his flying base to pick up Davis and Flamedramon. Half an hour later, Davis and Flamedramon saw the base land. They went inside, and the base flew off again.  
  
"So, when are you going to break the news to those foolish Digidestined?" Ken asked.  
  
"I'll break it to them tomorrow. They still think that they can do things better without me, even after that Hyogamon trounced their Digimon without breaking a sweat," Davis responded.  
  
"Who would've ever thought that the two of us would ever become partners?" Ken asked.  
  
"My sister actually. She told me that I would find a friend in someone I least expected," Davis responded.  
  
Flamedramon then reverted to Veemon. "We should head home Davis. Your parents and sister will be worried about us if we're out too late," he said.  
  
Davis nodded and turned to Ken. "Well, I have to go for now Ken," he said.  
  
"Do you have access to the Digiport at your house?" Ken asked.  
  
"I do now," Davis responded.  
  
"I'll keep in touch with you through email," Ken said.  
  
Davis nodded and gave Ken the coordinates to his home. Ken put it in his computer, and Davis and Veemon came back through Davis's computer. Davis mentally smiled. He had found a friend in who he believed for a long time was his worst enemy.  
  
Well, here's the first chapter of this story. Before anyone asks, the Ice Statue and Winter Blast moves that Hyogamon did are my way of telling you that there will be references to the Digimon World 1 game for Playstation One. The references will be attacks in the game as well as the Digimon that were seen in the game, but not on the show. Anyway, preview for Chapter 2: Two Less Team Members: Davis literally breaks the news to the Digidestined that he will no longer be a part of them. But the Digidestined have more than that to worry about when strangely colored Digimon confront them. Who are these Digimon and what's with their different coloring? Stay tuned to find out.  
  
I don't know why there's no indentation for paragraphs anymore. But I put spaces between my paragraphs. Hopefully this will help now.  
  
Oh, and thanks HyperMan for correcting me on Hyogamon. But this is for everyone. If I spell a Digimon's name or an attack wrong, feel free to correct me. I really appreciate it.  



	2. Two Less Team Members

Recap: Davis was feeling down in the dumps because the other Digidestined shunned him like a really bad movie. Despite encouragements from both his sister Jun and his mother, he still had doubts that he would ever have a friend other than his pal Veemon. But after hearing a not too flattering conversation, Davis decided that he should join the Digimon Emperor. Veemon was doubtful at first, but after hearing what the Digidestined said after he helped them with the Hyogamon, he concluded that quitting the Digidestined was the best thing.  
/ is Davis mental talk  
_Italic words _is mental talk for all of Veemon's Digivolutions.  
' is thoughts  
  
Chapter 2: Two Less Team Members  
  
It was now nightfall in Odaiba. Davis was getting ready for bed. The next day, he would announce his resignation from the Digidestined. He knew that the others wouldn't have much to say about it. After hearing the unjustified things the others said about Davis, Veemon had no more doubts about quitting the 'team'.  
  
"I just can't wait until this is over and done with," Veemon said.  
  
"You and me both Veemon," Davis said. He then lay down in his bed. "Night Veemon," he said before going to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight Davis," Veemon said before snuggling under the sheets of Davis's bed and falling asleep himself.  
  
It was a tranquil night for both of them. The only thing on their minds was telling the other Digidestined that they would be two members short. The next morning, the alarm clock went off at 7:15am. Veemon hopped out of bed first. Then Davis got out of bed. He turned on his computer and found that he had one email. He looked at it and saw that it was from Ken.  
  
The email message read: Davis, I was thinking that maybe we could hang out before going to the Digi World. Meet me by the lockers after school. I'll tell you what we'll do then. Ken.  
  
Davis and Veemon smiled at the message. None of the other Digidestined had asked them about hanging out before. Davis then got ready for school. It took him half an hour to shower and dress. Then he and Veemon enjoyed a simple breakfast. Then they walked to school. It was a ten-minute walk from where they lived.  
  
School started at 8:15am. In the 15 minutes that Davis had before class, he and Veemon would always sit by the fountain. The fountain was beautifully crafted. It was made out of solid marble with an angel sculpture. The water came out from the tipped over pitcher that the angel carried.  
  
"Do you think the others want to talk to us after what I did yesterday?" Veemon asked.  
  
"If they do, we'll tell them that it's none of their concern," Davis responded. "I just hope that we don't have many confrontations with them today."  
  
Luck can be very unpredictable at times but it was on Davis and Veemon's side today. The other Digidestined just walked past Davis and Veemon without acknowledging them even once. Davis and Veemon didn't mind one bit. The days usually went by too slow for Davis's liking, but this day went by faster than he thought. After the final bell rang, Davis and Veemon were on their way to the lockers. Just like in the email, Ken was standing by the lockers waiting for them.  
  
"I see you guys got my email," Ken said smiling.  
  
"Yes I did. It's good to be hanging out with someone besides my family for a change. So what are we going to do?" Davis said.  
  
"Let's hang out in the park. We can have a one on one soccer match if you want," Ken said.  
  
"You're on pal," Davis said.  
  
Meanwhile, the other Digidestined were just coming out of the computer lab when they saw Davis talking with Ken.  
  
"It's Davis. And he's with Ken Ichijouji," TK said.  
  
"How can that be?" Yolie asked angrily.  
  
Then, Davis and Ken left for the park. The other Digidestined tailed them but at an out of sight distance. They didn't need to be out of sight though because Davis and Veemon sensed their presence.  
  
_What should we do with our sudden company?  
_  
/Let them follow us. They won't be able to do anything/  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Ken and Davis arrived at the park. They headed over to the soccer field. Ken brought a soccer ball and took it out of his backpack. He then put it in the middle of the field. Davis then went over to one side of the field.  
  
"Since there are only two of us, let's just play on your half of the field," Ken said.  
  
"That's fine with me," Davis said.  
  
Then the game started. Ken ran with the ball to score a goal. He kicked it up and bounced it off his knee a few times before hitting the ball with his head towards the goal. Davis got in position and caught the ball.  
  
"Nice block," Ken said.  
  
"Thanks," Davis said as they switched places. He then charged toward the goal. About a foot away from the net, he stopped and kicked the ball upward.  
  
The ball went high into the air. Ken wondered what Davis could be up to. The ball soon came down and started bouncing on the grass. The third time the ball bounced, Davis kicked the ball towards the goal while it was still off the ground. But the ball didn't go straight. It went a little to the left before speeding towards the right.  
  
Ken could only stand amazed as the ball went past him and into the goal. "I didn't know that you had a move like that. That was awesome," Ken said still in awe.  
  
"I have a few other secret moves that I haven't shown anyone yet," Davis said.  
  
Meanwhile, the other Digidestined were in shock at Davis's move.  
  
"How could he do a move like that?" Cody asked.  
  
"You got me. How did he get that good so suddenly?" TK said.  
  
Davis and Ken played for an hour. Afterwards, they sat on a nearby bench to rest. Veemon congratulated them both on a good show of speed and skill. Ken looked up and saw the other Digidestined coming their way.  
  
"We've got company Davis," Ken said.  
  
Davis looked up knowingly at the Digidestined. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"We want to know why Veemon destroyed that Digimon and what's up with those new moves," Kari said. She figured that Davis would be nice with her. What neither she nor the others were expecting was Davis's next words.  
  
"You think that you're experts on if a Digimon is bad or not. What I want to know is if Veemon could sense the great evil in the Digimon, how come your Digimon couldn't? You were so busy trying to reason with it that you failed to realize that there was no reasoning with it," Davis said.  
  
"That still didn't give Veemon the right to destroy it. He could've just scared it off," Cody said.  
  
"Knowing that Digimon, it would've returned with the same intention of killing you and your Digimon," Veemon said.  
  
"Who asked for your opinion?" Yolie asked very rudely.  
  
Davis was struggling to keep his anger in check after hearing that. He wouldn't take anyone being that rude to his parnter anymore. "I've had it with your disrespect of us. I've been quiet for too long," he said. He removed the goggles from his head before smashing them on the ground.  
  
The glass of the lenses shattered into tiny pieces. The other Digidestined had expressionless looks on their faces, making it difficult to tell how they were feeling.  
  
"That's my way of saying that I am no longer a part of your team. To put it simply, I quit. You said that you're better off without me. I find that hard to believe after that Hyogamon almost destroyed your Digimon," Davis said.  
  
"Consider me no longer a part of the team too. I've gotten nothing but disrespect from all of you. I was going to talk Davis out of his decision to quit, but your lame smart-mouthed remarks convinced me that quitting was the best thing to do," Veemon said.  
  
Then Ken, Davis and Veemon left the park. Davis and Veemon felt much better now. They felt like a very heavy load had finally been removed. Before they left to come to the park, Ken agreed to go to Davis's house. They soon arrived, and Veemon knocked on the door.  
  
Mrs. Motomiya opened the door. She smiled upon seeing Ken. "I see that I was right Davis," she said.  
  
"Yes you were mom," Davis said smiling. "This is my friend Ken Ichijouji," he added.  
  
"It's nice to meet you young man," Mrs. Motomiya said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you also," Ken said before entering the house.  
  
The three friends went straight to Davis's room. Davis turned on the Digiport, and they all went to the Digital World. Ken then led Davis and Veemon to the base. After getting settled in the base, Ken checked his monitors to see if the other Digidestined had come into the Digi World. He saw four different color squares, confirming that the others were here.  
  
"Well, those other Digidestined brats have come to stop me. Do you want to have some fun with them?" Ken asked.  
  
"I'm all for it. I know just they way to do it," Davis said. He went outside the base, put two fingers to his mouth and whistled.  
  
It seemed as though no sound came out. That confused Ken.  
  
"I didn't hear anything," Ken said.  
  
"That's the point Ken. The whistle that Davis gave is a special kind of call. Besides Davis, nly Digimon can hear that call. Other humans won't be able to hear a thing," Veemon said.  
  
"Did you hear it Wormmon?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yes master, I heard it loud and clear. But doesn't that mean that the other Digidestined's Digimon will hear it too?" Wormmon responded.  
  
"Ah, that's when the beauty comes in. The only Digimon that will be able to hear that call are the ones that Davis wants to hear it. We made quite a few Digimon friends besides Wormmon. They know of our situation with the other Digidestined and have agreed to help us deal with them whenever the time should come. So Davis made it so that only the Digimon that we're friends with can hear the call," Veemon said.  
  
"How can you do that?" Ken asked.  
  
"That will be a story for another time my friend," Davis responded.  
  
Ken nodded in understanding and watched as several Digimon cam towards the call's source. They got edgy upon seeing Ken. They calmed down after Davis and Veemon told them everything that happened.  
  
"Hi Davis," a Megadramon said. But this Megadramon wasn't the usual dark red color. He was light red in color.  
  
"Hey Dameg," Davis said.  
  
"Dameg? And why are you lighter in color than the other Megadramon?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"Yes Wormmon, my name is Dameg. I have other Megadramon friends. Since we all look alike, it is virtually impossible to distinguish us. So Davis helped us solve that problem. My friends and I are different in color. We also have different names," Dameg responded.  
  
Davis saw the questioned look on Ken and Wormmon's faces. "I'll tell you all about it when I feel the time is right. Don't worry," he said. "Now, let's have fun with the other Digidestined shall we?" he added.  
  
Ken, Wormmon, Veemon and the other Digimon smirked. They were going to have some big fun indeed. The plan they came up with was for the three Ultimate-level Digimon and the two Champions to 'play' with the other Digidestined. The only thing was that this way of playing wouldn't be fun for the other Digidestined at all. Dameg, a Piximon, a Mamemon, an Airdramon and a Sabredramon went looking for the other Digidestined. They smirked because they thought of the fun that they would have.  
  
"I can't wait to have fun with the Digidestined," Dameg said.  
  
"You said it Dameg," the Piximon said. This Piximon was female. She was also a very light pink with lilac eyes and golden wings. She had been giving the name Faerie.  
  
"Those Digidestined deserve what's going to be coming to them after what they did to Davis and Veemon," the Sabredramon said in a deep voice. He was still black like other Sabredramon. But there were very noticeable differences.  
  
The first difference was the red and blue streaks that went all across his body. He also had blue-green eyes. But his legs were a difference that only a blind person couldn't see. His legs and feet were completely black instead of orange like all other bird's feet. He had been named Blackwing.  
  
"This has been a long time coming for them," the Mamemon said. He wasn't light gray in color like the other Mamemon but a very dark gray.  
  
His gray color was so dark that it could've been mistaken for black. His name was Greyma.  
  
"Normally, I don't favor things like this. But this is a totally different situation. I struggled everyday not to come out and take my anger out on those foolish Digidestined," the Airdramon said. She wasn't light blue with red wings like other Aidramon. She was green with orange wings. Her name was Dragana.  
  
Half an hour later, they finally found the other Digidestined.  
  
"Dameg, would you be so kind to start?" Greyma asked.  
  
"The pleasure is really mine Greyma," Dameg responded. He aimed his metallic arms at the pond the Digidestined were resting at.  
  
Yellowish white energy gathered in his arms. A few moments later, he was ready to attack.  
  
"Genocide Attack!" he shouted before firing his attack.  
  
Meanwhile, the other Digidestined were just taking a breather after destroying about 20 control spires. Suddenly, they heard a voice. They turned in the direction of the voice to find a huge ball of energy coming right at them.  
  
"Scatter Everyone!" TK shouted.  
  
Everyone scrambled to get out of the way of the large attack. They barely managed to escape the attack. When the smoke cleared, what used to be the pond was nothing but a deep crater in the ground.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Patamon asked.  
  
"I don't know," TK responded.  
  
"Confuse Storm!" a female voice shouted.  
  
This time, the others saw rainbow-colored waves coming at them. Everyone but Cody and Armadillomon barely got out of this attack's path. Armadillomon and Cody went unconscious after the attack hit them.  
  
"Armadillomon! Cody!" the others shouted.  
  
"That's it! We've got to fight back. Armor Digivolve everyone," Yolie said.  
  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon: The Wings of Love!"  
  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"  
  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!"  
  
Halsemon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon waited cautiously for their attackers to come out. One more of the 'attackers' decided to attack before the revealing.  
  
"Prominence Beam!" another female voice shouted before a red laser beam shot towards the Digidestined and their Digimon.  
  
Pegasusmon saw the incoming attack first. He flew up into the air as green energy began to form in the green jewel on his forehead. "Aquis Beam!" he shouted.  
  
The attacks met and cancelled each other out. Pegasusmon landed next to TK again. Then the five Digimon came out of hiding.  
  
"Those are Megadramon, Piximon, Mamemon, Airdramon and Sabredramon," Nefertimon said.  
  
"Why is their coloring different though? Megadramon is usually dark red, not light red. Sabredramon don't have streaks like that. It also doesn't have black feet. That Piximon is really light pink and it has golden wings. It's not like the one I know," TK said.  
  
"Yeah and from what we've seen; Airdramon aren't green with orange wings. They're light blue with red wings," Halsemon said.  
  
"I haven't seen a Mamemon that dark gray before," Nefertimon added.  
  
"That's something for us to know, and for you to find out," the Megadramon said. "Now, let's continue our little game shall we?" he asked.  
  
"Game?! You almost killed us and you think it's a game?" Yolie asked angrily.  
  
"Believe us, you would've been dead if we wanted you killed. You wouldn't have been able to hear us or see our attacks coming," the Piximon said.  
  
"What?" Cody asked. He and Armadillomon had finally regained consciousness a few moments ago.  
  
"Faerie is right. A special friend gave us a special ability. We can secretly attack, meaning that not only would you have not been able to hear us, but also our attacks would've been totally invisible to you," the Megadramon said.  
  
"Faerie?" the Digidestined and their Digimon asked.  
  
"Yes Digifools, I am called Faerie. Our special friend not only helped us in being able to tell others apart, he also gave us names. This Megadramon is called Dameg. The Sabredramon is called Blackwing. The Mamemon is Greyma, and the Airdramon is Dragana," Faerie responded.  
  
"Others? You mean that there are others that also look different from normal?" Pegasusmon asked.  
  
"Ding, ding, ding. Give the Digimon a prize," Dameg said sarcastically.  
  
"And who is this special friend of yours?" Yolie asked.  
  
"That is definitely for us to know, and you to find out," Greyma responded.  
  
"Enough talk. Let's continue the game," Dameg said.  
  
"You won't have your game with us. Digi Armor Energize!" Cody said.  
  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon: The Drill of Power!"  
  
"Oooooh, four Armor Champions against three Ultimate and two Champions. Do you think that you really stand a chance against all five of us? We're more powerful than you can comprehend," Blackwing said.  
  
"We'll see who's more powerful. Get them Pegasusmon," TK said.  
  
"You've got it TK," Pegasusmon said.  
  
"You too Nefertimon," Kari said.  
  
"Show them what we're made of Halsemon," Yolie said.  
  
"Teach them not to underestimate us Digmon," Cody said.  
  
Digmon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon and Halsemon all prepared to battle. But neither they nor their Digidestined partners knew what they were getting themselves into. Blackwing was right in saying that he and his friends were more powerful because they were. They were very strong for their levels. Davis took time to train with all of his Digimon friends, giving them the chance to become more powerful than they were.  
  
"Prominence Beam!" Dragana shouted.  
  
"Genocide Attack!" Dameg shouted.  
  
"Confuse Storm!" Faerie shouted.  
  
"Aquis Beam!" Pegasusmon shouted, countering the Prominence Beam.  
  
"Queen Paw!" Nefertimon shouted, countering the Confuse Storm.  
  
"Eagle Eye!" Halsemon shouted, countering the Genocide Attack.  
  
"All right guys!" TK shouted.  
  
"I wouldn't celebrate just yet if I were you. If Faerie, Dameg and Dragana would've used their full power, there was no way your Digimon could've countered their attacks," Greyma said.  
  
"What? You're lying," Cody said.  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid he's not small one. Now your Digimon will feel a sample of our full power," Dameg said.  
  
A ball of dark and electrical energy fromed in front of Dameg. The electricity crackled all through the dark ball. The small dark ball then began to grow until it was three times the initial size. But neither the Digidestined nor their Digimon could see the forming attack. Dameg then fired off the attack at Pegasusmon. Pegasusmon screamewd in pain from the unseen attack and fell from the sky. He then reverted to Patamon.  
  
"Patamon!" TK shouted, rushing to his fallen Digimon's side.  
  
"What was that?" Kari asked.  
  
"That was my Megalo Spark attack. Now you know what I mean by you nor your Digimon being able to see the attack coming," Dameg said.  
  
Then Dragana roared. A medium-size dome of fire secretly formed around Digmon. He screamed in pain from the heat and energy from the secret attack. He fell unconscious before reverting to Armadillomon.  
  
"Armadillomon!" Cody shouted before rushing to Armadillomon' side.  
  
Halsemon and Nefertimon felt some kind of electrical attack slam into them. The poweful jolt of electricity considerably weakened them, and they also fell from the sky. They reverted back right away.  
  
"Hawkmon!" Yolie shouted.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari shouted.  
  
"I see that your Digimon didn't like my Wind Cutter attack!" Blackwing said.  
  
"The drill bug didn't seem to like my Heat Laser either," Dragana said.  
  
"I hope that now you realize how pointless it is for you to defeat us. What your Digimon didn't see did hurt them. You're lucky that we didn't use our full power. Your Digimon would've been deleted if we did. But our friend doesn't like to see or hear about a Digimon being deleted. He wouldn't do it unless he felt the need for it. So you should not only feel lucky, but also thankful," Faerie said before she and the others left.  
  
"Who is this friend that they keep talking about?" Cody asked.  
  
"I don't know Cody. I'll give him/her a large piece of my mind when we find out though," Yolie responded.  
  
"We all will," Kari said.  
  
They didn't know that the friend that the strange-colored Digimon talked about watched them the entire time. He, Ken and Veemon smirked with glee. The Digidestined's Digimon didn't stand a chance at all. But this was only the tip of the iceberg. The other Digidestined would be in for a very big surprise when they found out who the special friend was.  
  
Well, here's the end of Chapter 2. Preview for Chapter 3: Davis Reveals His Secret: Six months have passed since Davis and Veemon quit. The time will come for all to finally be revealed about Davis and Veemon. And one of the Digidestined realizes how much she betrayed Davis's trust (I know that you already know who I mean). Stay tuned for this next chapter.  
  
Oh, I want to clarify something in this chapter for you. Davis and Ken still went to different schools in this chapter. It's just that Ken gets out earlier. To give you a little heads up though, starting next chapter, Davis will be a student at Ken's school. It will be mentioned, but not until about chapter 5. I hope that this explanation cleared up any confusion that you might have had.  
  
Oh, one more thing. For those of you who are still wondering about the unfamiliar Digimon, some were seen in the show already, but some were not. For the ones not seen in the show, they are in the first Digimon World game for Playstation One. I decided to make them look different and give them names because it is otherwise very confusing to tell which Digimon is which. You'll know the advantage of having the Digimon look different and having their own names as the story progresses. If you haven't played the first Digimon World game, then you will be confused for the rest of the story. 


	3. Davis Reveals His Secret

Recap: Davis and Veemon had had enough of the other Digidestined disrespecting them. Davis literally broke the news to the other Digidestined that he quitted by smashing the goggles given to him. Then he, Ken and Veemon went to the Digital World through Davis's computer. It was then that Ken and Wormmon met several of Davis's unique Digimon friends. Unique because their coloring was quite different from what they would normally look like. But the other Digidestined didn't have the same peaceful meeting with them as Ken and Wormmon did. The Digidestined's Digimon were greatly outclassed by these unique Digimon.  
/ is Davis mental talk  
_Italic words _is Veemon mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
Chapter 3: Davis Reveals His Secret  
  
Time is the most unpredictable thing of all. It can move slowly or shoot by like a bullet fired from a gun. It has been six months since Davis and Veemon quit the Digidestined and partnered up with Ken. Partnering up with Ken proved to be the best decision that Davis made because Ken turned out to be a true friend, even though Ken was the Digimon Emperor.  
  
It was through his partnership with Ken that Davis realized how wrong he was about Ken being the enemy. It's very ironic really. Davis now perceives the other Digidestined as his enemies. He knew that the time was coming for him to reveal what he's been keeping secret from the other Digidestined and Ken. He and Veemon  
were currently in Ken's base.  
  
/Can you feel it Veemon?/  
  
_Yes I can Davis. The time has almost come for us to reveal our secret to those Digifools and Ken  
_  
/I can't wait to see the shocked expressions on those Digidestined's faces when they see what we can really do/ He mentally smirked.  
  
Veemon also smirked mentally. _Yeah Davis, I can't wait either. They'll really realize how valuable of members they pushed away_  
  
/As self-absorbed as they are, it will probably take quite a bit of time Veemon/  
  
_I see your point in that  
_  
Ken walked in and noticed the spaced out looks on Davis and Veemon's faces. "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
Davis and Veemon ended their mental conversation.  
  
"There's nothing wrong Ken. It's just that Veemon and I can talk to each other mentally," Davis responded.  
  
"How?" Ken asked.  
  
"All will be revealed soon Ken. Just be patient with us a little longer. The time is almost heare when you will know about Veemon's and my greatest secret," Davis responded.  
  
Then Dameg had landed outside the base. Davis and Veemon walked outside and smiled at their friend.  
  
"Hello to you," Dameg said.  
  
"Hello to you too," Davis and Veemon said.  
  
"What brings you here?" Veemon asked.  
  
"I wanted to take you flying," Dameg responded.  
  
"Count me in," Davis said.  
  
"Me too," Veemon added.  
  
Davis and Veemon got on Dameg's snake-like back. Dameg then flew off. He was soon high in the air. This was something that Davis and Veemon loved. Dameg, Dragana or any other flying Digimon that was big enough for Davis and Veemon to ride took Davis and Veemon flying a lot. Before Davis and Veemon quit, their flying Digimon friends helped them to feel better by taking them flying.  
  
"I'm glad that you finally decided to quit Davis," Dameg said.  
  
"I'm glad too. I still don't understand why I didn't do it long before I finally did it," Davis said.  
  
Dragana, Faerie, Blackwing and two other flying Digimon soon joined Dameg, Davis and Veemon. One of the two other flying Digimon was a Kabuterimon. But this Kabuterimon was different from the one that Tentomon Digivolves into. The major and only difference about this Kabuterimon is that he was purple instead of dark blue. He is called Purwing.  
  
The other Digimon was a Lady Devimon. But this Lady Devimon was much kinder and a lot more beautiful than the one that the older Digidestined had to face. Her coloring was also very different from other Lady Devimon. She was brown and white with big and wide child-like sapphire-blue eyes. She is called Angelda because of her much gentler personality compared to some of the other Lady Devimon.  
  
"Glad that you could join us," Davis said.  
  
"We saw Dameg flying overhead so we came to see what was up," Angelda said, her voice was very warm and kind unlike other Lady Devimon, whose voices are cold and harsh.  
  
"Besides, we can all use a good flight around the Digital World anyway," Purwing added.  
  
Davis, Veemon and Dameg nodded, and the eight friends continued on. They enjoyed a very peaceful flight for the most part. But peace isn't a thing that lasts forever. Davis and his Digimon friends had sensed that the other Digidestined were nearby.  
  
Not wanting to be seen, Davis and Veemon helped their Digimon friends become invisible before turning themselves invisible. They continued the flight invisibly for a while. When out of the Digidestined's sight, Davis and Veemon removed the invisibility cloaks.  
  
"Thanks Davis, Veemon. That really comes in handy," Faerie said.  
  
"You're welcome. Yes it does really come in handy," Davis said.  
  
A few hours later, they landed near a long river to take a rest. They took turns drinking the river's fresh water.  
  
Then Angelda and Purwing flew up and brought down some fruit from the nearby fruit trees. Everyone ate his or her fill of the fruit before just sitting down to rest. This was their favorite spot in the Digital World to rest.  
  
"Now that we're partners with Ken, I think that there really shouldn't be a need for those control spires. I don't think that they dark rings or dark spirals are necessary either," Blackwing said.  
  
"That's a very good point Blackwing. I'll tell him about that when I return to the base," Davis said.  
  
There were Digimon in the Digital World who didn't need to be under the control of a dark ring or dark spiral. Those Digimon were just plain evil to begin with. But most of the Digimon became friends and partners with Davis and Veemon. If Davis was working with someone, his many Digimon friends would work with that person too whenever the need came.  
  
The other Digidestined were a completely different matter. The Digimon had no intention of helping them out. It wasn't that Davis minded, because he wouldn't have told his Digimon friends to help the other Digidestined out anyway. But the Digidestined would soon find out about Davis's friendship with the Digimon that attacked them.  
  
Speaking of the other Digidestined, they had all gathered to discuss some things. All of the older Digidestined were present. The issue at hand was a big one. After the humiliating defeats the younger Digidestined had against those five strangely colored Digimon, a good plan was in order.  
  
"I can't believe how powerful those Digimon are," Yolie said.  
  
"Yeah, the combined power of our Digimon should've been able to take out all of them with no trouble," Cody agreed.  
  
"According to what you guys told us, all you know is that those Digimon's increased power has something to do with a special friend of theirs," Matt said.  
  
"But who can this special friend be?" Sora asked.  
  
"It can't be the Digimon Emperor," TK responded immediately.  
  
"There's no way it could be him," Tai agreed.  
  
"So who could it be?" Kari asked.  
  
"I don't know. The friend could be either human or another Digimon," Mimi responded.  
  
"The only way that those Digimon would be colored differently is through someone who has the power to do it. I don't know of a Digimon who can change the color of another Digimon," Izzy said.  
  
"Izzy's right everyone. The friend must be a human," Joe said.  
  
"That means that there are millions of possibilities," Patamon said.  
  
"And we don't know where to start," Hawkmon added.  
  
Meanwhile, Davis and friends had made it back to Ken's base. Dameg and the other flying Digimon bid their goodbyes before flying off. Davis and Veemon went back into Ken's base.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"Yes we did," Veemon responded.  
  
"I want to talk to you about something Ken," Davis said seriously.  
  
Ken nodded and led Davis to an area where they could talk privately. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked.  
  
"My friend Blackwing brought up a point that I think you should hear out. With most of the Digimon being my and Veemon's best friends, Blackwing felt that there really is no need for the spires, dark rings and dark spirals. I really agree with him," Davis responded.  
  
"I agree as well. I have a termination program that will destroy the control spires, dark rings and dark spirals like deleting Digimon," Ken said.  
  
"And my Digimon friends are more powerful than they would normally be so we have very powerful allies working with us," Davis added.  
  
Ken nodded and went to the control room. Then he activated his termination program. Every dark ring, dark spiral and control spire in the Digital World burst in data before completely disappearing. Meanwhile, Izzy had been checking on the status of the Digital World. He was amazed to see that there were no black squares on his laptop whatsoever.  
  
"Guys, you have to see this!" Izzy shouted.  
  
The others crowded around the computer and gasped at what they saw.  
  
"There aren't any more control spires," Kari said in awe.  
  
"How can that be?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"I don't know. But we should be thankful to whoever was responsible for this incredible feat," Tai responded.  
  
Then an explosion got everyone's attention. They turned around to see the five familiar Digimon. "What do you want?" they asked.  
  
"We saw you desperately trying to figure out who our friend could be," Greyma said.  
  
"What's it to you?" Yolie retorted.  
  
"I would watch my tongue if I were you. Your Digimon may outnumber my friends and me, but we still have a huge power advantage over you," Faerie said.  
  
"There are more of us this time. Let's get them guys," Tai said.  
  
"Right!" everyone shouted.  
  
"Agumon Digivolve to...Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon Digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon Digivolve to...Togemon!"  
  
"Gomamon Digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!"  
  
"Digi Armor Energize!" Kari, Yolie and Cody shouted.  
  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!"  
  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon: The Wings of Love!"  
  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon: The Drill of Power!"  
  
"Let's see how you can handle the ten of us," Greymon said.  
  
"The real question is if you can handle the five of us," Dragana said.  
  
"Attack together!" Tai said.  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Queen Paw!"  
  
"Eagle Eye!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
All ten attacks came rocketing right at the five Digimon. But their faces were confusingly calm.  
  
"Why are they so calm?" Sora asked.  
  
Dragana pointed her body in a completely vertical position. Then a whirlwind surrounded her. She then started spinning inside the whirlwind.  
  
"Spinning Needle!" she shouted before unleashing the attack.  
  
Needle-like air currents flowed from out of the whirlwind. The ten oncoming attacks were easily cancelled out. The other Digidestined were shocked. Normally, that wouldn't be possible.  
  
"How was that able to cancel out ten attacks? That isn't possible," Izzy said.  
  
"Oh, but it is possible. We're more powerful than you can ever comprehend," Dragana said.  
  
Greyma then pounded his fist into the ground. To the Digidestined and their Digimon, nothing happened.  
  
"Are you trying to be funny on us?" Tai asked.  
  
That question was answered when Digmon, Greymon and Ikkakumon groaned in pain from the feeling of boulders hitting them.  
  
"A reason why you should not underestimate us. You thought that I was just pounding my fist into the ground. It was actually one of my most powerful attacks except you couldn't see it. Whoever said what you can't see can't hurt you is seriously mistaken," Greyma responded.  
  
"Let's see how confident you are after you feel this. Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon said.  
  
The stone tablets streaked for Greyma.  
  
"Meltdown!" a voice shouted from behind.  
  
A large dome of boiling lava formed in front of Greyma. The fiery dome melted the stone tablets into nothing. Then the lava dome when straight up into Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. They were knocked out of the sky. Then they reverted to Gatomon and Patamon.  
  
"Thanks Blackwing," Greyma said.  
  
"No problem. Just don't let your guard down again," Blackwing said.  
  
"I think that that's enough for now!" a familiar voice shouted.  
  
The Digidestined and their Digimon looked ahead to see the one person that they haven't seen in six months.  
  
"Davis!" they all shouted.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I see that you're having trouble with these Digimon," he said.  
  
"We had everything under control," TK said.  
  
"Just like you have everything under control when that Hyogamon attacked you. Your Digimon came close to being deleted," Davis said.  
  
"We don't need your help," Yolie said.  
  
"You could've fooled me. My friends have been doing a number on you," Davis said.  
  
Davis's last statement came as a complete shock to the all the Digidestined. These strange Digimon were his friends.  
  
"These crazed Digimon are your friends?" Matt asked.  
  
"They aren't crazed Digimon Matt. It's ironic really. I've become very good friends with mostly Digimon," Davis said. "Oh, and why these Digimon keep coming for you, I arranged that."  
  
The others were downright shocked upon hearing that.  
  
"It was you who sought these Digimon on us?" Yolie asked angrily.  
  
"Yes Yolie. After all the suffering you have caused me, we felt the need to see you suffer," Davis said.  
  
"Why you little!" Yolie shouted before running at Davis, ready to beat him senseless.  
  
Davis just remained calm. A few moments later, Davis stuck out his arm, palm-facing Yolie. Yolie stopped in her tracks. She tried to move but couldn't.  
  
"I think that you need to cool off for a while," Davis said. "Anyone else want to try me?" he added.  
  
Everyone except the girls tried to subdue Davis. Davis simply zipped past all of them. They looked in shock. Then a blur stopped in front of them to reveal Davis completely unharmed.  
  
"What's the matter? Am I too fast for you?" Davis asked.  
  
"No way," Tai said.  
  
"No human alive is that fast," Matt argued.  
  
"No human except me," Davis said smirking. "Now I have a friend that you shunned just as much as me. Hey Veemon, come on out."  
  
Everyone looked to see a familiar little blue dragon come out from the shadows. Veemon smirked upon seeing the shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"I see that Davis has shown you some of what he can do," Veemon said.  
  
"What is Davis?" Kari asked.  
  
"Davis is a mage. He taught me some of his abilities. He's also the one behind the unique coloring of our Digimon friends," Veemon said.  
  
"I knew that I didn't like you! You and your Digimon are a couple of freaks!" Yolie shouted.  
  
Davis narrowed his eyes, and Yolie was flung into a nearby lake. "Watch your mouth. The power is not in your favor anymore," he said before smirking. "You want to know something else? I thought that the Digimon Emperor was my enemy for a time. But he showed me just how wrong I was." Then he had a serious look again. "He's not my enemy; you guys are," he said stonily.  
  
"You partnered with the Digimon Emperor?" Gatomon asked in shock.  
  
"You traitor!" Tai and Matt yelled.  
  
"Actually, I'm not a traitor. Apparently, the others didn't tell you that I quit the team a long time ago. I am no longer a part of you," Davis said. Then he and Veemon disappeared.  
  
The strangely colored Digimon had also retreated. The Digidestined and Digimon were standing where they were. They were angry about how Davis could do something like work for the Digimon Emperor. Yolie felt in control of her body and got out of the lake.  
  
"How could he do something like this?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't know. But we have to find some way to stop him," Tai responded.  
  
"How can we though? He held Yolie back without breaking a sweat. Veemon said that Davis is a mage. I read that mages are people who are powerful in magic," Izzy said.  
  
"We just have to find a way," Cody said.  
  
But one of the Digidestined didn't take part in the conversation. She already knew why Davis tok the job of working with the Digimon Emperor. 'It's our fault. This whole fiasco is our fault,' she thought.  
  
Gatomon looked over towards ther partner and saw the depressed look. "What's wrong Kari?" she asked.  
  
"This is our fault," Kari responded sadly.  
  
"How can this be our fault?" TK asked shocked and angrily.  
  
"We were the ones to push Davis away. Now he's turned against us. I really don't blame him. I would've done the same thing if I were in his situation," Kari responded.  
  
"Don't say that Kari. We don't need a freak like Davis around," Yolie said.  
  
"That's right!" Patamon said.  
  
Kari knew better though. She had felt Davis's loneliness and depression. She just didn't take any steps to do anything about it. Now she realized that she should've. The guilt was eating her alive at this point. She ran from the others with Gatomon following close behind.  
  
"Why are you running Kari?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"I can't take this anymore Gatomon. I should've done something. I felt how alone and depressed Davis was. But my other judgment of him got in the way of my want to help him. Now he's our enemy. I can't believe I was so blind," Kari said, breaking into tears.  
  
Not too far away, Davis and Veemon were following Kari and Gatomon. Even though Davis and Veemon were mad at the others, they still held a soft spot for Kari and Gatomon. After all, Davis still loved Kari, and Veemon still loved Gatomon. Kari didn't know that she was running right for a cliff. She didn't see it until it was too late. She ran over the edge and began to fall.  
  
"Kari!" Gatomon cried in horror.  
  
Kari looked up helplessly as she fell faster towards the ground below. All she could think of is how she betrayed Davis. 'I'm truly sorry Davis for betraying your trust. I just wish that I could've made it up to you,' she helplessly thought. She suddenly stopped falling. 'What's going on?' She felt herself floating.  
  
Gatomon was shocked when she saw Kari coming up. Soon Kari was over the cliff and on solid ground. Gatomon jumped at Kari, hugging her fiercely.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay," Gatomon said.  
  
"How did I float back up though? I should've fallen to my death," Kari said.  
  
"I believe I can answer that," a familiar voice said.  
  
Kari and Gatomon turned around and saw Davis and Veemon standing there.  
  
"I used my telepathy to save you Kari. When Yolie was flung into the lake earlier, that was also due to my telepathy," Davsis said.  
  
"Why Davis? Why did you save me after all I've done to you?" Kari asked.  
  
"Even though I'm still upset with the Digidestined, I still retain my feelings for you," Davis responded. "I still love you Kari."  
  
Kari was in shock. 'He loves me? After all I've done to him, he still loves me?' she thought.  
  
"And I still love you Gatomon," Veemon added.  
  
Gatomon just stood in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard. 'Veemon loves me even after I pushed him away and trash talked his partner?' she thought.  
  
"We'll take our leave now," Davis said, as he and Veemon were about to disappear.  
  
"Wait," Kari and Gatomon said.  
  
"You really should be heading back to the others. They're very worried about you," Davis said.  
  
"How will we be able to see you again?" Kari asked.  
  
Davis created a gold a silver bracelet. He then slipped it around Kari's wrist. "This bracelet I just put on your wrist is a magical bracelet. Whenever you want to come see me, just think about me. The magic of the bracelet will bring you to my location; wherever I am," he responded.  
  
Veemon did the same for Gatomon. Then he and Davis disappeared. A few minutes later, the others had finally found Kari and Gatomon. They were beyond relief upon seeing that Kari was safe.  
  
"Oh Kari, please don't do that again. I was worried sick about you," Tai said.  
  
The the others headed for the Digiport they came out of and returned to the Real World. None of them noticed the beautiful bracelets around Kari and Gatomon's wrists. Meanwhile, Ken had seen Davis's confrontation with the Digidestined from his base. Ken was nothing short of amazed to hear that Davis was a powerful mage.  
  
'So, this is the secret that Davis said he would reveal. But I won't use him just because of his power. He is too valuable of a partner to me, and I don't want to lose his partnership,' Ken thought. 'It seems as though the Child of Light finally understands the situation while the others refuse to see the truth.'  
  
Davis was with his Digimon friends. He told them about what happened between him and Kari. He requested that she and Gatomon be left out of all future 'playtimes' with the Digidestined. The Digimon smiled and nodded in understanding. They knew that Davis still held a soft spot for the young girl, and that Veemon still held a place for Gatomon.  
  
"Thanks guys. This means a lot to us," Davis and Veemon said.  
  
"No problem. You're our best friends," Angelda said.  
  
Things were looking only a tiny bit better. Kari and Gatomon had finally realized how much they wronged Davis and Veemon. Now they would work to correct the wrongs they've done. But the real challenge has already presented itself, and that was for the other Digidestined to realized how much they were wrong to Davis and Veemon as well.  
  
Well, another chapter is finished. Kari finally realized her follies. Things will only continue to look up for her and Davis now. Preview for Chapter 4: First Kiss and the Date: It's official everyone. Davis and Kari and Veemon and Gatomon are now boyfriend/girlfriend. But there are some surprises in store for Kari and Gatomon. What are they? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out.  
  
As I mentioned at the end of Chapter 2, you'll continue to be confused about the new Digimon if you haven't played the first Digimon World game. All though there are Digimon that are both in the game and in the show, there are some that are only seen in the show, and some that are only seen in the game. 


	4. First Kiss and the Date

Recap: Six months had passed since Davis quit the Digidestined. Davis and Veemon had things a little better since then. But things haven't been so calm for the younger Digidestined. The five strange-colored Digimon had put a licking on their partners. Even with the older Digidestined helping them to fight, they still couldn't gain the upper hand on the five strange Digimon. That's when Davis revealed the secrets that he had kept from them. That was also when Kari realized that part of what happened was her fault. In running from the other Digidestined, she ran right off a cliff. But Davis saved her from falling to her death  
/ is Davis mental talk  
_Italic words _is mental talk for all of Veemon's Digivolutions  
**Bold words **is Kari mental talk  
**_Bold italic words _**is mental talk for all of Gatomon's Digivolutions  
' is thoughts  
  
Chapter 4: First Kiss and the Date  
  
The older and younger Digidestined had returned to the Real World. They tried to come up with an effective plan to stop Davis, but they had no such luck. When Kari and Gatomon were asked for an opinion, they simply said that they didn't have one.  
  
Meanwhile, Kari was back in her room at home. She was the first to realize just how much she betrayed Davis's trust. 'I wronged Davis so much. But I'll do whatever it takes to earn his full trust in me again,' she thought. She then looked at the beautiful gold and silver bracelet that Davis gave her. 'Davis, I want to talk to you,' she thought.  
  
Gatomon saw the look on her partner's face. She thought the same thing that Kari was thinking. How much she wronged Davis and Veemon. 'I hope that I can get Veemon to trust me again after all I said about him and Davis,' she thought.  
  
They were so into their thoughts that they didn't see their bracelets glowing at first. They then saw a light coming from their arms and looked dow to see the bracelets glowing. They both smiled because they were going to see Davis and Veemon.  
  
Meanwhile, Tai was going to talk to Kari when he saw a light coming from her room. "Kari!" he shouted before racing to her room. But when he opened the door, Kari and Gatomon were gone. "Kari," Tai said sadly. He then called the others, telling them to meet him in the park.  
  
Meanwhile, Kari and Gatomon had arrived in a lush forest. There, she and Gatomon saw Davis and some Digimon appearing to be fighting one another. Veemon turned and saw Kari and Gatomon. He smiled at them and invited them over.  
  
"What's Davis doing?" Kari quietly asked.  
  
"He and our Digimon friends that you see are training. He didn't tell anyone, but he can fight and defend himself as well. That's how our friends end up being stronger than they should be for their levels," Veemon responded.  
  
Davis had just now seen Kari and Gatomon. "All right Angelda, Dameg, Whitefire, Faerie, that's enough for today," he said.  
  
"All right Davis," the Digimon said.  
  
All but Angelda, Dameg and Whitefire left for their sectors of the Digital World. Kari and Gatomon were nervous around these Digimon because they didn't know whether these Digimon would be friends to them.  
  
"Don't be scared. We're all your friends now," Angelda said.  
  
Kari and Gatomon couldn't help but notice that Angelda looked very beautiful for being a Lady Devimon. They also noted that her eyes and voice were warm and inviting instead of cold and harsh. "Who are you?" they asked.  
  
"I am called Angelda. I do look somewhat like a Lady Devimon, but I assure you that I am the complete opposite of her," the Lady Devimon responded. She noticed that they were looking at the white Meramon. "Ah, you're admiring our friend Whitefire. He looks menacing, but he's really a big softie," she added.  
  
"Yes he is. He's only tough when he needs to be," Davis said smiling. "You're getting better Whitefire. You're a lot better on offense and defense than you were a few months ago."  
  
"Thank you my friend," Whitefire said smiling.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" Veemon asked Kari and Gatomon.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to talk to you," Kari responded.  
  
Davis nodded. "Let's talk over a flight through the Digital World. What do you say?" he asked.  
  
Kari and Gatomon nodded to that. Davis climbed onto Dameg's back before extending an arm to Kari. Kari walked up to Davis and took his extended hand before being lifted onto Dameg's back as well. Angelda picked up Veemon and Gatomon. Then Angelda and Dameg soared into the air.  
  
Kari just looked down at the view. She and Gatomon had never really flown around the Digital World just for fun so she really never had the chance to enjoy it from high in the sky. "I never took the time to notice how beautiful the Digital World is from the air. This is breathtaking," she said.  
  
"It is a beautiful sight to behold," Davis said as Dameg nodded. "What did you want to talk about?" he added.  
  
"I wanted to say just how sorry I am for betraying your trust the way I did. I saw how depressed you were, but I turned my back instead of following my first instinct, which was to help you. I'll do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness and trust," Kari responded as Gatomon nodded.  
  
"I've already forgiven you Kari. Like I told you, I love you. I'm not going to let what happened in the past get in the way of it," Davis said.  
  
"I've forgiven you too Gatomon. I really do love you, and true love doesn't keep track of wrongdoings(1)," Veemon added.  
  
Kari and Gatomon were speechless. They could barely believe what they were hearing. Davis and Veemon had already forgiven them. But then Kari and Gatomon smiled.  
  
"Thank you Davis," Kari said.  
  
Davis smiled. Their faces inches apart. They closed in, and their lips touched in a passionate kiss. Davis didn't know that a little of his magic had gotten into Kari. They broke apart when they needed to breathe. But they saw each other blushing. Dameg and Angelda smiled. Angelda looked at Gatomon and Veemon to see them blushing as well. She knew that they had also shared their first kiss. Veemon also didn't know that a little of his magic had gotten into Gatomon.  
  
Dameg and Angelda soared through the sky unti the sun was no longer visible. Then they landed. Davis and Kari got off of Dameg, and Angelda simply put Veemon and Gatomon down. Then Dameg and Angelda said their goodbyes before heading to their homes as well.  
  
"Well we should be also be heading home," Davis said.  
  
"How can we get there? We don't have our D3s with us," Kari wondered.  
  
"You and Gatomon don't need a D3 to get to and from the Digital World anymore Kari. Just like you and Gatomon thought of Davis and me to get here, all you and Gatomon have to do is think of home. The bracelets' magic will then take you back home," Veemon said.  
  
"What about you two?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Veemon and I can appear and disappear how we please. We finally found out three months ago that we didn't need a D3 to get to and from here," Davis responded.  
  
"But Veemon can't Digivolve without the D3 though," Kari said.  
  
"Actually, you're half right Kari. I can't Armor Digivolve without Davis's D3, but I don't need it for normal Digivolution," Veemon said.  
  
"How can you Digivolve without a D3 Kari and Gatomon asked.  
  
"I'll show you," Veemon responded. He then glowed white. "Veemon Digivolve to..."  
  
The light shone a little brighter. Veemon then began to grow. When the light dimmed, a much larger version of Veemon stood before them. This version had white wings coming from out of his back, a large horn on his nose and a large black X on his chest.  
  
"ExVeemon!" the new Digimon announced.  
  
"Wow," Gatomon said in awe.  
  
"I am ExVeemon, Veemon's Champion form. Don't cross me or you'll be seeing stars after I Ex Vee Punch or Ex Vee Kick you. But you really won't have a blast if you feel my Vee Laser. I also have a few other attacks, but you'll find out about them in time," ExVeemon said.  
  
"Could I do that?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"You sure could," ExVeemon responded.  
  
"But I don't have my D3, and my crest of light was destroyed. That's what Gatomon needed to go Ultimate because she's a Champion level now," Kari said.  
  
"You don't need them for normal Digivolution Kari. All you and/or Gatomon need to do is feel the light in your hearts," Davis said. "Veemon felt the courage and friendship in his heart, and that's why he could Digivolve on his own."  
  
Kari and Gatomon closed their eyes. Kari focused on the light that she had when she was younger. She felt the warm and inviting power and soon radiated in a soft pink light. Gatomon closed her eyes as she felt stronger.  
  
"Gatomon Digivolve to..."  
  
Her small cat body morphed into a human body. White boots formed on her feet, and something that looked kind of like a white leotard appeared on her upper body. A long purple sash curled around her as she spread four pairs of white feathery wings. Then a silver helmet with wings on the sides covered her face to about the lower part of her nose.  
  
"Angewomon!"  
  
Davis and ExVeemon couldn't hold in their awe upon seeing the angelic Digimon. "Whoa," was all they could say.  
  
"It's great to be able to reach this form again after so long," Angewomon said. "Thank you Davis and ExVeemon."  
  
"You're welcome Angel," ExVeemon said.  
  
Angewomon's cheeks turned pink at that remark. "I like that name," she said.  
  
"I do too," Kari said. "It fits her perfectly."  
  
"Very well then. Your name will be Angel from now on," Davis said to Angewomon. "But let's keep this a secret from the other Digidestined for now. We'll have them think that our Digimon can only Armor Digivolve," he added as Kari and Angel nodded.  
  
Then ExVeemon and Angel Dedigivolved before going home. Kari and Angel reappeared in their bedroom, and Davis and Veemon reappeared in theirs. Tai had just come back home. He went into what he thought was an empty room. To his shock and relief, Kari and Angel were sitting on the bed.  
  
"Kari! I was so worried about you," Tai said. "Where were you and Gatomon?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kari said.  
  
Tai left it at that. Their parents called them for dinner. Half an hour after dinner, Kari changed into a long nightgown and got into her bed. The only thing she thought about was her wonderful afternoon with Davis.  
  
/If you thought today was good. Meet me here tomorrow for a day of enchantment/ she heard in her mind. She was shocked because the voice sounded a lot like Davis. But then she smiled.  
  
**I'll be looking forward to it**  
  
/It seems that you have a mental link with me now/  
  
**Yes but how?**  
  
/I guess that some of my magic got into you when we kissed/  
  
**It's a change that I'm going to like. Now we'll be able to talk withou having to worry about others hearing us**  
  
/Yes we will. Goodnight Kari/  
  
**Goodnight Davis**  
  
Meanwhile, Angel and Veemon had a similar mental conversation.  
  
**_I'm going to love this way of talking to you. We won't have to worry about the other Digidestined hearing us_**  
  
_No we won't  
_  
**_Well, goodnight  
_**  
_Goodnight Angel  
_  
It was a peaceful night for the two couples. Kari and Angel could only dream about what could possibly happen on their enchanting date with Davis and Veemon. Davis and Veemon on the other hand were thinking about what they were going to do on the date as they slept. The next morning was a glorious one. The sun was shining bright, and the birds were merrily singing. It was 9am on this lovely Saturday morning.  
  
Davis woke up to the birds' melodious song. He smiled and opened his window. One of the little birds flew down and landed on his windowsill. Davis extended his finger, and the little bird hopped onto it. Davis then gently caressed the bird's head. The bird chirped happily.  
  
"Hey little guy," Davis said.  
  
The bird chirped its hello before flying back up to its parents. Veemon smiled before also getting out of bed. He always loved to hear the birds singing in the morning. He then walked over to Davis.  
  
"So, where are we going to take Kari and Angel out?" Veemon asked.  
  
"At high noon Veemon," Davis responded.  
  
"Apparently one of the Digidestined realized how wrong she has been treating you," a voice said.  
  
Davis and Veemon turned to see Jun standing in the doorway. She was smiling. She didn't tell Davis or Veemon, but she could feel Kari's inner struggle the day Kari and the others came to the house. Jun knew it was just a matter of time before Kari realized how badly she treated Davis.  
  
"Yes Jun, she did. I just hope that she and Angel like what Veemon and I have planned for them," Davis said.  
  
"Angel?" Jun asked.  
  
"That's Gatomon's new name. I gave it to her because her Ultimate form is an angel Digimon," Veemon responded.  
  
"That's a nice name for her, and I'm sure that she and Kari will love what you and Veemon have planned from them little bro," Jun said before leaving to go downstairs.  
  
**Davis?**  
  
/Yes Kari/  
  
**When do you want Angel and I to meet you?**  
  
/Meet us at noon. Veemon and I will be waiting for you/  
  
**Okay Davis. See you then  
**  
Davis and Veemon had breakfast before teleporting to the Digital World. An hour later, Kari started getting ready for the big date. She was very excited about it. Tai came into the room to see Kari searching through her dresses.  
  
"What are you doing little sis?" Tai asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm just getting ready for a date. I have to be ready by noon," Kari responded.  
  
Tai left smiling. 'It looks like her and TK are going to have a good time.' If only he had known that Kari wouldn't be going out with TK, but Davis.  
  
At about 11am, Kari had showered and gotten dressed. Angel could only look at Kari in awe. Kari looked beautiful. She was wearing a long sleeveless pink dress that almost flowed to the floor. She wore matching gloves and high heels. The only thing that she was missing was a tiara because she looked like a beautiful princess waiting to see her prince.  
  
"You look awesome Kari," Angel said in awe.  
  
"You really like it?" Kari asked as she twirled around once.  
  
"I do. You look like a princess from a fairy tale," Angel responded. "But what am I going to do? I don't want to look plain," she added.  
  
**Oh Angel, you won't look plain. All you have to do is Digivolve  
**  
_**Say, you're right**_  
  
**When it's close to time for our date, we'll quietly go into the backyard. You can Digivolve then**  
  
**_All right Kari_**  
  
Time passed by pretty fast because it was ten until noon before Kari and Angel knew it. Tai came in to wish Kari good luck. He felt his jaw drop a little when he got a good look at Kari. If not for being her brother, he would've wished that he were the lucky person to be going out with her.  
  
"You look beautiful," Tai said.  
  
"Thanks Tai," Kari said.  
  
"Good luck on your date," Tai said.  
  
"Thanks," Kari said before she and Angel left.  
  
They went into the backyard. Fortunately, no one was around. Then, Angel Digivolved. Then she and Kari thought about Davis and Veemon. They were then sent to the same place that they met Davis and Veemon yesterday to see that Veemon had already Digivolved. Davis and ExVeemon looked at Kari in awe. But then Davis smiled.  
  
"You forgot something," Davis told Kari.  
  
"What?" Kari asked.  
  
Davis walked up to Kari and touched her head. Kari then felt some kind of weight on her head. Davis made a mirror appear in his hands. Kari blushed deeply when she saw what was on her head. She was wearing a silver tiara adorned with sapphires, emeralds, rubies and amethysts.  
  
"Now your outfit is complete my princess," Davis said before changing his normal Digital World clothing into that in which a prince would wear.  
  
Kari blushed even deeper upon seeing how good Davis looked as a prince. "I will always be your princess my prince," she said.  
  
Now it was Davis's turn to blush. He regained his composure a few moments later. "Close your eyes Kari," he said.  
  
"Why?" Kari asked.  
  
"You'll find out my princess," Davis responded.  
  
Kari smiled and closed her eyes. A few moments later, she felt like she was flying. She was nervous and a little scared because it was like she was soaring in thin air. "What's going on?" she asked a little nervous.  
  
"Sit down and open your eyes. Trust me Kari. You won't fall," Davis responded.  
  
Kari lowered herself down and felt that she sat on some kind of cloth. She opened her eyes and looked to see what she was sitting on. She was amazed to see that it was a rug. "Is this rug actually flying?" she asked.  
  
"Yes it is," Davis responded.  
  
"How can we be on a flying carpet(2)?" Kari asked.  
  
"I created it with my magic," Davis responded. But the magic has only just begun," he added.  
  
ExVeemon and Angel soon flew up too. They flew up hand in hand and were soon flying beside their partners. Kari just looked around her in complete awe. They were passing lots of white fluffy clouds. Davis and ExVeemon smiled.  
  
"Ready ExVeemon?" Davis asked.  
  
"Ready partner," ExVeemon responded before extending his free hand out.  
  
Davis extended his free hand towards the clouds too. Little golden sparkles began to form around them. then sparkles then formed into balls of light before Davis and ExVeemon's hands. Then they sent the balls of light into the clouds. The clouds began glittering with golden sparkles. Kari and Angel were in speechless awe. They had never seen anything so beautiful before.  
  
"This is incredible Davis. I feel that I can reach out and touch those sparkles," Kari said.  
  
"Go on and touch them," Davis and ExVeemon said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes Kari," Davis responded.  
  
Kari reached out and felt the golden sparkles. She giggled because they tickled. Angel reached out and touched the sparkles with her free hand. The sparkles were soft to the touch. Then Kari gathered some of the sparkles in her hands and threw them up into the air. Then all the sparkles went higher into the air before gently raining down on the couples.  
  
"A shower of sparkles. This is so magical," Kari said.  
  
"And it's not over yet," ExVeemon said.  
  
The couples then descended below the clouds but were still pretty high up in the air. The sparkle shower stopped an hour later. Then Davis extended his arm again, a soft blue hue engulfing it. He looked down and saw that they were over the ocean.  
  
'Perfect. Now Kari and Angel will really be amazed at what happens next,' Davis thought. He pointed his hand towards the water.  
  
A portion of the ocean glowed blue before slowly coming up. The water coming out of the ocean started to slowly swirl. It slowly formed an arch over the two couples. Forming the arch was only half of the trick. ExVeemon's hand glowed a soft green, and the water changed to a soft green color. The sun's light gave the water golden sparkles.  
  
"Wow. I wouldn't have believed this if not for seeing it with my own eyes," Kari said in awe.  
  
"Me too," Angel agreed, also in awe.  
  
The water arch moved with the two couples. But it didn't stay green. For it had turned into the remaining six colors of the rainbow. Then as a finale, Davis shot a rainbow-colored aura at the water arch. The watery arch turned into a beautiful rainbow.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Angel said before letting go of ExVeemon's hand and flying through the rainbow.  
  
"Let's join her," Davis said before the carpet also flew through the rainbow.  
  
ExVeemon smiled and followed. They flew all over the rainbow, enjoying seeing themselves change color as they went through the different sections. The rainbow faded out an hour and a half later. Then they found some fruit trees. They picked their fill of the fruit before landing to eat it.  
  
"Flying through those sparkles and the rainbow were so much fun," Kari said half an hour later.  
  
"All that's happened so far was only half of what ExVeemon and I have planned for you," Davis said.  
  
"What's the other half?" Kari and Angel asked. Then they felt something covering their eyes.  
  
"We can't have the surprise being blown now," ExVeemon said. He and Davis made it so that Kari and Angel couldn't feel anything.  
  
The flying carpet flew above the ocean and slowly descended beneath the surface. Once Davis and Kari were completely underwater, the carpet disappeared from underneath them. ExVeemon had taken Angel's hand again and led her into the ocean too. Because of Davis and ExVeemon's magic, Kari and Angel couldn't feel that they were underwater yet. Davis and Veemon made the finishing touches before removing Kari and Angel's blindfolds.  
  
Angel then looked around and saw that she was underwater. She panicked a little but soon found out that she could breathe. When she looked at her legs, she was awestruck. Instead of legs, a beautiful white fin made up the second half of her body. She then looked at Kari.  
  
Kari's outfit, with the exception of her tiara, had been removed. Kari now had seashells on her breast. But the most beautiful change was the pink and gold fin that replaced her legs.  
  
"You've got to see yourself Kari," Angel said.  
  
Kari opened her eyes to see herself underwater. She was surprised to hear Angel talking. She looked up at Angel and gasped. Where Angel's legs should've been, there was a white fin instead. Then Kari looked down at her legs, only to see a pink and gold fin in their place.  
  
"How is this possible?" Kari asked.  
  
"When it comes to magic, anything is possible. The reason that you and Angel can breathe here is because ExVeemon and I are supplying your oxygen as well as our own," Davis responded.  
  
Kari turned around and looked at her lover. She blushed five shades of red. Davis also didn't have clothes on anymore, revealing a swimmer's body. His body was lean but it revealed muscle in all the right places. In place of Davis's legs was a silver tail like you would see on a dolphin. Davis then took Kari's hand before the two lovers started swimming out.  
  
ExVeemon took Angel's hand and followed Davis and Kari. There was coral all around them. Davis and ExVeemon inhaled and blew the water. The many bubbles that they blew went into the coral. A moment later, the coral gave off multi-colored lights. It was a breathtaking sight. The many colors the coral gave off lit the ocean around it like a Christmas tree.  
  
"This is so amazing," Kari said, looking at the lit reef.  
  
The two couples were out of the reef area an hour later. They then stopped so Kari could rest. Half an hour later, the two couples were on the move again. Davis and ExVeemon then stretched out their free arms again. They then moved their arms in a cross-like motion. Soon, Angel and Kari felt like they were going through the twilight zone.  
  
Although the two couples were underwater, their surroundings became green, yellow and dark blue. Then Kari felt something under her fin, tickling her a little. She looked down to find a bed of bubbles supported her and Davis now. The bubble bed was now carrying them through the water.  
  
It was the same for ExVeemon and Angel. Angel loved the feeling of the bubbles on her fin. She would've never thought that bubbles could ever keep their shape when something was on them. But these bubbles were holding strong and didn't look ready to pop anytime soon.  
  
"This is like an underwater twilight zone," Kari said.  
  
"And to think that bubbles could support our weight," Angel added.  
  
The ride through the underwater twilight zone lasted an hour. Then then surroundings turned back to normal, and the bubbles underneath the two couples finally did pop. But the bubble experience wasn't over yet. Curtains of bubbles had then descended on the two couples.  
  
"What should I do?" Kari asked.  
  
"Part them like you would a regular curtain as we swim through them," Davis responded before swimming and parting the bubble curtains.  
  
Kari soon caught up to him. She parted the curtains of bubbles as she swam up to them. Angel also parted the curtains of bubbles she came to. Kari and Angel didn't know it yet, but the parting of the bubble curtains led to the finale of the date. They reached the area forty-five minutes later. The sight that beheld Kari and Angel left them in universal awe. Davis and ExVeemon had led them to the fabled golden city of Atlantis. Even though it had been uninhabited for thousands of years, it sill held its golden shine.  
  
"I always thought that Atlantis was only a story," Kari said.  
  
"I did too until I came swimming down here one day. Believe me Kari; I was as awestruck as you are when I saw it. Let's do some exploring shall we?" Davis said.  
  
Kari and Angel nodded before they let their lovers guide them through the city. To Kari, this was like living a dream. She had always dreamed about what Atlantis may have looked like. But Atlantis looked grander than she could ever dream of. The water around the city shimmered as well, making it a double awe-inspiring sight.  
  
An hour later, they were out of the shining city of Atlantis. They looked up and saw that the surface of the water had darkened. As a closing part, Davis created a water geyser to carry him and Kari to the surface. ExVeemon did the same for himself and Angel. The water geysers gently deposited them on land before going back into the water where they came from.  
  
After Kari was dried off, her clothes began to appear on her body again. Then her fin changed back into a pair of legs. Angel's fin then became a pair of legs again as well. Then the two couples disappeared from the Digital World and reappeared in front of Davis's house. Kari wrapped her arms around Davis's neck.  
  
"Thank you so much Davis. I had a wonderful time," Kari said.  
  
Davis wrapped his arms around Kari's waist. "Anytime my princess," he said before he and Kari kissed again.  
  
They pulled away when they needed to breathe. ExVeemon and Angel had Dedigivolved before they also kissed. Then Kari and Angel headed home. Tai was in the living room when Kari opened the door.  
  
"How was your date?" Tai asked.  
  
"It was wonderful Tai. I had the time of my life," Kari responded as Angel nodded.  
  
"I'm glad," Tai said. 'Way to go TK,' he secretly added. He would find out that TK didn't take Kari out sooner than Kari, Angel, Davis and Veemon would like. But for now, he was just happy for his little sister.  
  
Kari knew that here brother thought that TK took her out. 'If only you knew Tai. TK could never do all the things that happened on my date. It was so magical,' she thought. **Thanks again for the magical date Davis  
**  
/You're very welcome. I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself/  
  
Kari then had dinner. She showered half an hour later before going to her room. All she and Angel could think about now was their magical dates with Davis and Veemon. The enchanting date even filled their dreams when they went to bed that night. The date was something that they would never forget.  
  
Well, here's the end of another chapter. This is my first attempt at a romance scene so please go easy on me. The idea for this had actually just popped into my head, and I thought it was good enough to write down. But let's move on. Preview for Chapter 5: A Greater Evil: Ken and Wormmon meet more of Davis and Veemon's Digimon friends. But deep within the Digital World, a sinister alliance of huge proportions is forming. Who are these sinister Digimon? The answer might or might not surprise you.  
  
(1) This is a paraphrase from one of my favorite Scripture passages. The Scripture is 1 Corinthians 13:5, and it deals with love. In saying this though, I am not criticizing you for what you believe about love. You have your beliefs just like I have mine, and I completely accept that.  
  
(2) I thought that the carpet scene from Aladdin(which I don't own) when Aladdin and Jasmine soared through the air was a very romantic scene. That's why I decided to do a flying carpet scene, but with my own little twist to it.  
  



	5. A Greater Evil

Recap: Davis and Kari had spent a wonderful afternoon riding on their friend Dameg, while Angelda followed carrying Veemon and Gatomon. During the flight, both couples shared their first kiss. After the flight, Kari and Gatomon found out that Veemon could normally Digivolve on his own. Soon after, Gatomon also Digivolved. Then she was given the name Angel. When the couples went their separate ways, Kari and Angel discovered that they could now talk to Davis and Veemon mentally. The next day was truly a day of enchantment. Davis and ExVeemon had taken Kari and Angel from above the clouds to the beautiful underwater city of Atlantis.   
/ is Davis mental talk   
_Italic words _is mental talk for all of Veemon's Digivolutions   
**Bold words **is Kari mental talk   
**_Bold italic words _**is mental talk for all of Angel's Digivolutions   
' is thoughts

Chapter 5: A Greater Evil

The weekend was just about over. But it wasn't a total flop for Kari and Angel. They had had the most wonderful time with Davis and Veemon. The date was all they could think about. What happened was a dream come true for both of them. Kari had just about got finished getting ready for school. She had a quick breakfast before getting ready to go.

"Wait Kari," Tai said.

"What is it Tai?" Kari asked.

"I wanted to walk you to school before heading to my own school," Tai responded.

"All right Tai," Kari said before she and her brother headed out the door.

It was a quiet walk to school. When Kari was settled inside the school, Tai then went to his high school. Kari was saddened that Davis was no longer at Odaiba Jr. High. She had really hoped that Davis would come back, but that appeared to be a long time coming.

**Davis?**

/Yes Kari/

**Where is school for you now?**

/Veemon and I are at Ken's school now/

**I'm pretty lonely without you here**

/The option of transferring here is up to you. I really like it here. The students here respect me for who I really am unlike your 'partners'/

**I don't think my 'partners' will respect you any time soon. They still view you as the ultimate villain**

/I no longer care what they think of me Kari. I've let them get to me for way too long. I better go before the teacher finds me looking off into space/

**Okay, we'll talk later**

/Bye/

**Bye** She looked around the room and saw that her fellow Digidestined stared at her strangely. She just shrugged and now focused on the teacher.

The other younger Digidestined could only describe how Kari looked in one way. It looked like Kari had spaced out. She looked like she was in a trance. They would ask her about that later.

At the end of the day, Davis, Veemon and Ken went to the Digital World. Dameg, Whitefire, Angelda were there to greet them. There were also four other Digimon there as well. One of the four new Digimon looked a lot like Angemon. But this one had one pair of wings whereas Angemon had three pairs. This Digimon was called Piddomon. But the thing that made him look different from other Piddomon was that he had golden robes instead of white and pink ones. His name was Angold.

Another of the Digimon was a very strange one. This Digimon looked like a cross between a human and an army tank. He was called Tankmon. But his tank parts were dark gray instead of green, and he had green eyes. His name was Armie.

The third of the four Digimon was a Digimon that TK and Kari had jumped to conclusions about. This Digimon was a Myotismon. But this Myotismon was not like the one from 4 1/2 years ago. This one was a lot kinder. The color of his clothing was different as well. Instead of his clothing being mostly black, it was dark blue. He also didn't have what looked like paint on his face. If not for the fangs coming out of his mouth, he would've looked completely human. His name was Vampy. Vampy was very grateful to Davis and Veemon because he would've been dead if they didn't find him.

: Flashback :

About three months ago, Davis and Veemon were peacefully strolling through the Digital World. Things had been going better for them since they quit the Digidestined. They had found a good friend in Ken and Wormmon.

"So what should we do Davis?" Veemon asked.

Davis was about to respond when he and Veemon heard a moan. By how the moan sounded, whomever it came from was in major pain.

"What was that?" Veemon asked.

"It sounds like someone's in a lot of pain Veemon. Let's go check it out," Davis responded.

Davis and Veemon followed the painful moaning. Five minutes later, they came to the source of the moaning and gasped. It was a wounded Digimon. The Digimon was barely able to keep himself from dispersing into data particles.

"What happened to you?" Davis asked as he rushed to the Digimon's side.

"I was just out for a walk when a group of humans and their Digimon attacked me. I had never seen them before in my life, but the ones called TK and Kari said that they thought I had been destroyed 4 1/2 years ago. I tried to defend myself against them, but they overpowered me even though I am supposed to be stronger than they are," the Digimon responded.

"Let us help you," Veemon said. He put his hand onto the wounded Digimon's chest as a violet aura covered his hand.

The injured Digimon felt the power coursing through him and saw his wounds closing. A few moments later, he was completely healed. He stood up without trouble immediately afterward. "How did you do that?" he asked, completely amazed.

"My friend next to me here gave me the ability. He's a mage," Veemon asked.

"What's a mage?" the now healed Digimon asked.

"A mage is a person who can perform strong magic," Davis responded.

"Well thank you very much. I owe you two my life. I'm Myotismon, a vampire Digimon," the Digimon said.

"I'm Davis and this is my friend and partner Veemon," Davis said. "If you want, I can help you to become human whenever you want."

"How can you do that?" Myotismon asked.

"For me, something like that is very simple," Davis responded as he stretched his arm towards Myotismon.

Myotismon felt a comforting aura around him. He looked at his fangs to see them shrinking into his mouth. Then he saw his clothing change. He was now wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. White sneakers covered his feet. Then the aura dissipated. He looked into the nearby pond and saw that his skin was now tanned. He made a little scratch on hismelf and saw blood forming. Davis healed the scratch. He and Veemon knew that Vampy was just trying his human form out.

"Thank you so much. Now I don't have to worry about the Digidestined trying to kill me. But how do I return to my normal state?" Myotismon asked.

"It's all in the mind my friend. Just think about your true form, and you will change back to your normal self. But with a couple of changes, Vampy," Davis said. "The same is for wherever you want to be human. Just picture your human form, and you will become human."

Myotismon smiled. "I like that name. But what about when I'm human?" he said.

"You can be called Drake," Davis suggested.

"I like the sound of that. My name as a human will be Drake," Vampy said. Then he strolled along with Davis and Veemon.

: End Flashback :

The fourth Digimon was a Rookie-level Digimon. This Digimon looked like an Agumon, except that she was white instead of orange. This was a SnoAgumon. But this Digimon had golden eyes and had aqua streaks going across her body. She was called Bluice (Blue-ice). But underestimating her isn't wise because she can Digivolve all the way to her Mega form at a moment's notice.

Her Mega form is Blizzard WarGreyamon(A/N: If you're wondering about the spelling, I did it to fit Bluice's gender. I don't know if there is a such Digimon as Blizzard WarGreymon so consider this one of some made up Digimon you'll see as the story progresses). The six new Digimon left Ken and Wormmon confused.

"I know Dameg. Who are the other six Digimon Davis?" Ken said.

"Ken, I would like you to meet Angelda. She looks a little like Lady Devimon, but her attitude and personality are the complete opposite. The white Meramon is Whitefire. The one that looks like Angemon is actually a Piddomon. His name is Angold. Our next friend is unique even without his different coloring. He is Armie, and he's a Tankmon.

Our next friend got into a little trouble with the Digidestined because they quickly jumped to conclusions about him. TK and Kari thought that he was the same evil Digimon they faced before. But this Myotismon here is a lot kinder than the one they faced. As you can see, the majority of his clothing is now dark blue instead of black. He is called Vampy. The last Digimon is a SnoAgumon. Her name is Bluice. It's true that she's a Rookie, but she can go all the way to her Mega level," Davis responded.

"How did she accomplish it?" Wormmon asked.

"I accomplished it through the training that Davis and Veemon have with me and the others. The training that we go through helps us to become stronger each day. That's why we're stronger than we would normally be," Bluice responded.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you," Ken said as Wormmon nodded.

"The pleasure is all ours actually. Anyone who Davis and Veemon can fully trust gains our full trust as well," Angold said.

Meanwhile in a different part of the Digital World, a sinister alliance was taking place. This alliance would be a blast from the past for TK, Kari and the older Digidestined. The Digimon in this forming alliance were the Dark Masters, VenomMyotismon and Apocalymon. Piedmon found a way to use the Gate of Destiny's power to increase his own. That's how he was able to escape it, and he was more powerful than ever now because of it.

The others had been reborn just as evil as they ever were. But now, they're even stronger than they were at first. That's because they were somehow reborn in the darkest sector of the Digital World. VenomMyotismon and Apocalymon are part of the Dark Masters now.

"I'd say that those kids are going to be in for a big surprise," the jester Digimon known as Piedmon said.

"Yes they will. I can't wait to get payback on those insignificant little pests," the large metal Digimon named Machinedramon said.

"It will soon be playtime," the small wooden Digimon Puppetmon added.

"With their Digimon unable to go to Ultimate or Mega anymore, they'll easily be at our mercy," the giant metal snake Digimon known as MetalSeadramon said.

"We need to strategize nevertheless. Even though we have a big power advantage over them, one slipup can destroy everything for us," the giant vampire digimon VenomMyotismon said.

"VenomMyotismon is right. We all ended up losing to those Digidestined due to one little mistake. The human proverb 'Learn from your mistakes' is a very helpful one," the Digimon known as Apocalymon said.

The others nodded and began planning the first act of their revenge against the Digidestined. Meanwhile, Kari and Angel had just arrived in Ken's base. Davis, Veemon, Ken and Wormmon smiled upon their arrival.

"So how was your day?" Veemon asked.

"I had a close call today. The other Digidestined had seen my facial expression when I mentally spoke with Davis. I told them that I was thinking about something really important and left it at that," Kari responded.

"So, are you here to partner up with me as well?" Ken asked.

"Angel and I have been thinking about it since the weekend. We decided to become your partners. If Davis and Veemon can fully trust you, we'll trust you as well," Kari said.

"Is Angel your name now Gatomon?" Wormmon asked.

"That's right Wormmon," Angel responded.

"I think that a reintroduction is in order then," Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Kari and Angel asked.

"This is what he means," Ken responded before removing his shades so Kari and Angel could see his eyes.

Kari and Angel gasped. "Ken? You're the Digimon Emperor?"

"Yes Kari, Angel. I am the Digimon Emperor," Ken responded.

But then Kari and Angel's shocked looks disappeared. They had thought about what happened when Davis and Ken were at the park; of how Ken looked at the others. It was a look of anger and disappointment for how Davis and Veemon were treated. Kari then smiled at Ken.

"You and Davis really are friends now aren't you?" Kari asked.

"Yes we are. For a little while, I was surprised myself at how well we worked together as a team," Ken responded.

Just then, Davis, Veemon, Kari and Angel gasped out loud. They had never felt such darkness before.

"What is it guys?" Whitefire asked.

"We have big trouble," Davis started.

"There is a great darkness in the Digital World," Kari finished.

"Now I feel it too. The amount of power is unbelievable," Angold added.

"We all can," Angelda said as the other Digimon nodded.

"What do you mean by a great darkness?" Ken asked.

"A powerful evil is lurking in the Digital World. But I feel that it's not just one being," Veemon responded.

"I can't believe this. I can feel that it's the Dark Masters, VenomMyotismon and Apocalymon. TK, the older Digidestined and I destroyed them," Kari said.

"They must have all been reborn, and Piedmon found some way of escaping Magna Angemon's Gate of Destiny," Angel said. "I need to become stronger if I'm going to stand a chance against them now. It seems as though those Digimon are a lot stronger than when we first faced them."

"We can help you with that Angel," Davis said.

"That will be good. What do I need to do?" Angel said.

"Just come to the Digital World every afternoon. My Digimon friends and I will help you train. You need to be strong not only physically, but mentally as well. Our training will help you in both areas," Davis said.

"I'll do it Davis," Angel said.

"I want to help too," Wormmon said. "That is if it's okay with you master," he added.

"I'm all for it," Ken said.

"Very well, my Digimon friends and I will help Wormmon and Angel train starting tomorrow," Davis said. "I think that it will be good for you to train as well Kari. I can feel the magic in you growing stronger. You will need to learn how to control it or you can do serious damage with it."

Kari, Angel, Ken and Wormmon nodded before Kari and Angel returned home. It was only a few minutes later that Tai had come into the room. Kari and Angel saw that he wasn't too happy about something. He approached Kari and sat on the bed.

"Who did you go out with this past Saturday?" Tai asked.

Kari and Angel gasped. 'He wasn't supposed to find out that we didn't go out with TK and Patamon,' they thought.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked a little fearfully.

"I just got off the phone with TK. He told me that he didn't take you out on a date this past Saturday," Tai responded. He then saw something flicker in the light and saw a bracelet around Kari's wrist. "Who gave you that bracelet?" he asked.

"It was a gift," Kari responded.

"From who?" Tai asked sternly.

Kari sighed. There was no use stalling anymore. When Tai spoke to her sternly, he wasn't going to stop being stern until he got the answer he was looking for. She secretly wished that he wouldn't have found out.

"It was from Davis," Kari responded truthfully.

"What? You mean that you went out with him?" Tai asked incredulously.

"Yes Tai, and I had the most wonderful time with him," Kari responded.

"You need to stay away from him Kari. He's dangerous," Tai said.

"He's only dangerous because that's what you made him be. I've realized my mistake. Why can't you realize yours?" Kari retorted.

"Do not ever take that tone of voice with me. I don't want you going anywhere near Davis again. Give me the bracelet," Tai said.

"No Tai. I won't give it to you," Kari said defiantly.

"Then I have no choice but to take it from you. Sorry that I have to do this Kari. But it is for your own good," Tai said before trying to remove the bracelet. The moment he touched it however, a strong electric pulse went through his body, sending him flying into the wall. "What on earth was that?"

"It appears that you can't take this bracelet off," Kari responded. She was very relieved that Tai couldn't remove the bracelet.

Despite what happened the first time, Tai got back up and tried to remove the bracelet again. He screamed as an even stronger electric pulse went through his body, sending him flying into the wall again.

"I suggest not trying that again," a familiar voice said before it became visible.

Kari turned around and was very relieved upon seeing the familiar figure by the window. "Davis!" she cried before rushing over to him and holding on for dear life, her body shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

"It's all right Kari. It's all right," Davis said comfortingly as he wrapped her up in a warm and secure embrace.

"How did you know about this?" Kari asked, still shaking.

"I felt your fear through our link. I wondered what made you so terrified so I became invisible upon appearing by the window," Davis said. /Veemon is here as well. He'll become visible if the need comes for it/ Then he turned an icy glare on Tai.

Tai glared back at Davis with just as much iciness. "What have you done to my sister?" he asked.

"I'm surprised at you Tai. I still love Kari very much and I would never to anything to harm her," Davis responded.

"How come that bracelet shocked me?" Tai demanded.

"That was the bracelet's defense. Aside from Veemon and me, no one can take it off accept Kari," Davis responded.

"Why you and Veemon?" Tai asked.

"Because Davis is the one who created the bracelet," Kari responded.

"Don't try to remove Angel's bracelet either because you'll get the same result. The only ones capable of removing it are Angel, Veemon or myself. Veemon can remove Kari and Angel's bracelet's as well because he also has magical powers," Davis said.

"How can a Digimon know magic?" Tai demanded.

"I know magic because Davis taught me how to do it and use it," Veemon responded as he also became visible.

"Who's Angel?" Tai then asked.

"That would be me," a familiar cat Digimon responded.

"Gatomon? You're with them too?" Tai asked in total shock.

"Yes Tai. Like Kari, I have realized my mistakes," Angel responded before walking towards Davis and the still shaking Kari. "We should get away from here for a while Davis. Kari can use something to help her calm down right now," she added.

Davis nodded. "You got your work cut out for you now Tai. You just made your own sister afraid of you," he said.

Tai still stood in shock after hearing that Gatomon had a name as well. In a few seconds, Davis, Veemon, Kari and Angel had vanished into thin air. They reappeared in the Digital World. Kari and Angel then met the four new Digimon. They felt guilty and very sorry for jumping to conclusions about Vampy.

"We're sorry about taking part in almost killing you Vampy. We let our past with another Myotismon cloud our judgment," Kari and Angel said.

"Think nothing of it. I understand now. Just remember that the outcome isn't always good when you jump to conclusions," Vampy said.

Kari and Angel nodded. Then Kari and Angel explained what happened. Since Kari and Angel would be in the Digital World for a while longer, it was decided that Kari, Angel and Wormmon would start their training right away. The first part of the training dealt with sparring. Davis and Veemon went easy on Kari to start. But they knew that Kari would get the hang of it in due time.

Meanwhile, the Dark Masters were almost ready to make their first move in their revenge against the Digidestined. They had learned about there being more Digidestined now. They hadn't learned about Davis yet, which would be mistake number one.

"The stage has been set yet again my fellow sinister comrades. The time has come for the curtain to fall on the Digidestined once and for all," Piedmon said.

"I agree Piedmon. The Digidestined will soon find out just how much more powerful we've become since they last defeated us," MetalSeadramon said.

Uh-oh! It looks like the Digidestined are going to be in quite a bit of trouble huh? Now that the original Dark Masters are back, and two more evil Digimon have joined them, things will go downhill fast. Preview for Chapter 6: The Dark Masters Return: Kari, Angel and Wormmon continue their training so they will stand a good chance against the Dark Masters. Another of the Digidestined begins to realize the mistake that he made.

I'll let you know now that the Digidestined I mean is Cody. But he won't be joining up with Davis and Veemon until Chapter 7 so this is a little heads up for what will be happening in Chapter 7.


	6. The Dark Masters Return

First of all, I would like to clear up a mistake I made in chapter 5. I said that one of the reborn evil Digimon was Armageddomon. I really meant Apocalymon so I made the necessary changes in chapter 5. You'll see that it will make a great deal more sense in chapter 7 for me to have Apocalymon instead of the other one. I would like to thank ficmaster and Gallantmon of the Hazard for helping me out. Now let's recap.   
Recap: Kari and Angel had returned to school after a wonderful Saturday with Davis and Veemon. Kari then found out that Davis had transferred to Ken's school. But she had a close call because the other younger Digidestined saw how spaced out she looked. Ken and Wormmon had got to meet several more of Davis's friends, including one that got mistaken for a Digimon that the older Digidestined faced in the past. Speaking of Digimon in the past, the original Dark Masters, VenomMyotismon and Apocalymon have all been reborn, more powerful than ever. Piedmon had escaped the Gate of Destiny, becoming more powerful as well.   
/ is Davis mental talk   
_Italic words _is mental talk for all of Veemon's Digivolutions   
**Bold words **is Kari mental talk   
**_Bold italic words _**is mental talk for all of Angel's Digivolutions   
' is thoughts 

Chapter 6: The Dark Masters Return

Things were really not looking up for the Digital World now. Six of the most lethal Digimon had returned once again. They were hard to vanquish 4 1/2 years ago. But now the Dark Masters, including VenomMyotismon and Apocalymon, were stronger than ever.

The other Digidestined would be at a serious disadvantage because their Digimon could not go Ultimate or Mega. Even though Angel could go Ultimate now, she wouldn't be close to strong enough to face the Dark Masters since they were a lot more powerful now. So she agreed upon training to become stronger. Kari and Wormmon are also training with Davis and his friends.

"Davis...I'm getting...pretty tired," Kari said panting. She had been training hard for an hour and a half so far.

"All right Kari," Davis said as he led her to a river.

Kari cupped her hands and drank her fill from the river. "This water is very good. I've never tasted water this clean before," she said.

"The water is very clean. This is my friends and my favorite spot in all the Digital World," Davis said before going back to train with his Digimon friends.

Angel and Wormmon were currently facing off against each other. It was a pretty even match so far. Angel had good agility, but Wormmon's Sticky Net attack really kept her on her toes. Angel did manage to get a few hits on Wormmon but not too many. Wormmon ended the match by successfully capturing Angel in a Sticky Net and slamming her to the ground. He made sure that he didn't hurt her though.

"Good match you two," Veemon commented.

"Thanks Veemon," Angel said.

"That was a really good workout," Wormmon said.

"I know what you mean because I'm pooped now," Angel agreed before she and Wormmon joined Kari over by the river.

"Workouts like this will help your endurance. Veemon, most of our other Digimon friends and I can spar and attack for long periods of time before tiring because our endurance is pretty high. The higher your endurance is, the more time it takes for you to get tired," Davis said.

"And we'll need all the endurance we can get against the Dark Masters," Angel said as Kari nodded.

Meanwhile, the younger Digidestined, Tai, Sora and Matt had come into the Digital World. They had met Tai at the school and learned everything that happened. They were currently searching for Kari and Angel.

"I can't believe Kari is on Davis's side now," Yolie said.

Tai felt his blood boil at the mention of Davis's name. "We'll just have to talk some sense into her. It's not good for her to be with Davis," he said.

But one of the younger Digidestined was now beginning to regret all that he did to Davis. He couldn't get what happened to the Hyogamon out of his mind. But the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Even though he really didn't like seeing Digimon get deleted, there was a justified reason. When Cody brought it up a day ago, Armadillomon said that he didn't see a dark ring or dark spiral on the icy Digimon. Armadillomon felt just as guilty as Cody for not realizing how right Davis and Veemon were in destroying the Digimon.

'I can't believe how blind I was. I refused to see the truth even though it was happening in front of my own eyes. Kari and Angel are with Davis now, and Armadillomon and I will be joining them soon,' Cody thought. He didn't know that Davis and Veemon heard his thoughts.

"We've got company," Veemon said.

"Let me guess. It's those Digibrats right?" Ken said.

Veemon only nodded. "But it seems like we may have someone else on or side soon."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Veemon and I can read thoughts. We only use this ability when absolutely necessary. It appears that Cody will be joining us," Davis responded.

"What should we do then?" Kari asked.

"I'll let my other friends know why not to involve Cody and Armadillomon anymore. As for now, Digivolve to your Champion form when I give the word Bluice," Davis responded, Bluice nodding afterwards. "If they've come for a fight, then they'll get one."

Tai, Matt, Sora, the other younger Digidestined and their Digimon confronted Davis and the others half an hour later.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. No offense to you Angel," Ken said.

"None taken," Angel said. "I would love to drag them around."

"How could you do this to us Kari?" TK asked.

"I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. I'm making up for my mistakes, and there's nothing you can do about it," Kari retorted.

"What's up with you Kari? You've never acted like this before," Yolie said.

"That's because I refused to open my eyes and realize just how wrong we were being to Davis and Veemon then. It appears that you haven't opened your eyes yet," Kari retorted again.

"Come with us Kari," Matt said.

"No Matt, I won't go with you. In fact, consider me no longer a part of your team either. I go wherever Davis goes from now on," Kari said.

"I'm sorry about this Kari. But we'll have to knock some sense into you. Digivolve everyone," Tai said.

"Agumon Digivolve to...Greymon!"

"Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon!"

"Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon!"

"Digi Armor Energize!" Yolie and TK shouted.

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Shurimon: The Samurai of Sincerity!"

"Let's get Kari back," Tai said.

The others nodded. They were so focused on getting Kari back, that the failed to notice that Cody didn't Armor Digivolve Armadillomon. Cody knew that this was a fight that he could not and would not take part in. Davis looked at Cody and smiled. Cody nodded before smiling back.

/Cody will not take part in this/

_I'm relieved about that. I don't want to see Armadillomon get hurt_

"All right Tai. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get. Bluice, Digivolve now," Davis said.

'Bluice?' the other Digidestined thought.

A white Agumon stepped forward. The others could see the aqua streaks across her body. They could also see that she had golden eyes. Then Bluice began to glow with an aqua light.

"SnoAgumon Digivolve to.." Bluice said as she began to grow.

The light faded a few moments later. The Digidestined and the others could see that the new Digimon looked almost just like Greymon. The exceptions were that this Greymon was white with aqua stripes, her eyes were still golden, and the bone-like mask over her eyes was white and silver. She also still had the aqua streaks going all across her body.

"Ice Greyamon!" the new Digimon announced.

"Wow. If not for the different coloring, I'd say that you were Greymon," Kari said.

"I am now an Ice Greyamon. I am a vaccine-type Digimon. I can survive even in the coldest conditions. My Ice Chill and Icy Mist attacks will leave you in the deep freeze," Bluice said, her voice a lot deeper now. Then she turned to the other Digidestined.

Greymon could hardly believe what he was seeing. 'There are other versions of my kind out there. I didn't think that there were any,' he thought. But he would fight to get Tai's sister back. He got ready to attack.

"Attack now!" Matt shouted.

"You got it Matt. Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shouted.

"Aquis Beam!" Pegasusmon shouted.

Vampy then stepped up. "I've got this one guys," he said. He put his right arm into the air.

Nothing happened at first. Then electrical sparks came from his hand. He soon built up the energy required to both cancel out the oncoming attacks and make the two who attacked revert to their Rookie forms.

"Thunder Justice!" Vampy shouted as he brought his arm down in a straight line.

A bolt of lightning struck down in between the two groups. Pegasusmon and Garurumon's attacks were easily cancelled out. But the electricity of the attacks gave Pegasusmon and Garurumon quite a shock. The shock weakened them so much, that they reverted right away.

"What on earth was that?" Tai asked both in shock and anger.

"As you heard, that is called Thunder Justice. It's one of the most powerful attacks that any flying type Digimon can learn," Davis responded.

"In saying that though, it is not an easy attack to learn. It took me years to master it," Vampy said.

That confession had shocked even Davis and Veemon.

"You already knew how to do it?" Davis asked.

Vampy smiled. "Yes my friend. Thunder Justice was one of the first attacks I learned when I became an Ultimate. The only problem was that I couldn't control it at first," he responded.

Meanwhile, the other Digidestined just looked at Vampy. They couldn't shake the thought that he looked very familiar. Davis just smirked at their confusion.

'They'll make the connection any moment now,' Davis thought. He was right.

"You're Myotismon!" TK shouted.

"Myotismon, but I thought we took care of that dude a long time ago," Matt said.

"Yes I am Myotismon. But I am not the Myotismon you knew. I would prefer you call me Vampy," Vampy said.

"Now, we have more important things to do than to fool around with you," Davis said as he and the others prepared to walk away.

"We're not finished with you yet. Attack Greymon!" Tai said.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted.

But Bluice had been watching Greymon the entire time, ready to counterattack. The others saw a white aura form around her. The aura soon began to form into a crystal-like mist.

"Icy Mist!" Bluice shouted before launching the attack.

The mist and large fireball connected. The mist turned the large fireball into nothing but a puff of smoke and went straight into Greymon. Greymon roared at how cold the attack was and reverted to Agumon.

"Agumon!" Tai shouted before rushing to his fallen Digimon's side.

"He'll be fine. The affects of my Icy Mist will wear off in four hours," Bluice said. Then she scooped up Davis and Kari before walking away with the other Digimon following.

Should we have told them about the Dark Masters' return?

/It wouldn't really make much difference Kari. Something tells me that they'll find out soon anyway/ He didn't know how right he was.

Unknown to anyone, Puppetmon had seen all that transpired. He was just going through the trees when he heard a bunch of commotion going on. He followed the noise and saw what was behind it. Seeing the strangely colored Digimon amazed him to no end. What amazed him even more was that one of the strangely colored Digimon did what one of the humans told it to do.

'The others will surely want to know about this. That boy can be a big threat to our plans,' Puppetmon thought before heading back to Spiral Mountain.

It's true that Spiral Mountain disappeared after the Dark Masters were defeated the first time. But now that they were back, Spiral Mountain had also come back. When Puppetmon arrived, he saw that Machinedramon was not there.

"Where's Machinedramon?" Puppetmon asked.

"Oh, he has gone to give the kiddies a little warning," Piedmon responded smirking.

Puppetmon also smirked for a few moments before his face became serious again. "I made a rather interesting discovery today," he said.

"Do tell," MetalSeadramon said.

"Well, I was going through the trees when I heard a commotion. I went to investigate and was amazed with what I saw. There were strangely colored Digimon facing off against those Digidestined's Digimon. Stranger still is that one of the Digimon Digivolved when a boy told it to," Puppetmon said. "And what's even stranger is that I think that those strangely colored Digimon are the boy's friends because the one that Digivolved carried him and the Child of Light away after the battle."

The other Dark Masters were shocked upon hearing that. Not much had ever surprised them, but this surprised them big time.

"What does this boy look like?" VenomMyotismon asked.

"He's not too tall but not too short either. He has spiky brown hair and brown eyes. By what I heard, the boy's name is Davis," Puppetmon responded.

"What should we do?" MetalSeadramon asked.

"We keep our eye on him. He could be a big threat to us," Apocalymon responded.

Meanwhile, the Digidestined hadn't really gone anywhere. They suffered yet another humiliating defeat to someone who was not part of their team anymore. But they didn't have time to ponder any further because they heard and felt large footsteps approaching them.

"What's that?" Hawkmon asked.

"I don't know Hawkmon," Yolie responded.

Soon, the thing responsible for the footsteps cleared the area of trees. Tai, Matt, Sora and TK gasped upon who it was.

"It can't be," Matt said.

"But we destroyed you," Tai added.

"True you defeated me. But I have returned and so have my fellow Dark Masters," Machinedramon said. "We are stronger than we were before as well. You don't stand a chance against us now that none of your Digimon can go Mega anymore."

'We have to find a way to get away. We can't face Machinedramon now,' TK thought.

"Oh, and my comrades send you their worst. I'll give you a sample of it," Machinedramon said.

The next thing that everyone knew was that his or her surroundings had suddenly changed into a matrix. There were numbers and patterns everywhere. Unlike what Davis, Kari, ExVeemon and Angel went through while they were underwater, this twilight zone-like surrounding was actually an attack.

"DG Dimension!" Machinedramon shouted. When he was reborn, this was the first attack that he learned.

Beinga a strong Mega-level Digimon, it didn't take Machinedramon too long to master this very powerful attack. He learned how to control it so that it could affect whomever he wanted it too. The matrixes wrapped themselves around Cody. Cody then screamed in pain as the matrixes gave him the shock of his life. He soon fainted and was teleported to Spiral Mountain. Then the attack faded into nothing.

"Cody!" Armadillomon shouted.

"Your little friend is our prisoner now. Consider this a warning of our return. But I assure you that we won't go so easy on you the next time we meet," Machinedramon said before leaving. He was soon out of the Digidestined's speaking range.

"What are we going to do?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. But we have to get Cody back," Gabumon said.

"We will Gabumon," Matt said. "Let's head back to the Real World for now. We need a good plan of action."

The others nodded and went to the nearest Digiport. But they didn't notice Armadillomon going in the direction Davis and the others went. Armadillomon knew that Davis was Cody's only hope now.

'I've got to find Davis. He's the only hope Cody and I have right now,' Armadillomon thought.

Fortunately for Armadillomon, Dameg happened to be flying overhead. Vampy told him all that happened. Davis then told Dameg to keep an eye out in case Cody and Armadillomon were still in the Digital World. Dameg looked down and saw Armadillomon running through the forest. He then landed in front of Armadillomon.

"What's the problem?" Dameg asked.

"Can you take me to where Davis is? It's very important that I talk to him," Armadillomon responded.

"Of course. Get on," Dameg said.

Armadillomon got on Dameg's back, and Dameg took off. Fifteen minutes later, Dameg landed where Davis and the others were. Then Armadillomon got off Dameg's back. The others could see that he was very desperate and worried about something.

"What is it Armadillomon?" Veemon asked.

"Cody has been kidnapped," Armadillomon responded.

Davis and the others gasped upon hearing that. "Who took him?" they asked.

"It was a giant ugly-looking robot Digimon. He said that he was part of some group called the Dark Masters," Armadillomon responded.

"That was Machinedramon. Four and a half years ago, the older Digidestined, TK and I had to face off against four Digimon that called themselves the Dark Masters. The first one we had to go up against was a giant metal snake known as MetalSeadramon. Then next one was an annoying puppet Digimon called Puppetmon. The third was a Machinedramon, and the last was the jester Digimon Piedmon. All four are Mega-level Digimon," Kari explained.

"Armadillomon, tell us exactly what happened," Davis said.

Armadillomon nodded. "The other Digidestined were still recovering from the battle when Machinedramon just came up on us. He told us that the Dark Masters were back and even more powerful than ever. Then he used an attack called DG Dimension. It looked like we were in the twilight zone, except that there were numbers floating all around.

The numbers wrapped around Cody. Then they shocked him. The next thing we knew is that Cody was gone. Then Machinedramon told us that Cody was now the Dark Masters' prisoner," he said. "I'm very worried about Cody. There's no telling what the Dark Masters will do to him. You are Cody's best chance now Davis."

"I'm guessing that Spiral Moutain is back," Angel said.

"What's Spiral Mountain?" Veemon asked.

"Spiral Mountain is the Dark Masters' base. The mountain was made up of four spirals, each a different color. When one of the Dark Masters was deleted, his part of the moutain disappeared as well. Now that the Dark Masters are back, Spiral Moutain is probably back as well," Kari responded.

"I see. Well, this situation will require more help. I'm going back home. But I'll be back in a few moments," Davis said.

The others nodded, and Davis disappeared. He reappeared in his room and immediately went to Jun's room. Jun was just reading a book when she heard her brother enter. She turned and saw a very serious look in Davis's eyes.

"What's wrong Davis?" Jun asked.

"I need your help Jun. I'll explain everything when we get to the Digital World," Davis responded.

Jun nodded. She left a note on her desk, telling her parents where she was going. Davis then took her hand, and they teleported to the Digital World. Davis then told Jun everything that happened.

"I see. Well I'll do all in my power to help get Cody back," Jun said.

"Are you magical as well Jun?" Angel asked.

"Yes Angel, I do have magic powers. I am an ecomancer," Jun responded.

"What's an ecomancer?" Ken asked.

"An ecomancer is someone who can work with nature. I can just about control it if you will. I'm also more aware of other people's intentions," Jun responded.

"Now we have to plan how we'll rescue Cody," Veemon said.

"What should we do?" Kari asked.

"Are you rested enough?" Davis asked.

Kari and Angel nodded.

"You can train some more. When you get tired, you can rest again. Right now, it would be better for Jun, Veemon, some of our strongest Digimon friends and me to rescue Cody. The Dark Masters will probably not give Cody up without a fight. Because they're even stronger than they were before, it will take some of our strongest as well," Davis said.

"Okay Davis," Angel said as Kari nodded.

"Don't try to do more than you can handle because you'll end up hurting yourself. Make sure that they don't train too hard my friends," Davis said.

The Digimon that were going to stay behind, Kari, Angel and Wormmon nodded.

"I'll train too. I also want to help out with fighting the Dark Masters," Armadillomon said.

Davis and the others nodded. Then Davis, Jun, Veemon and Bluice(A/N: She had Dedigivolved an hour ago) set off for Spiral mountain on Dameg. They were all determined to rescue Cody from the sinister Dark Masters. Ten minutes later, Dameg hovered in the air because he felt a Digimon approaching. The others soon felt it too. Then Davis, Veemon, Dameg and Bluice smiled.

Soon, the Digimon was a couple of yards in front of them. Jun couldn't help staring in total awe at the Digimon. This Digimon was always a sight to behold. This bird Digimon was all the colors of the rainbow. She had four large and beautiful wings.

"Wow Davis. Who is this beautiful Digimon?" Jun said, still in awe.

"Jun, I would like you to meet our friend Rainba. She's a Phoenixmon. Phoenixmon are rare Mega-level Digimon that live in only one sector of the Digital World, which is pretty far away from where we are now," Davis responded. "Rainba, this is my sister Jun."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rainba," Jun said.

"The pleasure is all mine Jun," Raiba said in an alto-like voice.

"How long have you been dwelling here?" Jun asked.

"I've been here for about a year. There's actually a story that goes along with that," Rainba responded before beginning her story.

Flashback

It was a cool and cloudy day in the Digital World. The skies threatened rain, but the rain held off for now. The younger Digidestined had split up to find and destroy as many control spires as they cold before it started raining. So far, Davis and Flamedramon had the best luck as far as finding control spires.

Flamedramon had destroyed 30 control spires already and was looking for more. "It looks like we went in a better direction Davis," he said.

"It looks that way Flamedramon," Davis said.

"I don't want to have all the fun Davis. You can destroy some too," Flamedramon said.

Davis smiled, "All right Flamedramon." He and Flamedramon soon came up to another bunch of control spires.

There were twenty in all. Flamedramon went first. He roared as his body became engulfed in flames. But these were very intense flames. Just the heat from the flames destroyed any tree in the area. Flamedramon made sure to put a heat shield over Davis to protect Davis from the intense heat. Then the flames formed into a pillar.

"Pillar of Fire!" Flamedramon shouted as he stepped out of the pillar.

The fiery pillar rocketed towards the control spires. The ten on the left were completely obliterated in only seconds.

"It's your turn now Davis," Flamedramon said.

"All right my friend," Davis said smiling. He closed his eyes as a yellowish orange aura formed around him. He then opened his eyes and stretched his arm towards the remaining spires.

The spires all had the same yellowish orange aura around them. Then Davis balled his hand into a fist, and the spires slowly crumbled to the ground before turning into data particles. The data then disappeared in the aura.

"You're right Flamedramon. That was fun," Davis said.

Just then they saw a flickering light about fifty yards from them. They followed the flickering light and soon came to its source. It was an area clear of any vegetation. Davis and Flamedramon gasped in worry and amazement. In front of them was the most beautiful bird Digimon that they had ever seen. But this beautiful creature looked very sick. The Digimon looked very pale and had very labored breathing. Every now and then, it coughed up its own data. Davis and Flamedramon felt their hearts sink into their stomachs upon seeing how awful of shape this Digimon was in.

"We have to help it Davis," Flamedramon said desperately.

"I'm way ahead of you Flamedramon," Davis said. He walked up to the sick Digimon and put his hand on one of the four wings. He screamed in severe pain and immediately recoiled his hand. "This Digimon is a fire Digimon. But I can feel that it shouldn't feel this hot. It felt like I was touching the sun," Davis said as he looked at his severely burnt hand.

Seeing how bad it was almost made him throw up. His hand was burnt so bad that the skin had completely melted away, showing what was underneath. Flamedramon stepped up and very gently put his claw on Davis's severely damaged hand. A violet aura covered Davis's hand. A few seconds later, Davis's hand was completely restored.

"Thanks Flamedramon," Davis said smiling.

"No problem Davis," Flamedramon said smiling. He then removed his claw and had a serious look on his face again. "I think I should take care of this one since I am a fire Digimon," he said. He walked up to the Digimon and gently put his claw on the Digimon's wing. He didn't feel the heat that much at all. He closed his eyes as a green aura spread through him and into the Digimon.

The Digimon felt the comforting aura going through her and just had the strength to open her eyes. She saw a Digimon tending to her. As the seconds passed, she could feel her strength returning. She also started to feel better. A few moments later, she felt completely better. The head she generated was still great, but it was back to where it should normally be for her. She stood up and looked at the Digimon and the human with it.

"Thank you for what you did for me. But how could you do that and who are you?" the Digimon asked.

"I'm Flamedramon, the human you see beside me here is my good friend and partner Davis. Davis gave me the ability to heal and cure. He's a mage. A mage is a person who is strong in magic," Flamedramon responded.

"Thank you both. I am Phoenixmon, a Mega-level Digimon. I was just flying by when a poisonous bug Digimon stung me. The venom quickly spread through me and I fell from the sky. I couldn't do anything because I got weaker. I would've died if you didn't come when you did," the Digimon said.

"Where do you come from anyway?" Davis asked.

"Oh I live in a far away sector of this world. My kind is very rare," Phoenixmon responded.

"Are you going to go back?" Flamedramon asked.

"If I return, then it's going to be for a visit. I like it in this area a lot better than where I come from. Where I live is basically an area of volcanoes. That's why I chose to live here because of how beautiful it is. But I do have trouble being here sometimes because I don't have full control of my great heat yet," Phoenixmon responded.

"I could help you with that if you want," Davis said.

"That would be very helpful," Phoenixmon said.

A rainbow-colored aura engulfed Davis. He looked directly at Phoenixmon. Phoenixmon saw herself engulfed in the same aura. Then she saw herself begin to change. Her body was white with red tail feathers. Now it slowly became the same colors as the rainbow aura around her. Soon, the aura faded. Phoenixmon was now a literal rainbow-colored Digimon. the colors blended nicely with one another. She felt that her body had cooled off more.

"I just made you all the colors of the rainbow. But the colors are helping to balance out your body heat. The red, yellow and orange represent the heat your body gives while the blue, violet, indigo and green work to make sure that you don't unintentionally burn up something," Davis said.

"Thank you Davis," Phoenixmon said.

"It was no problem, Rainba," Davis said.

"I like that name a lot," Phoenixmon said. "I'll be here whenever you need me."

End Flashback

Jun was amazed by the story. She smiled at her brother. "You always were more than willing to help others," she said.

"I owe him and Veemon my life because of it," Rainba said. Then her face became serious. "But tell me. What happened?" she said.

"Cody has been kidnapped by the Dark Masters," Veemon responded.

"Isn't he part of the group that treated you and Davis so bad?" Rainba asked. "I've heard about the union between Davis and Kari," she added.

"He was Rainba. But he and his partner Armadillomon have realized their mistakes against Veemon and me. But before they could come and talk to me, Machinedramon took Cody. There's no telling what kind of danger Cody's in now," Davis said.

"I understand Davis. I'll help out too. Even though Dameg is as strong as a moderately powerful Mega Digimon, having two Mega Digimon fight against the Dark Masters since Bluices can Digivolve to Mega will help you more," Rainba said.

Davis and the others nodded. Then Dameg flew as close to Rainba as he could. Then Veemon and Jun climbed onto Rainba before Dameg put some distance between himself and Rainba again. Then the two flying Digimon continued on towards Spiral Mountain. Davis, Veemon, Jun, Bluice, Dameg and Rainba were all very determined to save Cody from the Dark Masters' evil clutches.

Well, here's yet another chapter. I mentioned earlier that Cody and Armadillomon won't be joining Davis until chapter 7, and now you know why. Preview for Chapter 7: Operation Rescue: The Dark Masters torchure Cody. While Davis, Jun and their friends continue the journey to Spiral Mountain, Kari, Angel, Wormmon and Armadillomon continue to train. The training pays off because one of the Digimon Digivolves to Champion form for the first time. Which one is it? You'll have to stay tuned to find out.


	7. Operation Rescue

Recap: There couldn't have been worse news for the Digital World. The Dark Masters, VenomMyotismon and Apocalymon were somehow reborn. Piedmon had somehow escaped from the Gate of Destiny. The Digidestined are still divided. After an intense battle between Davis's friends and the Digidestined, Cody was kidnapped. In desperation, Armadillomon told Davis and friends the situation. Davis, Jun, Dameg and Bluice went to save Cody when their good friend Rainba joined the rescue party.  
/ is Davis mental talk  
_Italic words _is mental talk for all of Veemon's Digivolutions  
**Bold words **is Kari mental talk  
**_Bold italic words _**is mental talk for all of Angel's Digivolutions  
' is thoughts 

Chapter 7: Operation Rescue

Dameg and Rainba continued their trek towards Spiral Mountain. All they had on their minds was to rescue their young friend from those sinister Digimon. Davis and Veemon didn't even think of teleporting. They only hoped that they wouldn't be too late. There was no telling what Cody might have been going through right now.

Speaking of Cody, he wasn't faring up that well. The first thing that he felt was Piedmon's Trump Swords slashing across his body. Then, Apocalymon used Crimson Lightning. He had gotten back all the attacks he performed against the older Digidestined when he was reborn. Even though the pain was intense, Cody didn't scream.

"Well, it looks like you picked a good one Machinedramon. This boy is a tough one," MetalSeadramon said.

"Even though I have to say that I do admire him for that, it will be fun to hear when he does scream," Piedmon said smirking.

Then MetalSeadramon fired his River of Power a few yards in front of Cody. The explosion sent him flying into a holding cell. Then Puppetmon closed and locked the door. But the Dark Masters' "fun" with Cody was only beginning.

Meanwhile in the Real World, the other Digidestined had just now realized that Armadillomon was not with them. Yolie, TK, Matt and their Digimon had returned to the Digital World to find him. They only hoped that they wouldn't run into Davis's Digimon friends.

"Where can Armadillomon be?" Gabumon asked.

"I don't know. I only hope that he wasn't captured either," Yolie responded.

Meanwhile, Dragana and Angelda trained with Kari and Angel. Angel had Digivolved and was facing off with Angelda. Dragana had come by and learned all that had happened. She then started training with Kari. Since Dragana had the aerial advantage, Kari decided to work on her evasiveness. Dragana started off by going out of Kari's sight. Kari closed her eyes and cleared her mind of all other thoughts. This part of the training would take alert senses to pass. To prove this, Dragana silently sent a Prominence Beam in Kari's direction.

Kari's eyes snapped open and she quickly and gracefully stepped to the right. The attack missed her. But she still kept her senses open. For this training exercise was not over. She amazed herself on the next evasion. She had easily pulled off a back flip. In doing this, she avoided at Wind Cutter attack that secretly came at her.

"Well done Kari," Whitefire said. "But things will get a little more difficult. See if you can avoid my attacks as well as Dragana's. We'll go easy on you for now so don't worry. Over time, you'll be able to dodge attacks no matter which direction they come from," he added.

Kari nodded and prepared herself. But things would have to be cut short because she felt the other Digidestined coming.

"Yolie, TK, Matt and their Digimon are coming," Kari said.

"What are we to do? I can't let TK, Matt, Patamon and Gabumon see me in this form," Angel said worriedly.

"I'll take care of everything," Angelda said. "Mystical Illusion!" she added.

Yolie, TK, Matt and their Digimon soon came to where Kari and the other Digimon were. They seemed to see nothing but the forest around them, which greatly relieved Kari and Angel. Not wanting to take any chances, Angelda kept the illusion going.

"That was close," Kari said.

"Yes, too close. My Mystical Illusion renders all who I use it on invisible and undetectable," Angelda said. "It will be up to you to tell me when they leave Kari. I'll take off the illusion when they do leave."

Kari nodded before she resumed her evasive training with Dragana and Whitefire. Angelda and Angel also remained their training. Angelda decided to help Angel in two areas; they were doing the first area now, which was a test of speed. Although Angel had four pairs of wings to Angelda's one pair, Angelda was faster than Angel was. Angelda could see Angel's confusion.

"Just because you have four pairs of wings don't mean that you'll have the speed advantage Angel. You have to set yourself at a certain pace each day to help you become faster. I would usually fly at a certain speed for a while. When I was comfortable with that speed, then I would increase it. It really helpls Angel, believe me," Angelda said.

"Thanks Angelda. I'll remember that," Angel said smiling.

Meanwhile Armadillomon was training with another Rookie-level Digimon. This Digimon looked a lot like Gabumon, except that he was white with gold stripes instead of white with dark blue stripes. He had a white stomach, and his eyes and horn were golden. This Digimon's name was Wolfy. Like Bluice, it wasn't wise to underestimate Wolfy because he could go to his Mega form just like she could. Even as a Rookie-level Digimon, Wolfy was much stronger than Armadillomon was. He and Armadillomon were having a battle and it was pretty even because Wolfy held back a lot of his strength and power.

"Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon shouted before going into a ball and spinning towards Wolfy.

Wolfy quickly dodged. "Blue Blaster!" Wolfy he shouted; his voice is an octave deeper than Matt's Gabumon's Voice is.

The blue streak of energy slammed into Armadillomon while he was still doing his Diamond Shell. Armadillomon found himself face down on the ground. He quickly got up though.

"How could you get an attack in that fast?" Armadillomon asked.

"Through all the training I did, I greatly improved on my speed. You were in your Diamond Shell a little too long. That's how you were defenseless against my attack. You'll need to learn how to stop your attack so you can defend yourself better in case someone else does what I did. The other Digimon and I will help you with that," Wolfy said.

Armadillomon smiled and nodded. He knew that he would be just as good as Davis's friends in due time. But then his smile faded. He couldn't stop worrying about Cody. 'Oh Cody, I hope that you're okay,' he thought.

"What's wrong?" Wolfy asked upon seeing Armadillomon's depressed look.

"It's just that I can't stop worrying about Cody," Armadillomon responded.

"Don't worry so much Armadillomon. I know that Davis and the others will get to him in time," Wolfy said.

Meanwhile, the Dark Masters decided to "play" with their prisoner some more. Piedmon unlocked the cell and yanked Cody from out of it. He then threw to the other side of the room. Cody was smacked against the wall. He slowly and very painfully got up. Even though the smack against the wall was very painful, Cody still didn't scream.

"You are a tough one. That smack against the wall would have left any human screaming murder. But we'll make you scream eventually," MetalSeadramon said. "River of Power!" he shouted.

The stream of aqua blue energy rocketed towards Cody. Cody couldn't completely move out of the way. The powerful attack ended up clipping his right leg. This time, Cody did scream in pain. The Dark Masters only smirked. Hearing Cody scream only brought them pleasure. They would make him scream until he breathed his last.

"Trump Swords!" Piedmon shouted.

"Crimson Lightning!" Apocalymon shouted.

The Trump Swords slashed Cody in multiple places, and the red energy whip sent him flying into the cage again. Piedmon locked the cage again. By now, Cody was badly bleeding from multiple slashes to his body. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to take their torture. He only hoped that help would arrive soon. Help was closer than he thought.

Davis, Jun and their friends had made it to Spiral Mountain. But a rather unfriendly welcome awaited them. Machinedramon and other metallic Digimon were outside when one of the Digimon looked up and spotted Davis and friends. Machinedramon smirked upon seeing the group. Dameg and Rainba landed, and Davis, Veemon, Bluice and Jun dismounted them.

"Well, it looks like the rescue part has arrived. But you will soon be too late to save your little friend," Machinedramon said.

"You're seriously mistaken about us not rescuing our friend you metal head Digimon," Davis said defiantly.

Machinedramon was furious at that smart-mouthed remark. "You'll pay for that insulting comment. Attack!" he said.

A regular-colored Megadramon was the first to attack. The yellowish white energy gathered in front of him and he fired off his Genocide Attack. Dameg countered with this own Genocide Attack. But Dameg's Genocide Attack not only cancelled out the other attack, it also slammed into the Megadramon. Megadramon roared in pain.

"You'll have to do much better than that if you're going to beat us," Dameg said.

"Oh, I intend to," Machinedramon said. He released what looked like a small missile into the air.

But this missile-like object wouldn't explode at all. It opened up in about five different spots. Energy then began to gather. Soon, the attack was ready to fire.

"All in Range Beam!" Machinedramon shouted.

Laser energy shaped like a wall came firing out of the five opened up areas of the missile-like object. The energy out in five different directions. Jun was battling against a Metal Mamemon. She was so focused on the Metal Mamemon that she didn't see or sense a wall of laser energy coming right at her.

"Look out Jun!" Davis shouted.

Jun quickly turned around and saw the laser energy coming at her.

"Heat Laser!" Rainba shouted.

The dome of fire cancelled out the laser wall. Jun breathed a sigh of relief. Davis, Veemon, and their friends breathed a sigh of relief as well. That was too close any way you slice it.

"Thanks Rainba," Jun said.

"No problem," Rainba said.

"Jun, can you, Rainba and Dameg hold off these Digimon? Veemon, Bluice and I will rescue Cody," Davis said.

Of course Davis," Jun said. "And I have just the way for you to get past these Digimon." She closed her eyes and concentrated her power through the dirt on the ground.

Seconds later, a sandstorm brewed. It was so thick that a normal person or Digimon wouldn't be able to see anything in front of him/her. But Davis and his Digimon friends were far from normal. Davis had been blessed with very acute vision. His vision was greater than that of all people and animals on the earth combined. He passed that gift onto his friends. Davis, Veemon and Bluice easily made their way through the sandstorm.

'Good luck Davis,' Dameg thought.

Half an hour later, the sandstorm died down. Machinedramon and his minions could see again. They only saw Jun, Dameg and Raiba.

"Where are your friends?" Machinedramon asked.

"They're probably almost to where Cody is being held," Jun responded. "The sandstorm I created was merely to help them get past you."

"I think that it was a mistake to split off. Now I can finish you three off myself," Machinedramon said.

"Don't underestimate us. We may be three, but we are still as stronger than you think," Rainba said, getting ready to battle again.

Meanwhile, Davis, Veemon and Bluice were closing in on where Cody was being kept. Davis and Veemon felt just how weak Cody was. They were determined to make it to their young friend in time.

"We're getting close Davis," Veemon said.

"I can feel it Veemon. You and Bluice should Digivolve," Davis said.

"Should I go Ultimate or Mega?" Bluice asked.

"Digivolve to your Ultimate form for now. Even as an Ultimate, you're as strong as a moderately powerful Mega Digimon just like Dameg is. It's time for you to go Ultimate too Veemon," Davis said.

"I don't know if I can go Ultimate Davis. I've only been able to go Champion so far," Veemon said.

"I know you can do it Veemon. I believe in you. Give it a try," Davis said smiling.

Veemon smiled as well. "All right Davis," he said. He then began to glow. "Veemon Digivolve to...ExVeemon!"

But the glowing didn't stop there. ExVeemon was tapping into the power that he had kept a secret from the other Digidestined. He suddenly understood why he wasn't able to go Ultimate yet. He had kept the power needed to go Ultimate at bay. Now that he had tapped into it, there was nothing holding him back from reaching Ultimate status.

"ExVeemon Digivolve to..." ExVeemon said as his body began to change.

His body became leaner, and he shrunk about one foot. Two pairs of red wings replaced his one pair of white wings. He then became all black. With the exception of his mouth, his face was now completely covered. The glow then died down.

"Cyberdramon!" the new Digimon announced in a deep, beastlike voice.

Davis and Bluice looked in awe at the new Digimon.

"I am Cyberdramon, Veemon's Ultimate form. Even though I'm an Ultimate, my fighting skills are said to match that of a Mega Digimon. Don't get on my bad side or else you'll feel the pain of my Desolation Claw and Cyber Nail attacks," Cyberdramon said.

"I have to say Cyberdramon. You look awesome," Davis said.

"I totally agree there," Bluice added.

"Thank you my friends," Cyberdramon said.

"Okay Bluice. It's your turn now," Davis said.

"You got it Davis," Bluice said before she started to glow. "SnoAgumon Digivolve to...Ice Greyamon! Ice Greyamon Digivolve to..."

Bluice's body then grew even larger. Titanium-reinforced gold formed on her chest, and took the place of her right arm. The bone mask on her head became titanium-reinforced gold as well. The blue streaks across her body disappeared. The blue stripes still on her body became an icy blue. To finish it off, icy blue-colored wings burst from her back. But unlike MetalGreymon's wings, Bluice's wings were bat like. Then the glow died down.

"Arctic MetalGreyamon!" the new Digimon announced.

"Now let's go and rescue Cody," Davis said.

The Ultimate-level Digimon nodded, and the three friends continued towards the Dark Master's base. Soon, they found a large door. Davis and Cyberdramon could sense Cody's presence behind the door.

"So what now?" Bluice asked quietly.

"We might as well let them know that we're here," Davis responded. "Will you do they honors Cyberdramon?" he added.

"My pleasure," Cyberdramon said as his left hand glowed silver. "Desolation Claw!" he shouted before firing off the claw-shaped silver beam of energy.

The attack completely obliterated the door. That was more than enough to get the Dark Masters' attention. They turned to see Davis and two Digimon that they had never seen before standing in the doorway. Cody managed to look up. He was very relieved to see that Davis had arrived. But he was also confused abnout the two Digimon that were behind Davis.

"Who are those two Digimon?" Piedmon asked.

"Allow me to introduce Cyberdramon. He's Veemon's Ultimate form. And the Digimon next to him is Bluice in her Ultimate form Arctic MetalGreyamon," Davis responded.

"You must be dumber than you look to have only Ultimate-level Digimon. We're Mega Digimon," MetalSeadramon said.

"It's true that we are Ultimate Digimon. But don't underestimate us. We're stronger thatn you think," Cyberdramon said.

/Let's make this quick partner/

_You've got it_

Apocalymon had gotten in front of the cage where Cody was being held while the other Dark Masters' present prepared to battle Davis, Cyberdramon and Bluice. Meanwhile, Kari and Angel were taking a breather. The other Digidestined had left an hour ago so Angelda had removed her Mystical Illusion. Kari and Angel had trained hard for another hour and a half. During that hour and a half, Angel had become about twice as fast as she originally was.

"You're doing pretty good Angel," Angelda said.

"I'm doing the best I can. I hope to be as fast as you over time," Angel said.

"Don't worry about that my friend. You will be as fast as or maybe even faster than me over time," Angelda said smiling.

"You did a really nice job today Kari," Dragana said.

"Do you really think so?" Kari asked.

"I know so Kari. Whitefire and I caught you off guard a few times, but you quickly learned from your mistakes," Dragana responded.

Meanwhile, Armadillomon and Wormmon were going at it.

"Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon shouted as he charged for Wormmon.

Wormmon just barely evaded the attack. "Sticky Net!" he countered.

Armadillomon got caught up in the net, but he soon broke out. From his intense battle with Wolfy, Armadillomon had gotten stronger. Armadillomon suddenly turned around and headed right back at Wormmon. The attack connected with Wormmon this time. Wormmon got knocked back about ten feet. Then Armadillomon stopped his Diamond Shell attack.

"That was a good move Armadillomon," Wormmon said before slowly getting up.

"Thank you," Armadillomon said. 'I just wish that I was strong enough to help rescue Cody. I'll train hard so I can become strong enough to fight against the Dark Masters,' he thought determinedly. He didn't notice himself glowing.

The others saw Armadillomon glowing and gasped in awe. Armadillomon was getting ready to Digivolve. Armadillomon felt about twice as strong as he originally was. He looked and saw himself glowing. He then smiled.

"Armadillomon Digivolve to..." he said. He began to grow.

His body became bulky and muscular. The shell on his back had become purple in color, as well as rough and bumpy. His tail had what looked like a purple metal ball with spikes at the tip. Soon, the glow died down.

"Ankylomon!" the new Digimon announced.

The others just looked at the new Champion Digimon in awe. The new Champion looked like one of the dinosaurs.

"I am Ankylomon, Armadillomon's Champion form. I am one of the rarest Digimon of all. Don't cross me or I'll give you a T-KO with my Tail Hammer," Ankylomon said.

"Wow, you've become a Champion already. Pretty impressive I must say," Wolfy said as the other Digimon nodded.

Meanwhile, Davis, Cyberdramon and Bluice had gotten into a heated match with Piedmon and MetalSeadramon.

"Trump Swords!" Piedmon shouted, aiming the attack at Davis.

Davis stopped the swords in their tracks. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the attack back at Piedmon. Piedmon barely got out of the way of his own attack. He just smirked though. He had finally found a good opponent to go up against.

"Well, you're better than I gave you credit for. You seem to be a very worthy opponent. But I will destroy you," Piedmon said.

"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon shouted, aiming for Cyberdramon.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon countered.

The two attacks cancelled each other out. Bluice was facing off against VenomMyotismon. She had easily taken Puppetmon out.

"I still retain my attacks from when I was Myotismon. Grizzly Wing!" he said.

The bats headed for Bluice. But she only smirked. This attack would end up in cold storage. Her body began to glow an icy blue. Then the aura went to her bat-like wings.

"Arctic Wind!" Bluice shouted as he flapped her wings.

The freezing wind put the bats in the really deep freeze. As a finisher, the wind ripped through the iced over bats, destroying VenomMyotismon's attack. She quickly took to the air. In doing so, she evaded a River of Power attack.

"We need to finish this quickly. Cody needs to be healed," Davis said.

"We'll keep you here as long as we want you to. You may be stronger than we anticipated, but we outnumber you. You're still weak against all of us," Piedmon said.

That last comment enraged Cyberdramon. If there's one thing that Cyberdramon doesn't like being called, it's weak. He flew in right at Piedmon. Piedmon smirked at fired off his Trump Swords again. But Cyberdramon easily evaded the attack. Then he pointed at Piedmon. Silver-blue energy gathered in his finger.

"Cyber Nail!" Cyberdramon shouted as he fired off the energy.

The attack slammed into Piedmon and sent him flying into the wall. Piedmon quickly recovered though and was soon standing next to MetalSeadramon again. The two evil Digimon just smirked though.

"You have a lot of spunk. But you won't be leaving this place," MetalSeadramon said.

"Stuff it Snaky!" Davis retorted.

That enraged MetalSeadramon. "Why you little smart aleck. I'll pulverize you for that. River of Power!" he said, aiming the attack right at Davis.

Davis back flipped into the air. The attack went harmlessly underneath him. He then came back down with both feet on the ground.

"It's my turn now," Davis said. He thrust his left hand out at Piedmon and MetalSeadramon.

The two Dark Masters went flying into the wall. Davis then used his telepathy to lift them into the air. He signaled Bluice and Cyberdramon to take care of the other Dark Masters. Bluice's pale icy blue stripes began to glow. What looked like a wall of snow began to form. The snow then began to form around the other present Dark Master.

"Arctic Prison!" Bluice shouted.

The snow around the Dark Masters started turning into solid ice. The Dark Masters found themselves trapped within the ice. Now, Apocalymon was the only one keeping Davis and his friends from Cody. But Apocalymon was not willing to go down easy.

"You won't take me down as easily. Crimson Lightning!" Apocalymon said as the red energy whip came right at Cyberdramon.

Cyberdramon just grabbed the energy whip. He gritted his teeth because the energy stung a little. Unfortunately, Cyberdramon left himself wide open for an attack. Apocalymon noticed that and sent at Giga Cannon attack at Cyberdramon. Moments before the attack made impact, it split in half. The now split apart attack harmlessly went past Cyberdramon.

"That was way too close. Are you okay pal?" Davis said. He saw his partner's predicament and pointed his right hand at the attack to split it apart.

"Yes my friend. Thank you," Cyberdramon said as he faced his partner. He then let go of the Crimson Lightning attack.

"Don't let your guard down like that again," Davis said.

"Believe me Davis. I won't Cyberdramon said. "Now I'll make this quick with you," he said facing Apocalymon. He closed his eyes in concentration for an attack that blended energy with magic.

This attack wouldn't be strong enough to destroy Apocalymon, but it would leave him weakened for a little while. Yellow-orange energy began to form around him. But this wouldn't be a fire attack. A few moments later, Cyberdramon opened his eyes. He was surrounded in a yellow-orange aura, ready to unleash his attack.

"I'm not sorry that my friends and I can't stay and play with you. But we have more important matters to tend to," Cyberdramon said.

The aura around Cyberdramon then became a concentrated ball of energy that floated above his hand.

"Miracle Bomb!" he shouted as he threw the ball of compressed energy at Apocalymon.

The attack came at Apocalymon too fast form him to react. He went flying away from the cage. Cyberdramon quickly rushed to the cage and slashed it open. He carefully picked up Cody. Seeing that Cody was safe now, Davis clapped his hands. Piedmon and MetalSeadramon felt something invisible hit the back of their heads and they went unconscious before they were lowered to the ground.

"The others will eventually break out of the ice. Let's get going while they're still trapped," Bluice said.

Davis and Cyberdramon nodded. Bluice scooped up Davis in her hand, and the two Digimon left. Upon reaching the area where Jun, Dameg and Rainba were, it was clear to see that there was a pretty heated battle going on. Jun channeled her power through the air to kick up a piercing wind. The wind was pummeling Metal Mamemon. But it wasn't about to give up to a human.

"I refuse to go down to you. Tremar!" Metal Mamemon said as he pounded his fist into the ground five times.

Large boulders formed and went straight for Jun. Jun had destroyed a few of them with her piercing wind. But there were just too many coming at her from too many directions.

"Jun! All in Range Beam!" Dameg cried.

"Crimson Fire!" Rainba shouted.

The missile-like object shot off walls of laser energy. Unlike the one Machinedramon fired, this All in Range Beam shot out walls of laser energy in ten different directions instead of five. Also, four large fireballs came at the boulders heading for Jun. The remaining boulders were obliterated. Jun looked to Dameg and Rainba and smiled at them. That was another very close call.

"Thanks guys," Jun said.

"You're welcome," Dameg and Rainba said.

"Hey Rainba. Can you give off a fire attack? I have an idea," Jun said.

Rainba nodded and shot her Crimson Fire again. Jun channeled her powers through the fiery attack and combined the four large fireballs into one giant fireball. The giant fireball slammed into Metal Mamemon, instantly deleting him. But the fireball kept going. It ended up tearing through a Megadramon, a Mamemon and an Andromon(A/N: I don't mean the one that is friends with the Digidestined). It finally came to a stop when it slammed into Machinedramon.

Machinedramon screamed in pain. Him being a metallic Digimon didn't leave him with much of a defense against strong fire attacks. When the fireball completely faded away, Machinedramon was on the ground unconscious. He was still alive, but badly burnt. But some ill-fated stroke of luck, the giant fireball had lost enough intensity when it destroyed the three Digimon.

"Well done," Davis said.

Jun turned around and saw her brother with two Digimon that she's never seen before. "Who are these Digimon Davis?" she asked.

"Jun, meet Cyberdramon. He's Veemon's Ultimate form. And the Digimon that's holding me is Bluice, but in her Ultimate form Arctic MetalGreyamon," Davis responded.

Then Dameg noticed just how awful Cody looked. "He needs to be healed and fast," he said.

Cyberdramon gently put Cody down. Bluice lowered her hand to the ground so Davis could just walk off. Davis went out of Bluice's hand. Davis went over to Cody's side and put his hand on Cody's badly bleeding chest. A blue-green aura covered Davis's hand. It soon coursed through Cody's body.

Cody's wounds began to close up. About five minutes later, Cody was completely healed. He then opened his eyes and sat up. He immediately wished that he didn't try to sit up because he went back down again. But Davis prevented Cody from having a hard impact with the ground. Cody looked up and saw Davis looking down at him.

"Are you all right?" Davis asked.

"I am now. Thanks to you and your friends," Cody responded smiling. "Can we please get out of here now? I hope that I never have to come here again," he added.

The others nodded. Jun got on Rainba. Cyberdramon picked up Davis, and Cody got on Dameg's back. Then Bluice, Rainba, Cyberdramon and Dameg flew off for where Kari and the others were. They arrived a few hours later. Rainba, Bluice, Dameg and Cyberdramon landed. Cody got off of Dameg. Jun dismounted Rainba, and Cyberdramon put Davis down. Kari and Angel were amazed upon looking at the three new Digimon.

"Cody! Are you okay?" a new voice said.

Cody was a little confused. The voice sounded a little like Armadillomon but it was more gravely than Armadillomon's was. Cody then saw a dinosaur-like Digimon walking towards him. He was a little fearful at first, but he calmed down when he saw the Digimon's familiar green eyes.

"Armadillomon?" Cody asked.

"I'm Ankylomon now Cody. Through some tough training that I did with Davis's friends, I was able to Digivolve," the Digimon responded. "Are you all right?" he repeated."Yes I am," Cody responded. "I owe you and your friends my life Davis."

"You don't owe us anything Cody," Davis said. Then he looked at Ankylomon. "Would you like a new name Ankylomon?"

"I think that it would be great Davis," Ankylomon responded.

"How about Arma? Your body is like armor after all," Cyberdramon said.

"I think that that's a good name for him Cyberdramon," Davis said.

"I do too," Cody said.

"I like the sound of that myself. I'll go with that name," Ankylomon agreed.

"Now you have your own name too," Cody said. His expression then became serious again. "We have to do whatever it takes to stop the Dark Masters. They'll stop at nothing to destroy us."

"I know Cody. We will defeat them," Davis said.

"Who are these new Digimon Davis?" Angel asked suddenly.

"Kari, Angel, I would like you to meet Cyberdramon. He is actually Veemon's Ultimate form. Next to him is our good friend Rainba, who is a Phoenixmon. And the third Digimon is Bluice. She's in her Ultimate form Arctic MetalGreyamon," Davis responded before Bluice Dedigivolved.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rainba," Kari said as Angel nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine Kari, Angel," Rainba said.

"So how does it feel to be an Ultimate Cyberdramon?" Angel asked.

"It feels great Angel. I'm glad that I was finally able to reach this level," Cyberdramon responded.

"Who are you?" Cody asked Angel.

"You're looking at Angel's Ultimate form Cody. She's an Angewomon now," Kari responded. "But don't tell the others that she can reach Ultimate."

"Please don't tell the others that I can go Ultimate as well. They don't even know that I can reach Champion status," Cyberdramon said.

"Don't worry guys. I won't tell them. They don't deserve to know," Cody said as Arma nodded.

Arma then Dedigivolved. "Well, Cody and I need to be heading home," he said as Cody picked him up.

"But we'll be here everyday from now on so that Arma can train to become just as good as your friends Davis," Cody said.

"I'll send you on your way home then. It's a good thing that you showed me where your house is," Davis said. He snapped his fingers.

The next thing that Cody and Arma knew was that they were standing in Cody's bedroom. Cody looked down at Arma and gasped in surprise. Arma had not reverted to Upamon.

"What is it Cody?" Arma asked. He didn't need Cody to respond because he just knew what was up. He hadn't reverted. "This is odd. I usually revert to Upamon when we're in the Real World," he said.

"Maybe it has something to do with your training. I think that it enabled you to be strong enough to maintain your Rookie form in the Real World," Cody said.

Arma nodded with that logic. Then he and Cody went into the front room. Cody's mother and grandfather were absolutely overjoyed to see him back safe and sound. Then Cody told them everything that happened, introducing them to Arma as well. Cody's mother and grandfather were very grateful to Davis for saving their son/grandson's life.

Meanwhile at Spiral Mountain, VenomMyotismon was finally able to free himself and his comrades from their ice prison. It was needless to say that he and the other Dark Masters were very angry. Piedmon and MetalSeadramon had regained consciousness, and Machinedramon had made it back inside the mountain.

"We have underestimated our opponent yet again," Apocalymon said.

"Yes we have. They are more powerful than we thought they were. We need to get rid of them first. Once we're rid of them, the other Digidestined will easily crumble at our feet," Piedmon said.

"Let us plan then. We can't afford to underestimate our powerful opponents again," VenomMyotismon said.

The other Dark Masters nodded. They began scheming of a way to get rid of Davis and his Digimon friends.

Well, I've finally put up Chapter 7 of this story. Between finals, having writer's block, and going to Las Vegas(which I had a marvelous time), I was glad to get this finished. Oh, and for those of you still wondering about the unfamiliar attacks and Digimon, it comes right out of the Digimon World 1 game for Playstation One. Moving right along, preview for Chapter 8: Biyomon's Folly: Kari, Angel, Wormmon and Arma continue their training with Davis and his Digimon friends. But the Dark Masters have other things in mind. They send their minions to take care of one of the Digidestined's Digimon. Biyomon is just minding her own business when she finds herself under attack. Can she survive this attack since she can no longer go Ultimate? You'll have to stay tuned to find out.


	8. Biyomon's Folly

Recap: Davis, Jun and a few of their Digimon friends set off to rescue Cody from the Dark Masters' evil clutches. Cody didn't fair to well against the Dark Masters because he was brutally tortured. Upon reaching Spiral Mountain, Davis and friends came face to face with an unpleasant welcoming committee. Davis, Veemon and Bluice went off to rescue Cody while Jun, Rainba and Dameg dealt with Machinedramon and his flunkies. Veemon had Digivolved all the way to Ultimate for the very first time, and he, Davis and Bluice rescued Cody. Upon returning to where Kari and the others were, Cody found out that Armadillomon, now named Arma had Digivolved to Champion.  
/ is Davis mental talk  
_Italic words _is mental talk for all of Veemon's Digivolutions  
**Bold words **is Kari mental talk  
**_Bold italic words _**is mental talk for all of Gatomon's Digivolutions  
' is thoughts 

Chapter 8: Biyomon's Folly

Things have become peaceful again for the moment. No one enjoyed it more than Cody did. He had been put through pure hell. He was still very grateful to Davis. If not for Davis, then Cody wouldn't have returned home alive. He wasn't alone in gratefulness to Davis.

Arma was a lot more grateful that Cody was safely with him again. 'I don't know what I would've done if those monsters killed Cody,' he thought. He then saw that Cody deep in thought about something. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Cody was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Arma's question. He was reflecting over what happened today.

"Are you all right?" Arma asked, closer to Cody this time.

"Huh?" Cody asked, snapping out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Arma next to him. "Oh, it's just that I was thinking about everything that happened today," he responded.

"What did you go through while you were the Dark Masters' prisoner?" Arma asked.

"It was the worst torture that I could've ever been put through Arma. I hope that I never have to be in that situation again. They beat me up every time they felt like it. If not for Davis, Cyberdramon and Bluice finding me, I would not have survived those Dark Masters' beatings," Cody responded.

Speaking of Davis, he and Kari were strolling through the Digital World. After all that has taken place today, they both felt the want for some time together. Veemon, who had Dedigivolved after Davis sent Cody and Arma home, and Angel, who had also Dedigivolved, also walked side by side.

"It's good to be able to have some time together," Kari said.

"I know Kari. With the other Digidestined breathing down our necks and the Dark Masters roaming around, it hasn't been easy for us to have time to ourselves," Davis said.

But they would have to much-unwanted trouble soon. A group of eighteen Giromon, who swore loyalty to Machinedramon, spotted the two couples. They immediately cut the two couples off. Kari and Davis just looked at the Digimon in confusion.

"What are they?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, they look like little blue metal balls with faces, arms and horns," Davis said. "Quite funny-looking too," he added.

"Those are Giromon. They're known for their mischievous attitudes and are said to be quite the troublemakers when they want to be," Veemon said.

"I remember seeing them from when we were in Machinedramon's territory. They are Ultimate-level Digimon who work only for Machinedramon," Angel added.

"Our master will be thrilled once he hears of your destruction," one of the Giromon said.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but you will not be destroying us today," Davis said before Veemon and Angel Digivolved to their Ultimate forms.

"You are foolish to fight us human. We greatly outnumber you," the Giromon said.

"Well then, let's even the odds," a group of familiar voices said.

Davis and Veemon didn't need to turn around because they already knew whom the voices belonged to. The Giromon, Kari and Angel looked to see Dameg, Vampy, Greyma, Faerie, Angelda, Dragana, Blackwing, Bluice, Wolfy, Whitefire, Purwing, Angold and a few new Digimon approaching. One of the new Digimon bore a huge resemblance to Leomon. The only differences were that his mane and the tip of his tail were brown instead of blonde, and that the fur on the rest of his body was a peach color. His name was Leo.

The second of the three new Digimon looked just like a Tyrannomon. The difference was that this Tyrannomon was brown with a yellow stomach instead of red with a white stomach. This Tyrannomon was also only 1/2 the size of other Tyrannomon. Her name was Tyranna. The final of the new Digimon looked like a MegaSeadramon. The difference was that this one was blue instead of the normal green or red, and it wore a silver helmet with a bronze horn on its head. She was called Wataria.

"Nice of you to join us my friends," Davis said as he then turned around.

"There's no way that we would leave you four to fight against all of them. Giromon are small but they're a force to be reckoned with when they band together," Angelda said.

"Eighteen against four is far from fair odds. Especially with these Digimon," Dameg added.

"Now let's take care of these Digimon rejects," Vampy added.

Then the fight began. The Giromon attacked first. All eighteen of them used Tremar. A horde of large boulders then flew towards Davis, Kari and their friends.

"Desolation Claw!" Cybedramon shouted.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angel shouted.

"All in Range Beam!" Dameg shouted.

"Thunder Justice!" Vampy screamed.

"Arctic Blast!" Bluice shouted.

"Howling Wave!" Wolfy shouted.

"Spinning Needle!" Dragana yelled.

"Wind Cutter!" Blackwing shouted.

"Meltdown!" Whitefire shouted.

"Buster Drive!" Greyma screamed.

"Electro Shocker!" Purwing shouted.

"Blaze Blast!" Tyranna shouted.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leo shouted.

"Winter Blast!" Wataria shouted.

"Electric Cloud!" Angold and Angelda shouted.

"Megalo Spark!" Faerie concluded.

Silver energy in the shape of a claw, an arrow made of pure light, walls of laser energy, bolts of lightning, a barrage of large icicles, a wave of sound vibrations, needle-like air currents, an electrical disk (A/N: Think of Krillin's Destructo Disk. Wind Cutter looks almost identical to that), a large dome of fire, a ball of electricity, a stream of fire, a fist in the shape of a lion's head, a blizzard of ice and snow, small clouds crackling with electricity and a black ball with electrical energy circling it headed for the boulders.

Greyma had charged directly into a few boulders at breakneck speed, smashing them to dust. Davis blasted some of the boulders with his psychic energy. Kari had closed her eyes in concentration. She then unleashed an energy wave of pure light. The attacks had quickly taken care of the boulders.

"You'll have to do better than that horn heads," Dameg said.

The Giromon were very angry after hearing that comment. "We'll show you the power of our Pulse Laser," the said before unleashing the said attack.

Each Pulse Laser was aimed at someone.

"You're individually gone after us. You really aren't too smart are you?" Davis said. He then cancelled out the laser aimed for him with a beam of pure energy.

But this beam kept going and struck the Giromon dead center. The Giromon screamed in pain before dissolving into data. The same happened with the other Giromon. Their Pulse Laser attacks were not only easily cancelled out, but the attacks that Davis's Digimon friends gave also went straight into the Giromon. In moments, all the Giromon had dissolved into data.

"Nicely done my friends," Davis said.

"We'll always be around whenever you need us," Faerie said before she and all the Digimon except Cyberdramon and Angel left.

"Davis then walked over to Kari and kissed her. "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" he asked before kissing her deeply.

Kari smiled and put her arms around Davis's neck to deepen the kiss even more. They parted when the need to breathe became apparent. They continued their stroll. Cyberdramon and Angel remained Ultimate-level Digimon, just in case.

Meanwhile in another area of the Digital World, Biyomon was just hanging out with the older Digidestined's Digimon. Out of all the Digidestined and Digimon, she was the only one who truly respected Davis and Veemon since when she first saw them. The only reason that she didn't do anything was that she feared the friction she could cause between the other Digidestined and herself. That's why she participated in the battles even though she didn't truly want to.

'I feel sorry for Davis and Kari. Why can't the others understand that those two belong together? Why can't Sora understand. And she's supposed to be the Digidestined of Love,' Biyomon thought. She had gotten some very fortunate chances to hang out alone with Davis, Veemon and their Digimon friends.

She became fast friends with some of Davis's Digimon friends. There are still quite a few that she doesn't know about yet. 'Back then, I was afraid of the tension that I would cause between the other Digidestined and myself. Now I'm no longer afraid of that. The next time I see Davis, I'm joining him whether the Digidestined like it or not.'

A few hours later, Davis, Kari, Cyberdramon and Angel finished their stroll through the Digital World. They were back with Jun and Rainba at about sunset.

"So how was your stroll?" Rainba asked.

"It was peaceful for the most part. We did run into some trouble with a horde of Giromon, but our friends helped us out," Kari responded.

"I should be heading back to my living quarters. I'll always be around whenever you need me," Rainba said before flying off.

Davis, Jun, Kari, Angel and Cyberdramon waved goodbye as Rainba flew higher and higher until she was completely out of their sight. Davis and the others hung out for about another half hour.

"We should be heading home Davis. It's getting dark," Jun then said.

"Davis, can Angel and I go home with you? I don't feel comfortable returning to my own home yet," Kari said.

"Sure Kari. But it will be a good idea for your mother to know where you are. She's probably very worried about you now," Davis said. Then he took Kari and Jun's hands before disappearing.

Cyberdramon took Angel's hand before disappearing as well. The two couples plus Jun arrived just outside Davis's house. Then Cyberdramon and Angel Dedigivolved before all five of them entered the house. Davis then explained the situation to his parents.

"It's bad enough that the Digidestined sun my son. Now you and your cute little Digimon partner are caught in it as well," Mrs. Motomiya said sympathetically.

"It really doesn't matter what they think Mrs. Motomiya. Nothing they do will change my decision to be with Davis," Kari said before writing down her phone number.

"I'll let your mother know that you're here," Mr. Motomiya said, going to the telephone and calling Mrs. Kamiya.

Angel just blushed at being called cute. Veemon smiled at seeing Angel blush.

"Your Ultimate form is more beautiful," Veemon whispered in Angel's ear, causing Angel's blush to deepen.

Then everyone in the house enjoyed a dnner of sushi with noodles and rice. A few hours later, Davis led Kari and Angel to his room with Veemon behind them.

"You can have the bed if you like. I don't mind sleeping on the couch," Davis said as Veemon nodded.

"No Davis, you don't have to sleep on the couch," Kari said before she blushed. "Besides, I want to sleep with you," she added as her blush deepened.

Davis just smiled at that. "If that's what you want, then so be it," he said. Once in the room, he snapped his fingers.

A little bed appeared in the empty corner of the room. The bed was big enough for both Veemon and Angel to comfortably sleep in. Veemon and Angel then got settled into the little bed before nodding off to dreamland. Davis and Kari smiled at their now sleeping Digimon.

"We should be going to bed too," Kari said. "But I don't have anything to change into."

"I can fix that," Davis said before snapping his fingers again.

Kari looked down to find that she now wore a pink sleeveless silk nightgown that went down to about halfway below her knees. She smiled and then hugged Davis. "Thank you Davis. This is beautiful," she said.

"Don't mention it," Davis said before snapping his fingers once more. He was now in a pair of sapphire-blue flannel pajamas. Then he and Kari snuggled closer to Davis. "Goodnight Kari," Davis said, kissing Kari's forehead.

"Goodnight Davis," Kari said before she nodded off to dreamland.

Davis joined her in dreamland soon after. It was a fairly peaceful and quiet night this night. Not even the crickets and other nocturnal animals dared to make a peep tonight. It was as if they sensed the need to be silent this night. The light of the full moon gently shone through Davis's windows, basking the two couples in its celestial glow.

The next morning, the two couples awoke to the birds' lovely melodies. Davis opened his window, and a family of three birds flew down to the windowsill. Veemon and Kari also went to the window. Then the little birds fleew up and nuzzled Davis, Veemon and Kari's faces before flying away.

Mrs. Motomiya then opened the door. "Your mother left you several changes of clothes Kari. One of them is in the bathroom. The bathroom is two doors down to the left of this room," she said before leaving.

"Go on Kari. I don't have school today," Davis said.

"What will you do to pass the time?" Kari asked.

"Veemon and I will go to the Digital World. We always hang out with our friends whever we can," Davis responded as Veemon nodded.

Kari nodded before going to the bathroom. After entering the bathroom, she closed the door and undressed. Then she drew her bath water and took a nice warm bath. After she finished, she dried herself and got dressed for school. Then she left the bathroom and sat to a quick breakfast before she kissed Davis goodbye and left for school. Angel kissed Veemon goodbye before following Kari. Then Davis got his change of clothes before going into the bathroom and taking a shower. He came back out half an hour later. Then he went back into his room where Veemon was waiting.

"So when are we going to the Digital World? We have all day today," Veemon said.

"How about we go right now?" Davis asked.

"I'm up for that," Veemon responded before he and Davis disappeared, reappearing in the Digital World.

Tyranna and Dragana just happened to be in the area where Davis and Veemon appeared. They went over to greet their friends.

"Hi guys," Tyranna said.

"You're here early," Dragana added.

"Yeah, I don't have school today so Veemon and I decided to come here early," Davis said.

"You're not the only one," a familiar voice said.

The four friends looked back to see Ken and Wormmon heading their way.

"Hey Ken, Wormmon," Veemon said.

"Hello to you too," Wormmon said.

"Wormmon and I have a little surprise for you," Ken said. "Do it Wormmon."

Wormmon nodded. Then a white glow surrounded him. Davis and Veemon just looked in awe. Dragana was pretty amazed herself. Wormmon was Digivolving.

"Wormmon Digivolve to..."

Wormmon's caterpillar-like body morphed into that of a humanoid bug with green and black armor and bug-like red eyes. He had two pairs of wasp-like wings coming from his back. Then the glow died down.

"Stingmon!" the new Digimon shouted.

"My friends, meet Stingmon. He's Wormmon's Champion form. He's fairly peaceful. But if you get on his bad side, then you will suffer from the pain of his Spiking Strike going through you," Ken said.

"When did you Digivolve Stingmon?" Davis asked, still in awe.

"While you and your friends were off to rescue Cody, Arma and I trained some more. After about a few hours of training with a Champion-level Arma, I had Digivolved. Ken and I returned to the base after that so that's why you didn't get a chance to see me," Stingmon responded.

"Would you like another name Stingmon?" Davis asked.

"Yes I would," Stingmon responded.

"I've been thinking about that all night. A name that just stuck in my head was Sting," Ken said.

"That's a perfect name for me," Stingmon said.

"I agree," Veemon said.

"So do I," Davis added.

Ken smiled. "All right, then Sting it is," he said.

Then Davis and Veemon realized something. Sting had called Ken by name, although Ken was still in his Digimon Emperor outfit.

"I take it that you've finally let Sting start calling you by name," Davis said smiling.

"Yeah, from being around you and your friends, I realized that I shouldn't be treating my own partner like a slave. Thank you for helping me understand that," Ken said smiling.

"Anytime," Davis and Veemon said smiling.

Meanwhile in another area of the Digital World, Biyomon was alone and in big trouble. She was just flying around when something hit her in the chest, knocking her out of the sky. She looked to see a group of Guardromon and Andromon approaching her.

"What do you want?" Biyomon asked.

"Master Machinedramon sent us to seek and destroy you and the rest of your Digimon crew. Your destruction will bring our master closer to victory over the Digital World," a Guardromon responded.

"You won't be destroying me," Biyomon said.

"Don't be so sure of that. Without your human partner here, you can't Digivolve," one of the Andromon said.

"Guardian Barrage!" the Guardromon shouted.

Dozens upon dozens of missiles rocketed towards Biyomon. She just barely dodged them all. Then she managed to get airborne again.

"Metal Fireball!" a new voice shouted.

Biyomon saw that large fireball streaming towards her. Again, she just barely dodged the attack. She looked down and saw a group of Skull Meramon joining the battle. 'I've got to Digivolve. I won't stand much of a chance against them like this,' she thought. She closed her eyes and concentrated very hard. She then felt stronger and began to glow. "Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon!"

"So, you can Digivolve without your partner after all. But it still won't matter. You won't stand much of a chance against all of us since you've lost the ability to Digivolve to your Ultimate leve," another Andromon said.

"I won't give up nevertheless," Birdramon said before her wings glowed in a fiery aura. "Meteor Wing!" she shouted, unleashing her attack.

The fiery wings headed right for two Guardromon.

"Spiral Saber!" one of the Andromon shouted, slicing through the Meteor Wing like a hot knife through butter.

"You won't be able to defeat us. We have you outclassed and outnumbered," one of the Skull Meramon said.

"And she's about to have even more trouble. Silver Stream!" a new voice said.

Birdramon cried in pain as something that felt like molten metal struck her from behind. She was still able to stay in the air. She turned and saw a metallic Digimon that she didn't even recognize. The Digimon looked like a giant robot falcon.

"Who are you?" Birdramon asked.

"I am Silver Falconmon, a Mega Digimon and Piedmon's most loyal servant. I'll crush you with the force of my Silver Stream attack," the Digimon responded.

'How can I make it through this one? I am severly outnumbered. If only I could become Garudamon,' Birdramon desperately thought.

Meanwhile, Davis and ExVeemon were sparring with their friends. Dameg, Angelda, Vampy, Bluice, Faerie and Wolfy had come along and joined in the sparring as well. ExVeemon and Sting faced off against one another. ExVeemon went easy on Sting. But even though ExVeemon went easy on Sting, Sting still struggled. Suddenly, Davis sensed a Digimon in serious trouble.

"Hold it my friends. There's a Digimon in trouble not too far from here," Davis said.

"I sense it too. It's Birdramon," ExVeemon said worriedly. "She's extremely outnumbered. Most of the Digimon she's battling are of the Ultimate level."

"I can sense a Mega-level Digimon there as well," Angelda said.

"We have to help her. She was the only one of the older Digidestined's Digmon whom we truly became friends with. It made me sad to see her fight when us when she clearly didn't want to. She won't stand a chance against those severe odds," Faerie said desperately.

"We will help her Faerie. Don't worry," Dameg said.

"Looks like you'll need a little more help here," an alto-like voice said.

Davis and the others looked up to see Rainba coming down for a landing.

"On my way here, I saw the battle going on," Rainba said.

"How bad is it?" Davis asked.

"It's very bad. Birdramon barely has the strength to keep fighting. The odds are severely against her," Rainba responded.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. We've got a friend in serious need," ExVeemon said before Digivolving to Cyberdramon. He then scooped up Davis and flew off.

Rainba took the lead with Bluice and Wolfy on her back. Dragana, Dameg, Faerie, Vampy and Angelda followed. Soon, more of Davis's Digimon friends followed. Everyone hoped to make it to Birdramon in time. Speaking of Birdramon, she was being pummeled into the ground. She had managed to take out the Guardromon. But that left her almost completely drained, which made it easy for a Skull Meramon to attack her.

Birdramon didn't even have the energy to cry out in pain as the Skull Meramon lashed at her with his Metal Chain. It soon became too much for her to keep her Champion form any longer, and she reverted to Biyomon. Skull Meramon then stepped back. But this wasn't because he gave up. All the other Digimon were preparing to attack Biyomon at the same time.

"Metal Fireball!" the Skull Meramon shouted.

"Pulse Laser!" the Andromon shouted.

"Silver Stream!" Silver Falconmon shouted.

The result was a large beam of combined energy. It destroyed everything in its path on its collision course with Biyomon. Biyomon just closed her eyes, waiting for the impact that would delete her.

"Crimson Fire!" a voice shouted.

"Genocide Attack!" a second voice shouted.

"Thunder Justice!" a third voice shouted.

"Prominence Beam!" a fourth voice shouted.

"Tundra Blast!" a fifth voice shouted.

"Freeze Blast!" a sixth voice shouted.

"Blaze Blast!" a seventh voice shouted.

"Desolation Claw!" an eigth voice shouted.

"All in Range Beam!" a ninth voice shouted.

Four large fireballs, a yellowish white energy ball, lightning bolts, a red laser beam, a ball of arctic energy, a barrage of hailstones sleet and ice, a stream of fire, silver energy in the shape of a claw and five walls of laser energy were unleashed. The nine attacks combined into a large beam of combined energy, which easily cancelled out the beam headed for Biyomon. Biyomon opened her eyes when she didn't feel the attack hit. She was barely able to look up and saw Davis looking down at her. Then Davis healed Biyomon and restored her energy.

"Are you all right?" Davis asked.

"I am now thanks to you and your friends," Biyomon responded. She then found herself and Davis in the middle of a circle of Davis's Digimon friends.

"Stay inside this circle. My friends and I will handle things from here," Davis said.

Biyomon nodded.

"This is our lucky day indeed. Once we take you and your puny friends out, there will be no one to stand in our masters' way of conquest," Silver Falconmon said.

"Prepare to be disappointed you metallic moron," Cyberdramon said defiantly.

Silver Falconmon screeched in anger at that comment and led the attack against Davis and his Digimon friends. "Silver Stream!" he shouted.

The attack went straight for Cyberdramon. A well-placed Desolation Claw easily cancelled out the attack. But there would be many more attacks where that came from.

"Metal Fireball!" the Skull Meramon shouted.

"Pulse Laser!" the Andromon shouted.

The large number of attacks headed for Davis and his friends. Davis closed his eyes in concentration. He put his hands over his head in a prayer position. Then he slowly brought them apart until they were at his sides. The incoming attacks bounced off of an invisible field.

"What trickery is this?" Silver Falconmon asked.

"This is no trick. This is but a simple force field. But it's not only for defense," Davis said.

"What do you mean by that?" the Skull Meramon asked.

"This! All in Range Beam!" Dameg shouted.

"Prominence Beam!" Dragana shouted.

"Ice Needle!" Wataria shouted.

"Blaze Blast!" Tyranna shouted.

"Crimson Fire!" Rainba shouted.

The five attacks went through the force field. Totally caught off guard, the Andromon couldn't get out of the way in time. They were deleted the moment the attacks hit them. Then Davis removed the force field. Cyberdramon then headed for one of the Skull Meramon. But Cyberdramon moved at such a fast speed that only Davis could keep track of him. When it came to speed, Davis and Cyberdramon were the fastest human/Digimon alive. When Davis and Cyberdramon used their full speed, no one, not even their Digimon friends could keep track of them, even though Davis and Cyberdramon could keep track of each other.

The next thing that everyone heard was a cry of pain from the Skull Meramon that was on the far right. They turned their attention to it just in time to see it disperse into hundreds of data particles. Just as quickly, Cyberdramon was back at Davis's side.

"Give up. You're no match for us," Davis said. Then he narrowed his eyes at the Skull Meramon on the far left.

That Skull Meramon screamed as it felt an unseen attack consume it. It then dispersed into data.

"I will never give up to a pathetic human like you," Silver Falconomon said.

"Don't push your luck metal head," Cyberdramon retorted.

"You just pushed yours," Silver Falconmon said angrily before aiming another Silver Stream attack at Cyberdramon.

"Thunder Justice!" Vampy shouted.

The powerful electrical attack not only cancelled out Silver Falconmon's attack, but it also went straight into Silver Falconmon. Silver Falconmon screamed in pain as half of his body dissolved into data.

"Now to finish the other half of you," Cyberdramon said. "Desolation Claw!"

The attack slammed into the other half of Silver Falconmon, and Silver Falconmon was completely deleted. Rainba, Bluice and Wolfy combined their attacks against the remaining Skull Meramon. The combined attacks of Rainba, Bluice and Wolfy were more than enough to easily delete the remaining Skull Meramon. Then Davis turned his attention to Biyomon.

"How did you get into this mess?" Davis asked curiously.

"I was minding my own business. I went flying when something shot me out of the sky. Then the fight between the now deleted Digimon and I started. I stood no chance against them because I was greatly outnumbered," Biyomon responded.

"Let's head back before some more of the Dark Masters' flunkies come this way," Dameg said.

Everyone nodded. Cyberdramon picked up Davis before flying off to where they left Ken and Sting. Rainba, Dameg, Wolfy and Bluice followed Cyberdramon. Biyomon Digivolved and followed as well. The other Digimon headed off to their dwelling areas. An hour later, Birdramon got pretty tired. She had Dedigivolved, barely able to stay in the air. Fortunately, Rainba got under her before she fell.

"Thanks, I was getting pretty tired," Biyomon said.

"No problem," Rainba said.

Biyomon couldn't place it yet, but there was something very familiar about Rainba. It was like she knew Rainba for some reason. They made it back to where Ken and Sting were an hour and a half later. Kari, Angel in her Ulitmate form, Cody and Arma in his Champion form were now there as well. They were greatly relieved to see that Biyomon was okay. Ken had told them what happened.

"Thank goodness you're all right Biyomon. We were so worried about you," Angel said.

"I would've been deleted if not for Davis and his friends," Biyomon said before hopping off Rainba's back. "Thanks again for the ride," she added.

"No problem," Rainba said again. She then saw the puzzled look on Biyomon's face. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"It's just that I feel I know you somewhere," Biyomon responded.

"In a way Biyomon, you should know her. Rainba here is a Phoenixmon, which is your Mega form," Davis said.

"Really?" Biyomon asked, clearly amazed.

"That's right Biyomon. Your Mega form is Phoenixmon," Cyberdramon responded.

Kari then noticed the ice-colored WarGreymon. "Is that you Bluice?" she asked.

"Yes Kari, it's me. I'm Blizzard WarGreyamon now, the rarest ice Digimon in the Digital World. My body is so frigid that only those I trust will be able to touch me without becoming ice statues. My Tundra Blast and Deep Freeze attacks leave my enemies in the bitter cold," Bluice responded.

Angel on the other hand, had been looking at the Digimon that looked mostly like MetalGarurumon. "Who are you?" she asked.

"They call me Wolfy," the Digimon responded in a deep gravely voice. He did for the most part look like a MetalGarurumon.

The only differences were that he was bronze in color and about twice as big as a normal MetalGarurumon.

"I am Bronze MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon are rare Digimon to begin with, but I am the only Digimon of my kind. My Freeze Blast attack leaves my enemies in the deepest freeze of their lives," Wolfy added.

Then Biyomon looked back at Angel. Biyomon never thought that she would see Angel as an Ultimate again. "Wow Angel, you've become an Ultimate again," she said.

"Yes I have, and it feels really good. You could become an Ultimate again if you want to," Angel said.

"How can I do that? I can't Digivolve to Ultimate without Sora's crest," Biyomon said.

"Actually, yes you can. Angel went to Ultimate level by focusing on the light in Kari and herself. That won't be the case for you because I can sense that Sora's heart no longer has the power for you to Digivolve to Ultimate. But many of my Digmon friends never had human partners but they went to their Ultimate forms through training with Cyberdramon and me," Davis said.

"I've never heard of a Digimon called Cyberdramon," Biyomon said.

"Well, I think that you should make things a bit more familiar for her Cyberdramon," Davis said.

Then Cyberdramon Dedigivolved. He first reverted to ExVeemon. "I am an ExVeemon now Biyomon," he said before reverting to Veemon. "Does this make things a little more familiar for ya?" he added.

"Whoa! Cyberdramon is your Ultimate form. The others and I had didn't even know that you could Digivolve to you normal Champion level," Biyomon said.

"That's why it's better for them not to know yet. The time will come for them to know about this. Though I have a feeling that the time is much sonner than any of us expect," Veemon said. He didn't know how right he was in saying that.

"I was wondering if I could have a new name. Ever since I first met Davis's friends, I've always hoped to have a name as well," Biyomon said.

"I've got just the name for you. Since all your Digivolutions have a great deal to do with fire, I believe that Fyra will suit you just fine," Davis said.

"I like that name," Biyomon said smiling.

"I do too," Rainba said as Kari and the others nodded.

"Then Fyra it shall be," Davis said.

"I don't want the others to know about this yet. So can you call me by my new name only when the others aren't around?" Fyra said.

"Of course," Veemon said as the others nodded.

Things were peaceful for now. Davis and the others just lounged around to enjoy this moment of peace while it lasted. Out of all of them, Fyra was really glad to have some peace, especially after the unfair battle she had to fight. She would always be grateful to Davis and his friends for saving her life.

Well, another chapter bites the dust. I have officially graduated from Concordia University Irvine this past Saturday, which means that I'll have a lot of time to work on my stories now. Moving right along, preview for Chapter 9: A New Digidestined: A year has passed since Biyomon's close encounter with death. In that year's time, she, Sting, Kari, Angel and Arma have gotten a great deal stronger than they last were. In another area of the Digital World, a rare Digimon hopes to finally be united with her partner. Who is this Digimon? More importantly, who is her parnter? Stay tuned for the answer.


	9. A New Digidestined

Recap: Davis and Kari were trying to enjoy some peaceful time together. Time that was ruined when a large group of Giromon attacked. With the help of some of their Digimon friends, Davis and Kari took out the group of Giromon with ease. In the meantime, Biyomon, who was a good friend to Davis, Veemon and their Digimon friends decided that after a long time of fighting them against her will, she would join up with them the next time she saw them. But a group of Ultimate Digimon and a Mega Digimon attacked her the next day. Without the ability to go Ultimate herself, she was at a horrifying disadvantage. She would have definitely been deleted if not for Davis and his Digimon friends.  
/ is Davis mental talk  
_Italic words_is mental talk for all of Veemon's Digivolutions  
**Bold words **is Kari mental talk  
**_Bold Italic words _**is mental talk for all of Angel's Digivolutions 

Chapter 9: A New Digidestined

A year had passed since Fyra's almost fatal fight. Things have been calm as far as the Dark Masters. Nothing bad happened in the Digital World during that year. Davis and his friends weren't complaining though. Even though they knew that things wouldn't stay quiet for too much longer, they enjoyed the quiet time that they did have. They even threw some training into the mix. Kari and Angel had gotten a lot stronger and a lot more powerful over the year as well. Cody and Arma had secretly gone into the Digital World so that Arma could continue training with Davis and friends. Arma had gotten a lot stronger during the year as well.

Fyra didn't tell the other Digidestined or their Digimon waht had happened to her. Because of that, they didn't know about her new name. She had taken to training with Davis and his friends, but she still took time to hang out around the other Digidestined's Digimon. That way, she wouldn't cause suspicion, yet. She was currently with Davis and friends. She had gone through some tough training and was now watching other Digimon train. Kari smiled and sat next to her.

"Do you like what you see?" Kari asked.

"Yes I do," Fyra responded. "They're incredible," she added.

"You have improved a lot as well. As have Angel and me," Kari said.

"Angel and you?" Fyra asked.

"Yes Fyra. I have powers too," Kari responded before she told Fyra the story.

"Just when I thought that I couldn't find out anything else incredible, I hear an incredible thing," Fyra said smiling. She went back to watching Davis and the others train. She started training again a few hours later. She had become Birdramon. She was really determined to become stronger after she got to see and meet her Mega form in the data. She sparred Sting for five hours. Then she took a breather.

"That was very good Fyra. You gave me a run for my money," Sting said. He and Fyra had also become a lot stronger over the year's time.

"Thanks Sting," Fyra said. "That was a very good workout. All the workouts I've had over the year were very good ones," she added.

"You'll have plenty more like that Fyra. Not only will they help you get stronger, they will also increase your endurance," Davis said as Dameg took a position next to him. "Dameg here has so much endurance that he decided to stay an Ultimate-level Digimon. He hasn't Dedigivolved for three years so far," he added.

"Wow, that is quite a long time to stay an Ultimate without Dedigivolving," Fyra said.

"But you don't have to do that if you don't want to. Even though Bluice and Wolfy have the endurance to remain in their Mega forms, they only go to their Mega forms when they feel that it's absolutely necessary," Davis added.

Meanwhile in another part of the Digital World, a Digimon was just out for a stroll. This Digimon was a tall yellow fox that stood on two legs. She had sharp blue eyes and she wore purple gloves with yin yang symbols on them. This Digimon was a Renamon. Renamon are very rare Digimon who are known for their excellent fighting skills. This Renamon had one thing that set her apart from her kind, She was waiting for someone.

Ever since the day she was hatched, she knew that she would be partnered up with a human female. She didn't know whom she would be partnered to though. She confronted Gennai about it once, and he told here that she would know when the time is right. After that, she searched through the Digital World, hoping to meet with the one who would be her partner. 'I hope that my waiting will come to an end soon,' she thought.

Back with Davis and friends, Davis had decided that it was time to be heading back home. Davis sent Cody and Arma home before he, Veemon, Kari and Angel headed home as well. Even though a year passed, Kari still wasn't comfortable about being with Tai just yet so she and Angel still stayed with Davis and Veemon. Things weren't too peaceful as far as the weather tonight.

At about 11pm, a violent storm moved in. There was frequent lightning, most of the lightning striking from cloud to ground. The winds were very fierce, and it was hailing pretty heavily as well. The storm had woken Kari, Davis, Veemon and Angel up.

"Wow, that's one doozy of a storm out there," Veemon said.

"I know. I've become used to storms because there were a lot of them in England, but this one is a lot worse," Davis said.

Just then, a big bolt struck the house. Every electrical thing in the house shot off a shower of sparks. Davis had put up a force field over him, Kari, Veemon and Angel just in time. Ten minutes later, the spark shower ended. Davis then removed the force field. Then Davis's mother stepped into the room.

"Is everyone all right?" Mrs. Motomiya asked.

"We're fine thanks to Davis," Kari responded.

"Just be very careful. This is quite a storm," Mr. Motomiya said.

"It is," Veemon and Angel agreed.

The storm continued to rage through the night, not showing any signs of letting up. It finally did let up somewhat the next morning. What was left of the fierce storm was a steady moderate rain. But there was no more wind, thunder and lightning or hail. Mrs. Motomiya got a call from the principal of Davis's school. Due to extensive storm damage, school would be cancelled for a while.

"Well Davis, it looks like you'll have a lot of time to yourself. That was the principal. She said that the school suffered a lot of damage due to the storm," Mrs. Motomiya said.

Then the phone rang again. Mrs. Motomiya picked it up. It was Mrs. Kamiya. After having a brief conversation, Mrs. Motomiya put the phone back on the hook.

"Well Kari, it looks like you'll have a lot of time to yourself as well. Your mother told me that she got a call from the principle of your school. Your school has also suffered a great amount of damage in last night's storm," Mrs. Motomiya said.

"I hope that our friends in the Digital World didn't have to deal with that storm," Kari said.

"We'll check up on them. Let's get ready first," Davis said.

"May I come along too? My school was very heavily damaged as well," Jun said.

"I don't see why not," Davis said.

About two hours later, Davis, Kari, Jun, Angel and Veemon were ready to go to the Digital World. Davis held Jun's hand before he and Veemon teleported. Kari and Angel also teleported, and all five of them were soon in the Digital World. Luckily, things weren't as bad in the Digital World as in the Real World. There was some damage, but it wasn't nearly as extensive.

"Hey you guys," a familiar voice said.

"Hi Dameg," Davis and Veemon said without even looking in Dameg's direction first. Then they turned to see Dameg coming twoards them.

"How did you know that it was Dameg?" Jun asked.

"That's something that Angel and I have been wondering ourselves," Kari agreed.

"Veemon and I can usually tell who's coming after hearing him/her speak. It's not an easy thing to do. It takes a good amount of memorization to be able to do this," Davis responded. "I see that things aren't as bad here as they are in the Real World," he added.

"What do you mean?" Dameg asked.

"We had a bad storm last night. The only reason why we're here this early is because our classes are cancelled for a while due to extensive storm damage to the schools we go to," Kari responded.

"Well, we're glad that you made it out okay," four familiar female voices said.

Kari, Angel and Jun looked up to see Angelda, Dragana, Fyra and Tyranna approaching.

"We had a close call though. A lightning bolt struck my house," Davis said.

"If not for Davis's fast thinking, we would've been seriously hurt because the electrical appliances gave off a spark shower," Angel added. Then she and Veemon Digivolved to Ultimate and began to train.

But no one had noticed that Jun was no longer there. She had felt something that would greatly involve her. She left to find out what the feeling was. But she really didn't keep mind of where she was going. she soon found herself good and lost. She decided to worry about getting back after she found waht she was looking for.

At about the same time, a familiar fox Digimon was also looking for something. She felt the presence of humans in the Digital World and immediately went to see if one of them was her partner. She phased in and out through the trees to help speed up her search. About an hour later, human and Digimon finally met. Jun looked at this Digimon in awe. She had not seen any Digimon like this one.

Suddenly, a purple pillar of light shot from the ground. Jun and Renamon were cast in it's ethereal glow. When the glow died down, a purple D3 was lying on the ground next to Renamon. Renamon looked down at the D3 and picked it up. Jun reached out to hold it. As soon as Jun touched the D3, it glowed again for a moment. Renamon then felt a burst of power flow through her.

"After all these years, I've finally found you," Renamon said.

"What do you mean?" Jun asked.

"My name is Renamon, and I'm your Digimon partner Jun," Renamon responded. "This D3 belongs to you," she added.

Jun took the D3 from Renamon and hooked it to her belt. "The problem now is getting back to the others. I really didn't pay attention to where I was going. Now I'm lost, and I have no idea of how to get back," she said.

"Can I be of some assistance?" a female voice asked.

Jun and Renamon looked up to see Dragana coming down for a landing. Renamon immediately got in front of Jun. Dragana landed in front of Jun and Renamon.

"Don't worry Renamon. This is Dragana. She's one of my brother's friends," Jun said.

Renamon calmed down and stood next to Jun. Then Jun walked over to Dragana and got on her back. Renamon followed Jun and also got onto Dragana's back. Then Dragana flew off. She arrived and landed at Davis and the others' location half an hour later. Jun and Renamon then dismounted Dragana.

"We were worried about you sis," Davis said.

"Sorry about that little bro," Jun said. "But do I have a story for you," she added before showing the others her D3.

Davis and Kari couldn't believe their eyes. Jun was now a Digidestined just like them. Then they looked to the Digimon that was with Jun. Just by looking into the Digimon's eyes, they knew that they wouldn't want to get on its bad side.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Renamon. She's my Digimon partner now," Jun said. "Renamon, the boy on the left is my brother Davis, and the girl next to him is his girlfriend Kari. The tall black Digimon next to Davis is his partner Cyberdramon, which is the Ultimate from of Veemon, and the angelic Digimon next to Kari is her partner Angel. Angel is an Angewomon now, which is her Ultimate form," she added.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Renamon said.

"The pleasure is all ours actually," Davis said as Kari and the other Digimon present nodded.

"Was your name always Angel," Renamon asked.

"No it wasn't. Cyberdramon gave me the name. I used to go by what form I was in," Angel responded before she and Cyberdramon Dedigivolved.

"I've heard of your kind Renamon. Renamon are very rare Digimon. You don't want to underestimate one though. Renamon fight very well for being Rookie-level Digimon. There Power Paw and Diamond Storm attacks only back up their impressive fighting skills," Angelda said.

"Would you like a name Renamon?" Jun asked.

"No Jun, but thank you for the offer. There aren't too many of my kind out there so I don't think you'll have to worry about getting confused," Renamon responded. "Besides, I'm the only one of my kind with a human partner now," she added smiling.

"All right Renamon," Jun said smiling.

Then Renamon grew tense again. This time, Davis, Kari, Jun and the other Digimon with them grew tense as well. Everyone except Renamon knew that it was the other Digidestined.

"Why did they have to come now?" Kari asked, clearly not wanting to see them.

"I had a feeling that either we would run into them or they would run into us sooner or later," Davis responded. "Let's drive them away like we always do," he added.

"Why did he have to be here?" Yolie asked angrily upon seeing Davis.

"I just wondered the same thing about you hothead," Davis retorted.

Yolie charged for Davis, but was stopped only a few seconds later.

"Vee Head Butt!" Veemon shouted, ramming his head into Yolie very hard.

Yolie went flying and was soon out of sight. The only other Digidestined couldn't believe what they saw. They never imagined that Veemon would be that strong.

"What's the matter? Are you surprised? I can easily crush any of you with only my bare hands," Veemon said.

"How can you be that strong? It's impossible for a Rookie-level Digimon to have that much strength," Tai demanded.

"Watch what you say human. Rookie-level Digimon can be stronger than you think. I am a Rookie-level Digimon myself," Renamon retorted.

It was then that the other Digidestined noticed Renamon for the first time.

"What is that?" Matt asked.

"I would like you Digi-dopes to meet my partner Renamon," Jun responded.

"No way!" the other Digidestined exclaimed.

"Jun is a Digidestined now?" TK asked incredibly.

"You got a problem with that Gilligan?" Jun asked in response.

"That's it. No one insults my little brother. Digivolve Gabumon," Matt said angrily.

"You've got it Matt. Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon!"

"Let's take her partner down," Matt said.

"Right," Garurumon said.

"Let's go Renamon. Let's show them and the others just how strong a Rookie Digimon could be," Jun said.

"I'm ready partner," Renamon said, taking a fighting stance.

Garurumon attacked first. "Howling Blaster!" he shouted.

Renamon easily dodged by jumping into the air. "Is that all you've got?" she asked mockingly.

Garurumon charged for Renamon. Once again, Renamon jumped into the air and watched Garurumon go right under her. Garurumon was going so fast that he couldn't stop and charged right into a tree. He quickly regained his composure and aimed another Howling Blaster at Renamon, which Renamon easily dodged again.

"As much as I like seeing you toy around with Garurumon, I think that it's time to end this battle," Jun said.

All right Jun," Renamon said. She jumped into the air and spread her arms out wide.

Dozens of small white shards began to form. Soon, the attack was ready to be fired.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted before the shards headed straight for Garurumon.

The attack made impackt. Garurumon was so weakened after the attack that he reverted to Gabumon.

"Ganumon!" Matt cried as he rushed to his partner.

"That was the most pathetic battle I've fought so far. I've faced a lot of Rookie-level Digimon that battled a lot better than you, and you were a Champion-level Digimon," Renamon said before returning to her place next to Jun.

"How could a single Rookie take out Garurumon? That's not possible," Tai said.

"Anything is possible. I can't believe how close-minded you've become. I see why Davis, Veemon, Kari and Angel quit your team. You're nothing but a bunch of airheads," Jun said before turning away and starting to leave.

"Why you little," Tai angrily said before heading towards Jun, intending to pound her senseless. He didn't get too far because a fierce wind drove him back.

No one could see it, but Renamon was the one responsible for the sudden increase in wind. But the increase in wind wasn't the only thing that happened. Large boulders had also released themselves from the ground. They levitated in the air, ready to be launched if necessary.

"Don't even think about hurting my partner," Renamon said, her hands pointing in the boulders' direction. "Don't think about hurting Jun's friends and family either. I won't hesitate to unleash these boulders. And I can do it before your Digimon could Digivolve. If you don't believe me, then try me," she added threateningly.

Neither the Digidestined nor their Digimn made a move. They knew just by the tone of voice that Renamon had every intention of backing up her threat. Then Patamon just happened to really look at Davis's group. He gasped in shock upon seeing Fyra with them.

"Why are you with them Biyomon?" Patamon asked.

The other Digidestined, especially Sora looked and saw that Fyra was indeed next to one of Davis's friends. They were shocked that Fyra was with Davis of wall people.

"What's the meaning of this Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"I'm just doing something that I should've done a long time ago," Fyra responded.

"Come with us Biyomon. You're making a mistake," Mimi said.

"The only mistake I made was not teaming up with Davis sooner. Unlike most of you, I became good friends with him and his Digimon friends. Also unlike most of you, I got to know him for who he really is," Fyra retorted. And my name is no longer Biyomon. From now on, you can call me Fyra," she added.

Even though Sora was a little angry and very disappointed right now, even she knew a good name when she heard it. 'I have to admit that that is a good name for her,' she thought.

"You'll be in great danger with Davis and Veemon though," Tai said as everyone else except Kari, Ken, Sting, Cody, Angel and Arma nodded.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm actually safer with Davis and his friends," Fyra retorted.

"Let's go Fyra. They've refused to see the truth no matter how many times it slapped them in their faces," Davis said as he turned to leave.

Fyra turned to fly when vines wrapped around her. She looked back and saw that Palmon was the culprit. "Let me go or I'll make you," she demanded in a low tone.

"Sorry Frya, but I can't do that," Palmon said.

"I'll save you the trouble of making her let go of you. Power Paw!" Renamon said.

Palmon didn't have the time to react as she was sent flying. She had let go of Fyra, and Fyra flew off. Fyra then turned around.

"Before I go, I want to show you one last thing," Fyra said before she began to glow. "Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon!" But she didn't stop glowing. "Birdramon Digivolve to...Garudamon!" She then stopped glowing.

The other Digidestined just stood there in shock. Fyra had Digivolved all the way to Ultimate by herself. That had caught Davis, Kari, Cody, Ken and their Digimon friends off guard as well.

"How could she Digivolve without me?" Sora asked.

"That caught my friends and me off guard as well, but you haven't seen anything yet. Veemon and Angel have been keeping a big secret from you. And I think it's time for all to be revealed. Veemon, Angel, would you do the honors in showing them what I mean?" Davis asked.

"You've got it Davis," Veemon and Angel said.

Then Veemon started to glow. "Veemon Digivolve to...ExVeemon!"

The other Digidestined were even more shocked upon seeing Veemon Digivolve to Champion. But then ExVeemon glowed again.

"ExVeemon Digivolve to...Cyberdramon!"

"No way! Veemon can Digivolve to Ultimate?" Izzy said incredulously.

"That's right," Davis said.

"But that should be impossible. You don't have a crest," Tai said.

"True I don't have a crest, but a Digimon can Digivolve without one," Davis said.

"Your turn to Digivolve Angel," Kari said.

"You got it Kari," Angel said as she started to glow. "Gatomon Digivolve to...Angewomon!" she cried.

"How could you Digivolve? Kari's crest was destroyed," Mimi said.

"As Davis just told you, I don't need a crest to Digivolve," Angel said.

"I think that you should Digivolve too Renamon," Jun said as her D3 started to glow.

Renamon became surrounded in a purple light. "Renamon Digivolve to..." she said as she started to change.

Renamon's body became leaner, and she grew in size. When the light faded, a ten-foot four-legged fox Digimon stood in Renamon's place. This Digimon was bright yellow with nine beautiful tails. The tips of the Digimon's tails were fiery, was were the feet. It had a bushy mane and a headdress on its head that had the yin yang symbols on it.

"Kyuubimon!" the new Digimon shouted.

"This is Kyuubimon, a vaccine fox Digimon. As you just witnessed, she is Renamon's Champion form. Make her mad and you'll feel the burn of her Fox Tail Inferno and Dragon Wheel attacks," Cyberdramon said.

"It's time that we left now," Jun said before getting on Kyuubimon's back.

Cyberdramon scooped up Davis and flew off. Angel scooped up Kari before following Cyberdramon. Fyra followed, but at a short distance. The other flying Digimon followed closely behind. The land Digimon did a very good jon of keeping up from the ground. Davis looked back and saw Fyra with a distant look on her face. He immediately knew that something was troubling her.

/Cyberdramon, let's get alongside Fyra. I can tell that something's on her mind/

_All right Davis_ He slowed down a bit and flew next to Fyra.

"What's on your mind Fyra?" Davis asked.

"It's just that I wished that we didn't have to reveal this yet, even though it's been a full year, but I felt the need to show them," Fyra responded.

"We were hoping the same thing Fyra. But unexpected things happen. But even though they know that Angel and Veemon can go Ultimate, they can't help their Digimon reach Ultimate status becaue they don't know how to," Davis said. Then he grew tense.

"What is it Davis," Fyra asked.

"TK and Yolie are following," Davis responded simply.

"Well, that fiery-tempered girl has more spunk than we gave her credit for," Dragana said.

"What do we do though?" Kari asked.

"Leave that to me," Cyberdramon responded. He unwrapped his arm from Davis's knees. Then he waved his arm in the air.

Afterwards, he, Davis, Kari, Jun and their Digimon seemed to vanish. But the truth was that they were just invisible. Cyberdramon then put his arms back under Davis's knees. TK, Yolie and their Digimon were shocked.

"How could Cyberdramon make tham all disappear?" TK asked, still in shock.

"You got me TK. He shouldn't have been able to do that," Yolie responded.

"We should head back. There's no use trying to find them now," Pegasusmon said.

TK nodded. "Right Pegasusmon. Let's go."

"You too Halsemon," Yolie said.

Pegasusmon and Halsemon turned and went back to where the others were. They arrived in a few minutes. TK and Yolie dismounted their Digimon before their Digimon Dedigivolved.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"They disappeared, literally," TK responded.

"They apparently knew that we were following them," Yolie added.

"There must be some way to stop them," Tai said.

"I hate to admit it Tai. But there seems to be no way of stopping them," Sora said.

"I hate to admit it as well, but Sora is right. Davis and his friends are too strong for us," Mimi said.

"There is always a way. We just have to find it," TK said.

Cody and Arma just mentally sighed. 'He really is an airhead,' they thought.

Then the remaining Digidestined headed back to the Real World, hoping to come up with a way to beat Davis and his Digimon friends. When everyone else left for their homes, Cody and Arma returned to the Digital World. Veemon had given Arma the ability to see invisible things. Arma could see the still invisible Digimon.

"It's okay guys. The others are in the Real World now," Arma said.

Then Davis and his friends became visible again.

"You're right Jun. The others are a bunch of airheads," Cody said.

"They're only making it harder for themselves. Nothing they do will really make a difference. They're just too ego inflated to realize that. I can sense that the Dark Masters are almost ready to make their next move," Davis said.

"What do you think it could be?" Kari asked.

"I don't know Kari, but it won't be good by any means," Davis responded.

"Nothing that the Dark Masters do is ever good," Angel said. "We just have to wait for them to make their move."

"In the meantime, I think that it would be a good move if Kyuubimon could do some training with your friends Davis," Jun said.

"Sounds good to me. Are you ready Kyuubimon?" Davis said.

"Ready, willing and able Davis," Kyuubimon responded.

"All right then, Dedigivolve to your Champion level Cyberdramon. Bluice, Wolfy, you Dedigivolve to your Champion levels as well. Go easy on Kyuubimon to start," Davis said. "I'm telling them to go easy on you Kyuubimon because you honestly wouldn't stand a chance if they were to go all-out on you."

"I understand Davis," Kyuubimon said, getting ready to train with ExVeemon, Bluice and Wolfy.

"Don't worry sis. Davis, our friends and I will help you to become as strong as we are," ExVeemon said.

"I'll do my best bro," Kyuubimon said smiling.

Now, let's get this training session started," Bluice said before giving off the first attack.

Kyuubimon quickly dodged to the right. She then curled up on herself while rolling in the air. Soon, she was nothing but a ball of blue flames. Then a dragon's head appeared at the front.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyuubimon shouted before heading straight for Bluice.

"Icy Mist!" Bluice countered.

The freezing mist took affect on Kyuubimon. Her flames were quickly extinguished.

"Whoa, I've never felt an attack that cold before," Kyuubimon said.

"My mist is actually a lot colder than what you felt," Bluice said.

"Let's continue shall we. Vee Laser!" ExVeemon said, firing off his attack at Kyuubimon, which she also dodged before launching her Fox Tail Inferno at him, Bluice and Wolfy.

That caught ExVeemon, Bluice and Wolfy off guard, and the fireballs struck them. "Very good Kyuubimon. You actually caught us off guard with that one. But stay on your toes because that won't happen again," they said.

Kyuubimon continued training with ExVeemon, Bluice and Wolfy for about another hour. She was exhausted by then and reverted shortly afterwards. "Wow, that was the best workout I've ever had so far. None of the battles I've been in have even come close to this one," she said.

"There will be plenty more where those come from Renamon. I'll help out too. I can feel my powers flowing through you. I could also feel that you were straining to keep those boulders from flying every which way. You'll need to be able to completely control your powers or you can unintentionally hurt someone," Jun said.

Renamon nodded and continued to relax. She knew that with time and patience, she would become just as good as Davis's Digimon friends. Meanwhile at Spiral Mountain, the Dark Masters were almost done plotting their next move.

"I say that we make an unexpected trip to the Real World. Just imagine what kind of damage we can cause there," Machinedramon said.

"I agree with Machinedramon. It will be there that we can also take care of that boy because all of his Digimon friends won't be in the Real World," MetalSeadramon said.

"We can split up. That will split whatever Digimon in the Real World that are friends with the boy up even further. Also, we'll take care of the other Digidestined and their Digimon once and for all," VenomMyotismon said.

"Those are some very good points. And I've always wanted to see what the Real World looks like before starting to trash it," Piedmon said.

"Well it's settled then. Tomorrow, we strike in the Real World," Puppetmon added.

"We'll kill two birds with one stone. Not only will we cause damage, but we'll also get that boy and those Digidestined out of our hair," Apocalymon said.

And here's the end of yet another chapter. I really wanted to update this because I won't be able to update anything else. That is because that I will be with my parents in Las Vegas from tomorrow to about next Friday. I am well into the next chapter of this story, but I will work on my other stories as well. Preview for Chapter 10: Attack on the Real World: The Dark Masters come to the Real World, causing chaos and destruction. Many of Davis and Veemon's friends are in the Digital World, but several of them request to aid Davis and Veemon in battle. But the Dark Masters come with sneaky tricks up their sleeves to make the battle a lot tougher than it will already be. Can Davis and his friends prevail in this difficult battle? Stay tuned to find out.

Oh, and I have two questions for you guys. My first question is does anyone know what Armadillomon's Ultimate form is? Please include a description of the Digimon and his attacks. My other question is can someone tell me what Dinobeemon looks like, what his attack are, and what do the attacks look like?


End file.
